KP: Green Lantern's Light
by LJ58
Summary: Earth is in danger, and there is only one Green Lantern capable of stopping yet another alien threat. Kim Possible!
1. Chapter 1

_**KP: Green Lantern's Light**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 1: **_Ring-bearer._

Kim smirked as she stood atop the plateau as Ron stood beside her. She was watching Drew Lipski, AKA Dr. Drakken running for his life into the heart of the desert. Behind her, the green-skinned felon that usually aided him as laying stretched out unconscious.

"Shall we give him a little time to figure out he's going the wrong way, or shall we just go get him now," Kim asked her fiancé, unable to help chortling at the panicked scientist who had recently flouted a conditional pardon offered by a grateful world when he helped thwart a genuine alien invasion of their world.

Distressed beyond normal over being hailed as a hero, Lipski skulked home with his medal, and wasted no time trying to come up with new schemes to top his world-saving maneuver, and to prove he was just as good at evil as he was at good.

So far, he remained a dismal failure.

"You do realize we'd have to save him from himself if he got too far. There's not any water out there for miles," Ron told her practically.

Kim's smile faded, and she sighed. "Go get him. I'll tie up Shego before she wakes up, and we'll use their hovercraft to deliver them to the nearest GJ holding facility."

"With enough time to still make the opening of _Space Zombies From the Wolf Nebula_! Boo-yah," her still often silly fiancé grinned hugely in spite of having come into his own as the world's only true mystical monkey master, and a hero in his own right.

Kim stifled her groan at his plans, but shoved him toward the path downward before turning to use the plasma-resistant cuffs Wade assured her would actually work this time. She cuffed her longtime nemesis, and using the strength-enhancing feature of her battle suit, she carried her over to put her into the back of the hovercraft she had been trying for when Kim caught up to her, and managed a clear knockout for a change. Not far away, a smoky column rose from a vent in the higher peak, indicative of yet another damaged lair after their most recent contest with the less than effective, and loopy Drakken/Lipski.

Deactivating her battle suit, letting the nannite's fade back into their holder in the newly designed Kimmunicator on her wrist, she turned to study the hovercraft's controls even as a loud sonic boom echoed over her head.

Frowning, she looked up even as a green flash exploded over her head, and she gaped at the large fireball that landed not far over the horizon.

"Ron, did you see that," she asked via her Kimmunicator.

"Sure did, KP," Ron called back on the Ron-Com. "I take it one of us needs to check that out," he asked.

"I'm heading over now. I'll pick you up as soon as……."

Her Kimmunicator signal faded even as the world turned green for a moment.

"Ron? Ron?"

She turned, thinking Shego had somehow come to without her noticing, and might be trying something. The older woman still lay slumped in her bonds, utterly senseless as Kim realized there was a large, green bubble around her, and the entire hovercraft. A bubble that was somehow carrying the entire airship up through the sky even without power. It was also taking her in the direction of that strange fireball that had just lit up the sky.

"Ron? Ron, can you hear me," she asked as the hovercraft flew faster than expected inside that green sphere, and she soon found herself descending into what looked like a small crater at the end of a long, deep furrow gouged into the rocky landscape.

"Okay, this is getting weird," she murmured as the hovercraft sat down as gently as a feather before the bubble faded even as she realized she was surrounded by debris.

Metallic debris.

"Human," a weary voice called out feebly to her.

She spun around, and gaped as she saw the slumped, bloodied body of a red-skinned humanoid alien that was looking right at her. He wore a green and black uniform, but one that was unlike Shego's. He also had a bright green glow around one hand. The glow seemed to be coming from a ring on the middle of three long fingers.

"You're hurt," she realized, seeing the dark purple blood that stood out as easily as the alien's reddish skin. "Hang on, and I'll call….."

"Human," the alien rasped, holding up his hand with the ring to stop her. "It is too late for this one. My time is done. But this sector requires a Green Lantern now more than ever. My ring has brought you to me to take up that critical charge."

"Green…..lantern," she frowned in confusion as the ring began to glow.

"There is much strength and courage in you, human. Do not concern yourself. The Guardians…..will explain….."

The alien's hand fell, but the ring remained floating in midair before her eyes as he sagged even lower, and she knew he was dead in spite of the fact his peculiar eyes, and his physiology in general made it hard for her to see more than the fact he had been badly injured.

"Okay, definitely off the weird scale," she murmured, and cautiously started to poke at the ring hovering in the air before her with her right index finger. Even as she touched it, the glow brightened, and suddenly she felt a very real presence form around her ring finger just before she felt her clothes actually somehow shift and flow as they became a copy of the green and black uniform the alien was wearing. Right down to the weird hourglass on the chest.

For a moment, she felt herself actually hovering in the air, and then she was back on the ground, and the glow around her faded as she kept staring at the ring on her hand.

"Whoa," a faint, incredulous sound reached her ears, and she turned to see Shego, still bound, looking over the side of the hovercraft.

She looked back to the alien, and knelt beside him.

"Uh, Princess, not that I am not genuinely curious myself, but…..that doesn't look too good to me just now."

That, she realized as she followed Shego's gesture made with her still coupled hands, was a glowing square of alien metal that seemed to be white-hot, and getting hotter as a faint whine filled her ears that was reminiscent of a dog whistle. She instinctively raised her hands, going for her battle suit controls when the ring seemed to act on its own accord.

She and the hovercraft containing Shego were suddenly encased in another green sphere even as the glowing box exploded with incredible fury, and blinded them both to the world around them for a moment. Kim belatedly realized the ring was somehow reacting to her conscious desire for a barrier, and when the destructive detonation faded, she willed the light shield to fade, and it did.

It left her standing beside the hovercraft in the middle of a much larger crater, not one sign of the alien, or his down spacecraft visible remaining.

"Whoa," Shego exclaimed yet again as she gaped at the crater, realizing what had just happened herself.

"Dr. Director is never going to believe this one," Kim remarked as she turned, then heard Ron shouting from her Kimmunicator.

"Kim! Kim! What was that? Are you okay? Kim!"

"I'm here, Ron," she told him, her Kimmunicator untouched by her wardrobe change. "Uh, I'm fine. I'll be there in a few minutes, and I'll tell you everything. Uhm, did you get Dr. Drakken?"

"Like you say, no big," his cheerful voice returned, freed of worry over her safety. "But you have to tell me what was up with the light show. It was so bright it lit up the whole desert even with the sun already out."

"You'll never believe me. See you in a few," she said, and shut off the Kimmunicator as she looked down at her 'costume.'

"I knew my colors would look good on you, Princess," Shego was sniggering as she followed her downward gaze. "But even I think that thing is tacky."

"Maybe it just needs some…..altering," she murmured, and even as she thought it, the ring shimmered, surrounding her body with a faint aura once again as her costume again changed, the one-piece uniform changing into a two-piece as she was left with a stylish crop top of the same color with the Lantern's colors more symmetrically aligned to her wiry frame as her gloved hands rose to clench and unclench as she looked down at her skintight pants that seemed to have attached boots melded right into the costume.

"Nice," Shego grinned. "I definitely like. Don't suppose I could get one of those sparkly little gadgets."

"Something tells me there is more to this ring than a wardrobe manager, Shego," she scowled, and envisioned her own mission gear once again as the green and black faded to her more familiar mauve top and cargos.

"Ahhhhhh, Kimmie. Why'd you lose the cute outfit. I was starting to get….."

"Shego," she growled, and jumped into the hovercraft to take the controls. "Just zip it. Today's debriefing just became a lot more complicated. Or did it not occur to you that this is the second time aliens have come to our planet. It's pretty obvious that there is more going on out there than we have ever imagined."

"Very astute, Kimberly Anne Possible," a voice murmured as she spun around to see who had spoken.

Shego sat behind her, shrugged, and looked around herself.

"Raise your ring, Green Lantern of Sector 2814."

Kim frowned, but did as the voice said.

Almost instantly, the small holographic image of a dwarfish man in a dark scarlet cloak with a large head and very blue skin appeared to her.

"I am Sakar-Rui, current head of the Guardian Council who oversee the Green Lanterns in this galaxy," the balding dwarf told her. "With the death of Abin Sur, the former Lantern of your sector, the ring had downloaded recent events to our systems, and alerted us to a danger to your sector. Ordinarily, you would be required to visit Oa, the home of the Green Lantern Corps to be properly trained before you would take up your duties. The nature of this threat, however, precludes such a course as we do not have another Lantern in your vicinity to handle the problem."

"What's the sitch," she frowned, eyeing the little, blue man with a grim demeanor.

Bushy white brows rose at her query, and thin lips quirked. "The….sitch, young Lantern, is a massive construct called Juggernaut which is headed for your solar system. Look into the ring's depths, and focus on that appellation. It will instruct you."

She looked back at the weird hologram, and did as he said. Instantly, a flash of images and data filled her mind as she saw a monstrous creation the size of a small moon that was inhabited by aliens who worshipped it as a god of death. With genuine cause, since it tended to destroy all sentient life before it as it harvested viable planets for the raw materials it needed to feed its massive internal fusion to keep it alive, and moving.

She 'saw' Abin Sur trying to approach it, intending to either bargain with those that had learned to help guide the artificial creature, or to forcibly turn its path back toward the depths of interstellar space. He was attacked before he could even get close, and even with his power ring, had been overwhelmed by the fanatical followers who had fully intended to feed him to the living planetoid.

"Not good," Kim swallowed hard as she refocused on the blue man.

"No, young Lantern. It is not. We have dispatched other Green Lanterns to back you up, but they will not reach you in time. You must either delay, or stop the Juggernaut before it reaches the planet your people call Jupiter."

"Don't you mean Earth," Shego huffed.

The tiny dwarf-man seemed to glance her way, as if seeing and hearing Shego, too, and looked back to Kim. "Jupiter," he stressed. "As part of your charge, you are to protect _all_ life in your sector, young Lantern. Jupiter's moons host a variety of life that may yet soon evolve to full sentience. I leave you now, knowing you will do what must be done. We shall speak again, young novice, if you survive."

The small man faded, and Kim continued to stare at the very incredible ring.

"I take it back," Shego murmured as Kim slowly sat down in the pilot's seat, just staring. "I don't want one of those things. The perks aren't worth the risks."

Kim said nothing as she started up the hovercraft, and raised the airship into the sky to turn toward Ron and Drakken. Her Kimmunicator let her find him easily enough, homing in on not only his Ron-Com, but his life signs. She also felt a peculiar sensation from the ring that seemed to tell her where to find her friend even without the device.

"Kimmie?"

She glanced over at Shego without saying anything.

"So, you're not really going to go try to stop something that already killed one of these Lanterns, are you? Because that's……"

"You heard the…..the Guardian, Shego," she told her somberly, the ground passing rapidly beneath them as she closed on Ron's position. "It's my duty. I'm sure this probably should have gone to someone more qualified, but right now, I'm it. Besides, it's what I do. And more than just Earth is riding on me. Think about it Shego. There's actually life out there in our solar system. Doesn't that make you…..?"

"Nervous as hell," Shego suggested.

Kim sighed. "Look, between you and me, let's just keep this whole sitch quiet for now."

"Who would believe me," Shego snickered.

Kim eyed her.

"Okay, okay. But what about your Cyclops friend?"

"I…..don't know. Yet. Still, I have to do something. I can't let that…..thing out there destroy our solar system. Right now, that's the main thing."

"I kind of like the idea of saving us first," Shego pointed out caustically as she deftly worked at trying to pick the restraints' locks that she couldn't seem to melt just then.

"Shego. Behave. You've seen some of what this ring can do. You don't want me to have to use it on you just now."

Shego froze. "Wow, Kimmie. You're really getting hardcore lately."

"Right now, I've got something on my mind beyond you and Drakken playing your silly games."

Shego sobered at that. "Fair enough. But, honestly, do you really think you can take on something like this alone? Even the blue pygmy figured you needed backup since he said he was sending help."

"That might not be a bad idea," she said thoughtfully as she landed just a few feet from Ron and a very disgusted Lipski who had just blossomed anew. Despite his best efforts, he could not seem to rid himself of the foliage that grew out of his exposure to the mutagen that he had once accidentally exposed himself to just before the Lorwardians had invaded a little over a year ago.

"Shego? How did she catch you this time?"

"You had to be there, Dr. D," Shego said, and cast a glance a Kim as she looked down at her right hand, then gave her a faint nod. "You just had to be there."

**KP**

Betty Director sat in her office with Kim Possible sitting on the other side of her desk. Ron was in the cafeteria, driving her cooks crazy about now most likely, and Shego and Lipski sat in their cells, likely already planning their latest escapes knowing them. She had just finished hearing the most bizarre story in her years as the head of Global Justice. Which was saying something considering her life.

"You're joking," the one-eyed head of the planet's defenses that had taken on a whole new perspective of late finally demanded. "Please, tell me you're joking."

Kim shook her head.

"And we're supposed to just believe this….Guardian of yours? For that matter, why haven't we detected anything…..?"

"It's still too far away. But it travels fast, and it'll be within our solar system within three days. I have to stop it, Dr. Director. For that, I need a special team. One that can work together, and one that has a chance of doing what needs done."

"You're still asking a lot. How can I even be sure…..?"

"Is this proof enough," she asked, and stood up as she lifted her right hand clenched in a fist, and suddenly changed her clothes into that stylish costume Shego had last seen back in the desert.

Betty's good eye rounded, but she didn't otherwise react as she studied Kim. Kim, who was now standing five feet off the ground encased in a green aura as she looked down on her. "Does _this_ look like a joke, Dr. Director," Kim asked.

Betty looked up at her, her expression grim, and for a moment she didn't say a word.

Then she gestured, and Kim sat down, her costume fading back to her normal mission gear as the head of Global Justice asked, "What do you need?"

Kim didn't even bother to smile as she began speaking again.

**KP**

"Why me," Shego asked her pointedly. "I mean, you, I understand. You're all about saving the world, and crazy missions. But….me?"

"Look at it this way, Shego. You might earn another pardon. Either way, you'll be saving the world. Otherwise, you're dead anyway."

Shego glowered as Kim flew the GJ jet toward their new destination, even Ron was being uncharacteristically sober as he sat behind Shego in the cockpit of the borrowed VTOL after having heard the rest of her briefing.

"She has a point," Ron told her, his manner far more sober of late, but especially now after hearing what had really happened out in that desert, and what they faced out there. "Your help might just tip the balance out there. Again."

"Gah! I hate being the hero. I'm supposed to be evil!"

"Get over it," Kim smirked, now wearing a regular GJ uniform after Dr. Director gave her provisional status with full authority from her office. Meanwhile, Betty was coordinating with the world's militaries, and certain superpowers to discretely brief them on the threat. Word of Kimberly's new 'gear,' however, remained a highly classified, NTK secret. Betty had already suggested she keep it that way, and told Shego exposing that secret would make her regret surviving the mission if she made it back.

Bets, the green-skinned woman knew, had a way of taking the fun out of everything. Besides, knowing Kimmie, keeping her new power a secret was going to last about as long as the first time she really had to cut loose.

"Say we get this crazy idea of yours off the ground? How do we get off the ground, if you know what I mean?"

"My dad's space plane," Kim told her. "It's been classified, and stored by the government, but right now, it's being refitted, and prepped for launch even as we speak with his newest upgrades courtesy of the Lorwardian/cybertronic fusion tech he's been working on lately with Wade and the tweebs."

"We're doomed," Ron joked grimly.

"Ron, they're not that bad."

Ron shot her a cynical glance.

"Besides, Wade and my dad are going over everything they do."

"Holy…..! What was that, Princess," she asked as something flew across their nose, and began falling back to Earth.

"Take the stick," Kim shouted to her without preamble as she flashed green, and was instantly in her new costume. "I'll meet you below."

"I don't care about the strings. That is sooooo _cool_," Shego grinned as she grabbed the controls, and banked the jet even as a green streak flew around them, tracking the falling body.

Ron said nothing as he looked out the cockpit as Kim apparently caught someone, and was now somehow flying back to rejoin them even as Shego began to aim the jet at Go Island, their destination all along.

"Someone forgot to invite us to the party," Shego said as she stepped out of the jet a moment later with Ron as Kim and Hego rejoined them. Hego was out cold as he lay on the ground without moving after Kim's green bubble that had carried him faded and the trio turned to the Go Tower that was visibly damaged, and smoldering from more than one location.

"Ron, Shego," she said as she started toward the tower. "Let's….."

"Let's go kick someone's butt," Shego said as she followed her, cracking her knuckles.

"Let's be careful. Anyone that can take out Hego like that," Ron pointed out.

"He has a point Shego," Kim nodded. "Let's not get cocky. We need Team Go, and we need all of us on our feet if we're going to…….."

A man in a black bodysuit flew out of the warped, and drunkenly hanging door to land at their feet just then. He seemed to have feathers along his arms, and wore a birdlike mask.

"And you are," Shego asked, eyeing him coldly.

"Kondor," the masked man hissed in pain as he slowly regained his feet. "But the threat is in there," he pointed. "One of Electronique's robots is tearing the place apart, and I'm afraid it probably just tossed Hego into the ocean!"

"We caught him," Kim told him as he turned to see her only then.

"Wow, Red," he openly leered. "What's your name, and what are you doing later?"

Shego sniggered as Ron simmered while Kim met his leer, and drawled, "Call me Kim, and I'm unavailable. Is the rest of Team Go still inside?"

"Yes," the man openly pouted. "The Wegos are trying to slow the bot down, but I don't know where Mego got to, though. The problem is, E is in there doing her laser thing, and it's more than a little hard to get close when….."

"We're wasting time," Shego huffed, and loped for the door.

"For once, we're agreed," Kim added, and ran after her. She was still getting used to the whole flying thing, and didn't care for it unless absolutely necessary. A few hours meditating with the ring after she figured out what it did taught her more about its uses, and its limitations, but she was still, as the Guardian had called her, a novice. Even she suspected there was a great deal only the Guardians could tell her.

If she chose to keep the ring.

Something she suspected wasn't really up to her anyway. Apparently, she didn't officially become a genuine Lantern until she passed the whole Guardian training thingy from what she had absorbed from the alien power ring. That had to wait, though, as meanwhile, she had a world or two to save.

"Ron, Shego. Robot," she barked as she stepped into the Go Tower, and saw a nine foot warbot of obvious Lorwardian design that the Wegos were trying to swarm to bring down as a few more ducked and whirled, trying to reach the cackling techno-wizard calling herself Electronique.

"Man, what happened to the good Electronique," Ron sighed as he spared a single glance for the woman firing a potentially lethal laser from her gauntlet at anyone foolish enough to get close to her.

"Turns out it does wear off," Shego grinned, and let her hands surge with comet power as she sprinted for the nearest leg of the four-legged machine trying to bring down Go Tower from the inside.

"Duh," Kondor told her as he raced alongside her, proving he was pretty strong himself as he grabbed an overturned table she knew weighed a few hundred pounds, and used it to fling at the rotating laser canon on one metal shoulder of their prey to distract it. "Henchco wants repeat business. Not happy clients who only need one shot of their nefarious devices."

"So, what do you do, Blackie," she demanded as she hammered one leg, finding it reinforced, of course, and yelped as a powerful steel hand backhanded her across the room.

"I fly, Greenie," Kondor grinned, catching her in midair twenty feet off the ground.

"Let's focus, people," Ron shouted, leaping about in seemingly random fashion as he deftly avoided the six metal hands as the robot tried to simultaneously hammer or laser him in vain.

"Whoa! What's up with the monkey-man?"

"Exactly," Shego grinned smugly. "Just drop me on top," she told him, seeing an advantage to flight. "I'll finish those laser but good," she growled, her hands blazing again.

"Hey! Watch the feathers! They're attached!"

"Just get me up there!"

Across the room, a green shield suddenly appeared and spared one Wego a searing injury as Electronique turned to gape at the newcomer gradually walking toward her.

"You," she hissed in heavily accented English. "Kim Pozzible! What are you doing here? And in such….ridiculous……?"

A huge, green fist suddenly flashed out of nowhere to smash into the side of her head, and the now glassy-eyed villainess shook her head briefly before declaring, "That…..waz cheat…..!"

Then she fell flat on her back.

"Quick," a Wego shouted. "Her left gauntlet controls the robot," another shouted as the young hero raced toward the fallen woman.

Kim was already pulling off both gauntlets, and dropped them to the floor to crush under her heel. The sparking devices surged briefly, then only smoked faintly as across the room the sounds of chaos faded, and a low creaking announced the slow leaning of the robot who had lost one leg, and half of a second, and was starting to fall over.

"Get out of the way," a Wego shouted as their copies began to vanish, and the robot slowly fell to shake the very foundation of the tower, if not the island.

Shego somersaulted clear as Ron simply stood and watched as Kondor circled overhead, out of danger as the two Wegos stood by Kim who was cuffing the technically-based felon with steel cuffs she wouldn't be breaking anytime soon. They were some designed to hold Shego. She knew that the woman wouldn't be getting out of them.

"Miss…..Possible," a confused voice asked as she rose to face a still unsteady Hego who had rejoined them. "What happened? And what is with the new costume?"

"Yeah, and what's with your birdman, Hego? Looking for new and lamer teammates?"

"Shego," Kim snapped.

"Since you left the team, Shego, you don't have any say in our membership. Sister, or not."

"Hold up," Kondor exclaimed. "She's your _sister_," he asked as Ron looked around and asked, "Anyone seen Mego?"

They all looked at him as if Kondor might just be as dumb as another birdbrain they knew.

"We'll find him," Wego said, ignoring Kondor to focus on Ron's question, and multiplied to spread out through the devastated tower.

"Find him, and call the police. We need to talk," Kim told them. "All of us."

**KP**

Hego sat at the righted table surrounded by the team, and Team Possible. Kondor, he had introduced, was a new applicant who had shown up after they announced tryouts for a new member of Team Go to finally fill in the vacant spot.

He had been hesitant considering the whole bird motif, but Kondor had enhanced strength, very keen senses, and could fly under his own power as his wings he generated from his feathered arms were real, and a part of him. He had been mutated by a lab accident while attending Go University, but felt his mishap a kind one.

It had not taken long for him to decide to play hero.

"Boys, and their toys," Shego muttered as she groaned at the explanations.

Kim didn't even bother to ask her to behave.

"Guys? Ready to listen," she asked quietly. She spoke so grimly, and so quietly that even Mego, found unconscious earlier behind a fallen wall shut up, and looked her way.

"This is serious, and it's important. I need you to help me save a few worlds."

"When you say worlds," Hego asked.

"I mean, literally, worlds," she told him. "Including our own."

Hego nodded, and told her, "If it is that serious, Miss Possible, go ahead. We're listening."

"I just have to wonder why Shego is with you," the still glum Mego drawled, upset that he had completely missed out on the entire fight, and his chance to prove his power was more than a party favor after that wall fell on him.

"It started a day ago," she told him. "When I went after Shego again."

The group listened to the story that she told only from the point of when she spotted the falling fireball. Hego's grim expression turned absolutely severe as he looked from her to Shego, and back again. Then looked back to Kim to ask her, "I'd be the first to hope Shego might be redeemed this time, but…. I have to ask. Do you really think it's smart to trust her with this kind of thing, Miss Possible. She doesn't exactly have a stellar track record here, and this sounds like a very serious….."

"Exactly. Very serious," Kim told him. "Serious enough that Shego's self interest is involved since if we lose, we all lose. This….entity isn't coming to invade, or play games. It's coming to completely, and utterly destroy the planet. We cannot let that happen. Not to Earth. And not to those unsuspecting creatures out there that may not even realize what is coming."

"So, you're really in," one Wego asked his sister.

"Do I look like I'd sit this one out," Shego growled. "I sure don't trust anyone else with my hide. So, doy. Yes, I am really in," she told him.

Hego, with surprising reserve, merely said, "I hope you really mean that this time, sis."

"Uh, guys. As the potential junior member, maybe I should just sit this one out," Kondor asked. "Somehow, space doesn't sound like the place for me to be……"

"Actually, the more bodies we have, the better our chances."

"Do you already have a plan," Mego asked after glancing at Hego who looked ready to offer his own ideas just then.

"Yes," Kim told them. "And it's going to be close, no matter what we do, so we have to work together to ensure it works."

"All right. Let's hear……"

The cracked monitor suddenly chirped, and a grim looking Betty Director appeared on the fuzzy monitor. "Is this on? Are we getting through," she asked someone off the monitor.

"Dr. Director," Kim asked, still in costume as she turned to face the monitor as Team Go frowned at the intrusion. "What's wrong?"

"You'd better see this one yourself," Betty told her as the cracked monitor fuzzed, and an obviously alien ship appeared on the grounds outside the nation's capital.

Standing outside it were three massive aliens. One of them Lorwardian. Two others were sickly yellow, and holding long spears. Kim recognized them instantly from the ring. Zarqu. The insectoids that had mortally wounded Abin Sur.

"Kim," Betty's voice returned. "It looks like we need you again. Whatever that force field is, we can't get through it, and it's pretty obvious they aren't here to make friends."

Which was when the Lorwardian stepped forward to speak to the media daring to approach the aliens.

"I give you one standard hour to hand over the Green Lantern that fled to your world. Then we destroy _everything_," the Lorwardian growled, his broad chest devoid of any kind of marking as Warhok's had possessed.

"Like they weren't going to do it anyway," Shego muttered.

All eyes went to her, but Kim only rose from her own seat, and nodded to Betty. "We're on our way, Dr. Director. Tell everyone to hold back, and don't antagonize them."

"Well? You in," the Wegos asked as they looked back at Kondor when the others raced for their jets.

The black-clad avian looked around, and sighed. "I must have been crazy to start doing this," he said, and followed the two teen toward the exit.

"That's just how we felt," one Wego began.

"The first time Shego went nuts," the other concluded.

Kondor was not inspired as he trailed after them to find the redhead and her people climbing into a compact VTOL as Team GO raced to the exterior entrance to their hangar since the interior one had been blocked by rubble. Ten minutes later, and two sleek aircraft, one black as night, one as colorful as its occupants, roared east toward the coast, and the first of the aliens they would soon be facing.

_To Be Continued………_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales.

_**KP: Green Lantern's Light**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 2: **_Initiation._

"We're just outside D.C. airspace," Shego told Kim who had returned to her own mission gear just then. "Any ideas?"

"Two pronged attack," she told her. "You listening, Hego," she asked over the communications frequency opened for them by Shego.

"We're listening," Mego answered.

"Hego's pouting," Shego predicted.

"All right. Shego and I go in from the front, and divert them. Hego, you lead your team from the rear, and try to get around that force shield. If they don't just drop it when they spot us. Ron, you'll hold back, and come in where and when you're needed," she told him.

"Sounds like a plan," Shego agreed.

"You know, I do have wings," Kondor spoke over the channel. "I can fly."

"Save them," Kim told him. "They'd probably just shoot you down, and I doubt you could fly through their force field."

"Now two of them are pouting," Shego predicted.

"Shego. Behave," Kim told her.

"Are you trying to sound like my mother," the woman quipped. "Because she couldn't make that stick either."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Everyone just stick to the plan, and let me talk to them."

"So, you're not going to just charge in blasting, and show them who's the boss?"

Kim frowned at her.

"What? It's what Hego would do. Wait, it's what you usually do, too," she realized sardonically with a grin at Ron.

"We both know how well that works against a Lorwardian," she retorted. "And as to the two Zarqu…."

"The who-what," Shego blinked.

"The bug-people," Kim sighed.

"That's what I thought you said," Shego remarked dryly.

"Can't we just leave her behind," Ron asked.

"Now _there's_ a plan," Shego nodded agreeably. "You go squash bugs. Or not. I'll stay in the jet, and watch."

"You can't fly it without me, Shego. I took the liberty of pre-programming the flight computer. Unless I allow it, you aren't even turning on the radio."

"Wow, you are smart," Shego informed her. "But what makes you think I would take off and leave you?"

"Years of experience," she and Ron both said as one.

"Now, see. That just hurts."

"Get over it," Ron told her. "Just remember. You run now, and there won't be any place left to run in a few days."

"You just have to remind me of that one, don't you, monkey boy," she sighed as they closed on the city below. "Fine. Fine. We'll go with your plan. For now."

Kim shot her a glare, but said nothing.

"We're landing two miles out, Miss Possible," Hego reported just then. "We'll come in under cover of your landing, and try to make our move from there."

"If you can get through that force field, take out their ship," Kim told them. "Whatever else, we can't let them get back to report to Juggernaut. I don't want it thinking we're more of a threat, and it should come here first any faster than it's already moving."

"Understood. And tell Shego we are not pouting," Hego quipped himself before closing the channel.

Shego didn't even smirk as she looked at Kim. She was looking even more than grim than ever. "Are you saying the planet-thingy can think, too?"

"It's a form of advanced AI. Primarily focused on survival, and self-preservation, but it is conscious."

"Oh, that's just perfect. So, we're not only taking on the planet-eater's loopy friends, we have to cope with a giant brain?"

"A giant brain limited in its thinking to just what I described. But it is aware enough to drive its own course when it wants. So let's not give it reason to think we should be first on the menu, or that it should speed up for any reason."

"I agree with her," Shego told Ron.

And people called him immature he thought as he saw a different side of her at the moment. Ron only stared at her. Slowly shaking his head.

"Approaching the landing zone," Kim reported as they flew past the military trying to contain the area, their clearance already in place as other GJ forces were part of the military's response.

They stopped well short of the trio standing boldly outside their ship, and hovered briefly before they began to descend.

"All right. Useful info," Kim told them as her ring pulsed. "The Lorwardians like to bluster…."

"Doy."

"Shego," Ron growled a warning.

"The Zar…. The bugs, however, like to exploit that kind of thing, and sneak attack every chance they get. It's probably how they nailed the last Lantern," she told Shego, not saying anything about the fact that the ring had trouble with anything yellow anyway. And the bugs were very yellow. As were their spears, and likely the spectrum of their weaponry's charges. Zarqu were smart, too. In a universe that didn't care for bugs in general, they had to be.

"So we keep an extra close eye on the bugs," Shego nodded as they opened the hatch, and Ron and Kim both activated their nannite-driven body armor. Hers remained a silvery-white with blue piping. His was all black in deference to his ninja roots. Ron waited until the women were ready, then went full stealth mode and slipped off the ship only after Kim and Shego stepped outside.

"Just follow my lead," Kim told Shego quietly as they left the jet, and walked toward the three aliens looking the pair over with obvious disdain.

"Hey, I'm staying behind you, cheerleader. You're the one with all the protection as far as I can tell. But maybe your Nerdlinger could give me one of those magic suits next time out? A force field of my own would be kind of nice right about now."

Kim only sighed.

"Why are you small females here," the Lorwardian demanded, glowering down at them when Kim stopped ten feet away from him, and the edge of the ship's shielding. "We demanded the Green Lantern."

"You mean the red guy in green," Kim asked guilelessly.

"Yesssss," one of the Zarqu chittered, and if a bug could smirk, it did. "Where is that coward hiding. Bring him to usssss, and your world may yet be sssssaved."

"Listen, bug-boy……"

Kim shot a curt glare her way, and then looked back. "I found his body. The alien you call Green Lantern is dead."

"Dead," the Lorwardian bellowed. "Then where is his….."

"Body," the other bug demanded when the warrior faltered, obviously not wanting to give anything away.

"In pieces. We barely got away. Yeah, I was there, too. His whole ship, what was left of it, blew up. Zip. Zero. Nada. That's what's left, beanstalk," Shego told the giant warrior.

The three frowned, and then one of the Zarqu finally demanded, "And what of his ring?"

"What ring," both women asked on cue, Kim being grateful that Shego actually sounded genuinely sincere for once. And that her battle suit had covered the emerald band on her hand for the moment. She suspected that it helped she had mentally willed it to stay unseen for now, too.

The trio looked at one another again, the bugs chittering vehemently as they spoke without benefit of a translator as they argued.

"Uh, Princess?"

"I'd guess they were arguing about what to do now," Kim said, not telling her she understood every word. That the ring allowed her to hear every sound as if they were all speaking articulate English. And they were arguing about them. The bugs wanted to take a little sampling of the plunder to come. The Lorwardian wanted to simply return to Juggernaut and inform it that the threat to their survival was apparently gone, and their plans could proceed on schedule.

One of the bugs, however, was not so sure.

It kept pointing out that if the Lantern's ring were missing, then it had already sought out a new host. They had to find that host, and neutralize them before they presented a threat to their 'god world.'

"Hey, bug-boy. Wanna clue in the natives, because we don't like being ignored."

"Shego," Kim groaned, the three looking back their way.

It would have done no good to explain the Zarqu didn't have regimented gender. That they were, in essence, sexless. What they did have was attitude. Lots of attitude. Shego had to be mad to be challenging them so openly.

"As you are so quick to seek oblivion, human? We shall oblige," one of the Zarqu told her as it raised a spear.

Shego smirked, and Kim changed her mind about her.

The woman was devious.

If the bug was going to attack, that meant their shield had to come down. Which it did.

For all of the span of time it took the Zarqu to raise its spear, and fling it unerringly at Shego's green and black chest.

Kim's instinct was to act, but she allowed that this was her reluctant companion's show, and to be honest, she did like watching the woman in action at times when she had that luxury. As always, she was poetry in motion as she suddenly dodged the deadly, glowing spear even as both of her hands erupted with green energies, and delivered a devastating palm strike that actually shattered the thick half midway in midair, sending its sparking pieces clattering to the ground.

"That the best you got, bug-boy," she sneered, raising her hands suggestively.

"It is another Lantern," the other bug chittered anxiously.

Kim noted that reaction. So, yellow bugs weren't that confident after all?

"No," the Lorwardian spat in disgust. "It is one of the accursed star-touched primates that defeated the legendary Warhok. Even an exile like myself has heard of this one. Be wary, she is far more dangerous than she appears."

"Got that right, stretch," Shego grinned as the shield came back up, and the trio actually backed toward their ship as both bugs now pulled their sidearms.

"Down, Shego," she shouted, and leapt to push her aside this time as the bug's energy weapons didn't seem to require a lowered shield as they flashed, and almost took her head off.

If Kim's own force shield hadn't deflected the twin bolts of yellow energy that sparked violently when they struck her suit's shielding.

"She is the flame-haired demon that slew my kinsman," the Lorwardian froze as he glared her way, shouting his obvious fury. "She is the one that cost my family its honor, and caused me to be exiled in disgrace."

The bugs warned him against his impetuousness, but the big giant roared a wordless challenge, and the shield dropped again as his own huge spear was lifted when he charged at Kim.

"Ron! Now!"

The alien warrior suddenly stopped midstep, and was somehow flung up and through the air even as he howled indignantly before he landed hard on his back thirty feet from the ship's protective shielding.

Which the bugs were apparently trying to raise even as she and Shego ignored the bigger alien to charge the Zarqu. They didn't even try to shoot them now as both turned and fled for the ship. Just as Kondor flew over the top of the alien shuttle, and came down fast and hard to deliver twin fists to the bugs before they could reach the hatch.

Team Go appeared around the bow and stern in tandem, and closed on the stunned Zarqu who chittered madly as they tried to recover even as the super-powered brothers surrounded them.

"Where's Mego?"

"Oh, he's inside making a mess of things," one of the Wegos grinned as more than a few of them simultaneously pounded and stripped the bugs until they were completely weaponless, and left flat on the ground. Hego smirked, and made a show of crushing their weapons in powerful fists as Shego only rolled her eyes. "Show off," she grumbled.

The dishonored warrior, meanwhile, was being pounded by an invisible monkey master who was having as little trouble with him as he had the first and last two invaders he had once faced.

"See," Shego sighed, glaring at Ron who reappeared only when the giant lay stunned, and unable to resist any longer. "And you wonder why I tell Drew to leave you guys alone these days? You two take all the fun out of being a bad guy."

"Then quit," Kim told her pointedly.

Shego gave her an odd look, but said nothing.

"Tie these guys up, and be careful of their mandibles," Kim told the brothers as Kondor preened, looking a little smug.

She nodded his way as she turned toward Ron and the Lorwardian, and told him, "Nice improvisation, Kondor. You're not bad at this."

"Oh, please. He got lucky, and sucker-punched them," Shego complained as she walked after Kim, feeling she had been cheated somehow.

"Don't feel bad, Shego. There's still an entire world-eating planet full of alien fanatics to deal with out there," Kim reminded her.

"See? You could have gone all week without reminding me of that one," she complained as the army hesitantly moved toward them.

"Good work, Ron," she said, and lifted the Lorwardian's own massive spear in her gloved hands.

Ron only smiled. "What now?"

"Now we question him. He said a few things that have me curious."

"Yeah, I caught the whole star-touched, and flame demon thingy myself," Shego admitted as she stood with her as Kim rolled the now bound alien over on his back, heedless of his hands now tied together with part of his own belt Ron had conscripted to that use.

The red eyes opened a moment later, and glared up at them, but the warrior said nothing.

"You knew Warhok?"

The warrior said nothing.

"And Warmonga?"

His jaw clenched, but he remained silent.

"I know you'd laugh at torture," Kim told him.

The big warrior snorted his disdain.

"You're probably laugh at our jails, too."

His expression held her beneath contempt.

"However, I wonder how you'd feel if we dragged you into one of our spaceships, and carried you home to drop you in the middle of your emperor's throne room? Bound and helpless."

The man looked horrified. "You would not!"

"Trust me, big guy," Ron smiled coldly. "She would."

"Oh, yeah," Shego agreed.

"Not, however, before I put a slave collar on that thick neck," Kim adlibbed, using information the ring had furnished her about some of Lorwardian culture and tradition when she had briefly queried it about such things as insults and slights. "Wonder what that would do for your family's standing?"

"What do you wish to know," he growled bitterly.

"I'm already guessing that having been exiled, you found Juggernaut, and intentionally steered it our way out of revenge."

"If you know that much, then what more do you wish to know," he growled, surprising Ron and Shego both who did not yet realize how much the ring could do for her.

Kim was fast finding out even without training that her only real limitation was her own imagination and will. The ring really was a kind of ultimate weapon. No wonder Juggernaut and the bugs were so worried about that one, lone Lantern.

Had Abin Sur not been so trusting, or been caught off guard, he might well have turned them back by now with Earth being none the wiser.

"You mentioned Shego as being star-touched. What do you know of that?"

"We have met her accursed kind before. How or why, we know not, but there are those who seemed to have been infused with the power of the cosmos which manifests in diverse powers that often confound us in our attempts to expand our empire," he muttered bleakly. "As you were but lowborn monkeys, my cousins felt sure that you could not have possibly harnessed the true might of those powers, and so you would not be any real threat when they came to claim your world in the name of our empire. And to avenge his battle mate's dishonor by the green one's battle mate, the _Blue Pretender_."

"Okay, the less said about him the better."

The warrior only scowled at Shego, and looked back to Kim. "Is that all you wish to know?"

"Oh, no," Kim smiled. "I'd like to know about Juggernaut. And how to turn it around."

"You're too late. In five ceanarrs, the world-eater will enter your system, and begin its approach to the inhabited moons we first detected on our initial sweep of your system. Then it will come here. You are doomed, flame-hair. For not even you can possibly……"

"Tell me about how Juggernaut moves," she snapped. "Or we'll be visiting your home soon."

The man's jaw clenched again, and then he began to talk.

"Ceanarrs," Shego asked as they walked away, leaving the Lorwardian and the Zarqu in army hands for the time being.

"Think hours," Kim told her. "Time is shorter than I realized. We have to get ready now."

She stopped and stared at the bug's ship. Then Team Go. "But first we need to fine-tune your powers."

"My powers?"

"All of you. If what the big jerk said was right, you've all got more potential than you realize. If it's like the ring, your own mind and imagination is what is keeping you in check. We need to get around that if we're going to have a real chance."

"You're saying I could be even more powerful than I already am," Shego grinned.

"Uh, KP? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Shego's pretty tough like she is."

"For what we're facing, she needs to be tougher. All of them do. Take the jet and fly to Middleton, Ron. Tell dad to get the Keppler IX ready, and armed to the teeth. We'll be there as soon as I figure out how to fine-tune Team Go, and fly this alien shuttle. I have an idea, so let me call Wade, and get things moving."

"How long will that take?"

"Not as long as you might think," Kim told him as she held up her covered ring, but only used her Kimmunicator to call Wade.

"Oh. Right. We'll be ready, Kim," he nodded as she spoke to their younger friend, and he loped off to the borrowed jet.

"Of course he can fly it without you," Shego muttered as she watched the sleek VTOL power up, and start to climb into the air as Kim disconnected her Kimmunicator channel once she had told Wade what she wanted.

Kim only smiled. "Time to get serious, Shego," she told her as she now also deactivated her battle armor, and they headed towards the waiting heroes where Mego had rejoined them by now.

"Oh, please, I'm always serious," she grumbled as her brothers stared at that comment, but said nothing. Even Hego remembered her moods well enough to know when to stay silent these days.

"Dial down, Shego," Kim told her, and turned to Mego. "Now, tell me what you did to the ship."

"Not much," he admitted. "Everything was pretty…..well, alien, so I just went right for what looked like the main computer, and pulled all three plugs that looked important."

"Nothing else," she asked the purple-clad hero.

"Like I said," he muttered," he told her as they walked on board the ship and he gesutred around them. "Alien."

"All right. Plug those leads back in, and let's see if I can figure this out before we rendezvous with Ron and my dad back at Middleton."

"Uh, Miss Possible," Hego pointed out. "As much as we want to help, how are we going to manage…..out there," he asked with surprising shrewdness in Shego's opinion. "We can't exactly breathe in space."

"That's why we're headed for the Space Center, first," Kim told him. "We need to amp your powers, put my plan on the table, and then get ready for a fight."

She glanced at her Kimmunicator. "All in three hours," she added.

"But, no pressure," Kondor remarked with more than a little concern.

"Just tell me, are they all going to be like those…..creatures," one of the Wegos asked. "Because, I have to say. Bugs?"

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," the other twin finished with a genuine shudder.

"I doubt they'll all be Zarqu. Bugs," she amended when all of them stared at her. "Hopefully, they'll be the sort that put you on an even playing field long enough for us to neutralize Juggernaut."

"Just how exactly are we going to do that," Shego asked now as Mego turned to give Kim a thumb's up after he grew back up out of the computer to one side of the rather large cabin that was a single room in the alien ship. No amenities on this spacecraft. Just a few seats, and the consoles that controlled the vessel. The rest of the ship was crammed with engines and whatever else made it space-worthy.

"Okay," she said, raising her right hand again. "Let's see if the tutorial thingy can give me a crash course in flying alien ships," she said as pointed the ring at herself not for the first time.

"Uhm, Miss Possible," Hego asked. "Just what exactly how safe is…..?"

"Hush. Grownups working," Shego drawled, knowing he had been out of the loop for most of the ride, and knowing he liked to be the leader. Since they had shown up, Kim had been stealing his thunder, and she found it rather hilarious. She knew firsthand how that had to be killing him. Still, even muscle-head how to know how far out of his depth he was just now.

"That….seems simple enough," Kim murmured more to herself than anyone else a moment later as she turned to eye the main console.

"Uh, Kimberly," Kondor called from the still open hatch. "There's a guy with lots of ribbons out here that wants to see you," he told her before she could take a seat.

"Now what," she grumbled, and headed to the hatch to look out to see the army now surrounding the small alien ship.

"Miss Possible," the silver-haired man saluted her. "We appreciate what you've done, but we'll be taking possession of this alien vessel now. So why don't you and your associates step outside, and let us do our job."

"Now he grows a pair," Shego remarked from behind her shoulder.

"General…..Paxton," she read from his uniform. "If you check with Dr. Director….."

"Global Justice does not trump the United States Army, young lady," the old soldier growled. "Now, step out of the alien craft, and….."

"Ooooohhhhh, someone is going to get spanked," Shego tittered as Kim reached over, and pressed a button. The hatch closed instantly, cutting the man off even as he blustered.

"The clock is ticking," she told her curtly, heading back for the controls. "And we don't have time for this nonsense."

"Hold on, guys," she said, settling down to start the engines as she deftly activated them, the shields, and the communications all in deft, practiced movements as if she had been doing it for years. "We're going up."

"Look at that," Shego grinned, looking at the video monitors since the ship didn't actually have windows or ports. "I can see them shooting, but I don't hear, or feel anything. I gotta get one of these."

"Shego, sit down," she told her as the ship rose horizontally from the ground.

The green-skinned woman started to ask why even as she was hurled across the cabin to land in Hego's arms when Kim activated the main thrusters.

"Don't. Say. A. Word," she hissed at the grinning man as Kim turned to a monitor that now had Dr. Director's grim visage on it.

"Dr. Director. We're heading for Middleton. You might want to calm down a General Paxton. Our clock is still ticking, and he wants to play games over authority."

"Understood, Kimberly. I'll contact the president myself as soon as you're clear. I hope you have a plan?"

"Working on it. I'm heading for the Space Center now. I trust the military there won't be getting in our way?"

"They're all under Commander Du's authority. He'll be leading the elite assault force going with you. I felt you could use a little more help."

"It can't hurt," Kim agreed. "I just hope he's ready. We have to launch in less than three hours to intercept that behemoth, or we all may yet lose."

"They're already ready, Kim. And Wade sent special armor and weapons for your team, too. He thought you'd be needing them."

"I was hoping he would be ready," Kim agreed. "Thanks, Dr. Director."

"And…..cue the jets," Shego pointed out five F-22's coming up fast behind them as she came up to sit on one side of Kim, gesturing to a monitor showing the aircraft on their tail.

"I'll let you call this guy before he declares war on us," Kim grumbled in disgust before closing the channel with the head of Global Justice.

"Five of them," Mego, who sat closest to Kim, and frowned at the monitor.

"What do we do," Kondor asked.

"Wave bye-bye," Kim told him, and flipped a switch.

Shego deafened everyone in the cabin with her shout of glee as the craft accelerated so fast the jets were left behind in a literal eye-blink. Then the switch was thrown again, and the ship decelerated with very little real inertia plaguing the occupants as she circled the region, and came down toward a large, dome that was the heart of the Middleton Space Center.

She landed not far from a sleek, delta-winged craft that was being crawled over and under by dozens of techs and workers. Ron stood outside with Wade and Dr. James Possible as they guided the men. Nearby, thirty men in dark blue flight-suits and carrying heavy weapons stood at attention as Will walked toward the arriving alien ship.

"Will," Kim nodded as she stepped outside first. "Dr. Director said you had a team ready to help out."

"Our finest," he nodded grimly. "They've been training for this kind of mission since that Lorwardian fiasco. We didn't want to get caught off guard again," he said, shooting a scowl at Shego.

"All right. Once I take care of Team Go, and brief everyone, we'll launch."

"I have everything waiting in the conference room, Kimmie-Cub," James Possible told her as Wade nodded. "But is it really that serious. Ronald said…."

"It's worse than Lorwardians, dad. If we don't stop this thing out there, there won't be a planet left to come back to if we blow it."

"Well, I have every faith in you, sweetheart," the rocket scientist beamed, making her blush.

"Could we get over the mush, and just get to it already," Shego complained.

"It's nice to see that a little something like the end of the world can't improve your personality," Mego huffed.

He quickly ducked around Hego when she turned to glare at him, her eyes glittering ominously.

"So, just what do you think you're going to be able to do for us," Hego asked quietly as Kim walked over to join Wade, and took something from him.

"We're going to amp your powers," she told him, and opened a small case she had taken from Wade.

"Isn't that like your battle armor," Shego asked, eyeing the silver bands.

"Somewhat. I made a few modifications that should help you out there," Wade told them. "First of all, it'll give you up to ten or maybe even fifteen minutes life support if your other suit fails. More importantly," the young genius told the members of Team Go, the suits, once activated will soak up ambient energies from the void around you, and fuel your own strength and powers by a factor of ten."

"Ten," Shego murmured, and eyed the bands.

"I'll tell you now, these are completely experimental. I'm not sure how well they'll work, only that they should."

"I'm sure they'll work fine," Hego nodded, taking one of the bands to slide it on a thick wrist.

"It'll have to," Kim told him. "We don't have time for practice," she said as she handed out the bands. "Don't activate them until we're ready to go, and actually face this…..sitch. Now, guys, let's go make a plan."

"Make a plan? I thought you had one," Shego sputtered as she slid the simple, silver band on her own wrist.

"Sort of," she shrugged. "That's why we're here with Wade and dad. To work out the bugs."

"Work out the…..? We're dead," Shego groaned.

"I think I already pointed out birds do not belong in space," Kondor added as he realized he didn't get one of the bands.

No one listened.

To Be Continued……


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

_**KP: Green Lantern's Light**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 3: **_Face-Off_

"Ready to launch," Kim asked the other ship as she settled into the command chair on the alien ship with Shego behind her.

"Ready, KP," Ron's voice carried over the radio, he already being familiar with the space plane being the ideal pilot after a quick refresher course.

Of course, her dad's new AI also helped by being in control of most of the ship. Ron would only have to guide the computer in doing what they needed. What Kim had planned.

"I could have flown either of these buckets….."

"I'd rather not take the chance you had a change-of-heart halfway to our target," she told the green-skinned woman behind her as she started the engines. "Not when we might need all the help we can get before this is over."

Just now she was wearing her space suit over her battle-suit, and had willed the ring to vanish again, deciding a sneak-attack on the Juggernaut and its defenders was going to be their best ploy this go-round without tipping them that another Green Lantern was coming.

"Engines are lit," Ron's voice called again. "We're waiting on you, KP," Ron told her.

The space plane carried the rest of Team Go, while hers carried a crack team of military commandos with state-of-the-art armor and weapons to help them.

"All right, guys. Get ready then. On my mark. Three, two, one, and….launch!"

Kim tensed, feeling the ship move, and the controls respond just the way she expected, but she couldn't help but worry about Ron. Not that she doubted his skill, or the AI, but Hego was with him. And she already knew he and his brothers had the tendency to argue over who was supposed to be doing what. She still remembered the day Mego had simply reached over, grabbed the controls of the Go Jet as they were en route to a mission with Team Go, and declared he was the better pilot, and should be flying.

Fortunately, she had been wearing her jetpack that day.

"We're on your starboard wing, Kim," Ron declared as they gained altitude. "Man, this is one sweet ride. Thank we could get your dad to hand it over after this," he asked.

"I doubt the Space Center would appreciate even us taking over their experimental spacecraft, Ron," she grinned.

"Yeah, but just think of the dates we could have. The moon? Mars? Maybe an asteroid just for two?"

"Doy, and I thought Blueboy was loopy," Shego commented at the cheesy remarks.

"Sweet, Ron, but let's focus. I'm going to put a tractor beam on you now," she told him as they left the planet's atmosphere behind, "And then I can drag you along in slipstream when I fire a hyper-burst thrust."

"You can do that," Ron asked, then immediately asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to go real fast," Shego cut in.

"So don't fight it when you feel me latch onto your ship," Kim told him. "Even dad's space plane probably can't keep up with this thing when it warms up, and I need you guys with me when we get to the Juggernaut."

She paused, then added, "And don't forget, Hego. You guys don't activate those amplifiers until we're ready to fight."

"We know, Miss Possible," the voice came back, "And we'll be waiting for your signal. Don't worry, Team Go won't let you down."

"Wow, I never thought I would see that. Well, hear it."

"Hear what," Kim asked as she prepped the hyper-thrust, and activated the tractor beam on the alien shuttle as she used the initial course to simply reverse their trajectory to find the invader coming to their system.

Shego smirked, but even Kim saw she looked a bit worried. "He sounded scared. And that isn't like the big glory hound," she admitted.

"And you aren't," she asked.

"Please," she huffed. "After those Lorwardians, how much worse could it get?"

"We're about to find out," she told her, and threw several switched, pressed the actuator that drew the space plane into their slipstream, and then slid the throttle controls forward, and pressed the large, yellow button attached to that throttle control where her thumb rested.

For four long seconds the world turned into a gray-green streak of color that blurred around them, and then she felt the tug of gravity from something huge, and she banked away even as the burst faded, and she realized they were just passing Jupiter.

"Halfway there, guys," she radioed, though she wasn't sure if the transmitter worked in this weird speed as there was no reply. Then again, from the looks on the agents' faces around her, they might not be able to reply.

"Suck it up, guys," Shego spat, not liking the shade of an agent near her.

Kim gave them a week smile as she felt her stomach tighten, but she had lived half her life doing wild and extreme stunts. She willed herself to resist the nausea, and studied the controls as she now shut down the hyper-thrust, and slowed the ships before she risked releasing the tractor beam so any residual inertia didn't inadvertently damage the smaller spacecraft.

"Okay, guys, power down, and hold position. Do you copy, Ron," she called.

"Y-Yeah, KP. Some r-ride, huh?"

"Beats the coasters at Cold Mountain," she agreed cheerfully.

"Uh, Kimmie," Shego rasped, staring at the monitor before her.

"What, Shego."

Shego only pointed.

"Uh, this is probably clichéd, but…..I've got a bad feeling about this," she told Kim as what she first took for a moon out past the icy rock that might be a planet. Might be an asteroid. Only that moon was heading right for them, and it was getting bigger. A lot bigger.

"Guys, now," Kim told the agents. "Remember, we have to get the drive systems down, and change the navigation coordinates at the least. Anything, and anyone in your way has to be dealt with hard and fast. You get that, Ron?"

"We're moving to flank them, Kim. We'll come in behind them, and try our luck from the far side."

"Just keep your locator beacons on, and don't get split up. In this case, I suspect we'll all need to cover one another's backs."

"And my back," Shego asked irritably.

"You follow Commander Du, and listen to him."

"And you?"

She smiled. "I'm going to do what I do best," she said, still flying directly toward what looked like an important nodule on the surface of the huge, metal sphere that was heading toward them.

Even as it neared that icy rock Shego had first spotted, the lower hemisphere of the metal sphere opened like gaping jaws, and just engulfed the planetoid. The jaws closed even as a burst of superheated flame melted any ice on the rock, and internal mechanisms began crushing the planetoid even before the jaws were closed.

"Holy…… Spit," Shego gasped. "We're going to fight _that_?"

"No. Just stop it. The fighting is going to be….."

"We're close to what looks like some kind of engine," Ron announced at that point, hidden behind the yellowish sphere. "We're going down to investigate. I'm betting that whatever is most guarded is going to be where we want to be."

"Work fast, guys. From what I can tell, we're two hours before this thing reaches its first targets, and we lose our first charge. If it reaches Jupiter's moons, someone is going to die."

"Not gonna happen, KP," Ron assured her. "We're going in, and…."

"Ron?"

"Sorry," he said over the sound of a large explosion. "Welcome committee is definitely out. We're definitely on top of something important. Good luck, Kim," he shouted before the radio went silent.

"Are they…."

"I still have them on radar. They're about to land. We're approaching what looks like….."

"Is that…..an eye," Will Du exclaimed as they gaped at the massive node that looked like a silver ball attached to a thick cable as they approached it.

"Two nodes," she noted even as an electronic squall suddenly filled the cabin.

"I think they noticed us," Shego hissed as they narrowly evaded the energy blast aimed at them, and that might well have taken them out even with their shields.

"Definitely," Will agreed as he nodded, and his men suited up, and armed their weapons.

"You, too, Shego," she was told. "It's time to get serious."

"You think?"

"Will, you and your men head for that second orb. Take it out, and maybe if it is some kind of eye, or….guidance dealie, we can slow this thing. Shego, you amp up, and take out that first one."

"And you," Shego asked, clinging to her seat as the ship bucked as Kim ducked and flew lower, heading to a point just between the two massive orbs.

"I'm guessing if those are….eyes, then the brain, or control center must be somewhere just up ahead. Take out the orbs, and join me. We'll go from there."

"You're kidding. Right," Shego asked as Will offered her a pulse rifle after she activated the band on her wrist before pulling on the helmet to seal her own battle armor.

"It's going to be a fight the moment I set down, guys," Kim cut them off. "It looks like this thing has some kind of atmosphere, but for now, keep your suits on just in case. Ready?"

"Ready," Will nodded, and cocked his own weapon as his men gathered around the hatch.

Even as they landed, Kim activated her battle armor, and jumped up as the hatch opened.

"Use your shields," Will shouted as their modified space suits shimmered with blue even as the reception outside fired at them the moment the hatch opened.

"I've got this side," Shego growled, and leapt out from the hatch without waiting on a ramp still being extended as she flung bright, fiery green balls of plasma at the nearest group.

The explosions sent almost a dozen of the aliens flying, and more ducked, or outright ran as she charged them, flinging more balls of potentially lethal energy that seemed stronger than ever.

"That thing does shut down, right," Will asked Kim as she jumped out behind him as they spotted Shego headed right for the nearest orb stalk.

"Just hope it lasts long enough to shut this thing down. I'm headed up the center," she told him. "Good luck, Will."

"You, too, Possible," he growled, and turned to lead his agents into battle, and toward the far orb-stalk as Kim charged right down the middle, using her enhanced speed and strength to break through, and clear a path as she headed toward anything that she hoped might be some kind of control center.

_**KP**_

"I thought you guys were going to be tough," Shego laughed as she saw the weird creatures around her falling back, their bizarre visages twisted in outrage and indignation.

A plasma punch, and a few more fireballs, and she had more of them running and hiding.

Right before something or someone hit her from behind with the kick like a mule.

She went face first into the metal plating at her feet, hitting hard enough to slide a dozen feet, and ending up with her head spinning crazily as she slowly got to her feet as she heard heavy footsteps coming at her from behind.

She turned to look behind her, and groaned.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," she complained as she saw the seven foot, bipedal cow-man that charged her with fists the size of her brother's thick head curled to strike again.

"Do you know….how much….I _hate_…..cows," she roared, her entire body radiating green flame as her temper surged at the memory of a certain vacation on a certain ranch that Drew had talked her into not long ago. Like most things Drew suggested, it had not ended well.

"Let me _show_ you," she smiled viciously as she held up flaming hands, and met the bull's charge head-on.

The other sentients around her stood and gaped as the seemingly mismatched pair charged headlong into one another, and for a second neither seemed to yield. Until the female visibly faltered, fell back, and landed on her back.

Right before the man-bull went flying over her, bellowing in shock as he slammed into that nearby metallic stalk as thick around as a tree.

Shego grinned as the stalk still shuddered, and the orb swayed high atop its perch.

"Not so tough after all," she jumped up to preen. "Are you?"

Not far away, she heard the explosions and fainter shouts of men over her helmet receiver, and briefly spared a moment to wonder how Cyclop's boys were doing. Right now, she realized she'd better borrow a page from Princess' book, and duck!

She rolled forward, diving under the charging bull's legs who had recovered with surprising speed, and roaring in what was obviously fury even if she didn't understand him. Some things, she knew, were universal. Then she thought of another page from Kimmie's playbook, and raced for that nearby stalk. Putting her back to the orb-stalk, she turned to grin at the bovine behemoth, and waved one hand.

"Yoo-hoo, horn-head. Not too quick, are you," she grinned as she reached behind her, her hands lighting up again.

"Yeah, that's it, come and get me," she grinned, and stood in place as the bovine almost howled at that point, literally lowered his massive head crowned with short, but potentially lethal horns, and charged at her.

She noticed he was leaning forward, keeping her from escaping as before. Unfortunately for him, she had more than one move.

He was just three feet from her when flung her hands forward, blinding him as she leapt up, planted a boot in the center of his thick skull, and helped drive him forward into the metallic stalk as she jumped clear.

The clanging of bone on metal was clearly audible as the air was also filled with a peculiar tinny shriek, and Shego guessed this planet-thingy was just as alive as Kim had told her. It was certainly reacting to the toppling of that orb after she superheated the stalk where she had grabbed it, and then guided horn-head into hammering.

She watched with smug satisfaction as the stalk snapped, and fell over to crush the bovine even as the tinny shriek echoed around her.

"Oh, yeah," she grinned, holding up her clawed gloves that emulated her own. "Who's next?"

The creatures around her might not have understood her. They did, however, understand danger. Almost as one, they turned and fled as she laughed just a bit madly as she turned, and considered where to head. She guessed Kimmie might need backup, but then realized that other orb thingy was still waving overhead not far away.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job," she grumbled as she raced toward the embattled agents.

_**KP**_

"I told you guys," Kondor complained as they hunkered down behind a twisted column starting to smolder from the barrage of energy weapons being fired at them. "Birds don't belong in space. They just don't," he sputtered as Ron peered up to look around.

"What do you think, Stoppable," Hego asked, surprising his brothers, who knew he was usually more of a charge first, and think later kind of guy.

"I'm thinking from the firepower they're laying down, they do not want us inside that door," Ron told them knowingly. "Trust me. Years of blowing up lairs tells me something important is in there."

"I'd have to agree," the twins spoke as one.

"But we still can't get there," Mego told him.

"No, we can't. You, however, can," Ron told him.

"Huh?"

"Okay, you're powers are supposed to be supercharged now, right?"

"I do feel stronger," Hego agreed. "But I doubt even these force fields Miss Possible gave us are going to last long against that firepower."

"They don't have to last," Ron told him. "Listen. I'm going to give you guys a crash course in the fine art of distractions. Here's what we're going to do," he grinned as his usually hazel eyes glittered blue behind the faceplate of his battle armor.

_**KP**_

"What's the hold up," Shego shouted as she jumped a makeshift barrier and landed nimbly beside Will who was helping hold back at least fifty more irate aliens with big guns. Half his team was injured, and the stalk more than fifteen feet away still stood.

"Those guys must have figured out our game plan, because they aren't letting us get close enough to use cutters. And our detonators were crushed before we could set off the explosives Agent Martinez planted.

"Where are they?"

"The detonators," Will frowned. "I told you, they're…."

"No, dimwit," she knocked on his helmet. "The explosives. Point them out."

"Four at the base. Three more planted just five feet from the ground. We were going for a synchronized blast to better….."

"Yada, yada, yada," she cut him off. "More shooty, less talky," she said, and glanced over his shield to eye the stalk, and the defenders that were grouped around it before ducking another volley.

"So, these bombs ready to go?"

"Yes, but…."

"Think a little homemade plasma would set them off?"

A stocky woman laying on her back grinned, and smiled weakly up at her, giving her a thumb's up. "Like nitro on the Fourth of July," the woman told her in obvious pain.

She looked up, noted the stars were changing faster than ever, and saw a massive, ringed planet already in the sky. "We're losing here, guys. Princess ain't going to like it. Will, take your scout troop, and fall back to the ship. If you have to, get off the planet."

"I can't fly that thing," he sputtered.

"You saw how Kimmie was flying it, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but….."

"Listen, errand boy. Just get the ship in the air, and monitor our radios in case we need pickup. Got it?"

"You really think you can bring that thing down," he asked.

"I got the first one, didn't I," she smirked. "You just run for your lives, and let those goons think you're getting chased away. I'll do the rest. Like always," she snorted more to herself than not. Will's glance suggested he had heard her anyway.

"All right, Shego," he nodded. "Simms, Davis, Barnes. Pair up with the wounded, and let's get ready to withdraw. Anyone still on their feet covers the retreat. Ready?"

"Go," Shego barked as they jumped up, and ran back for the conscripted shuttle.

"Move, move, move," Will barked as they raced for the hatch even as the defenders chased after them. They were almost to the ship when Shego jumped up, hands blazing, and rapidly launched several fireballs of bright, green energy at the base of the eye-stalk.

The explosions blew more than a few of the remaining defenders aside, or apart. Overhead, the orb swayed madly before crashing down to the surface even as the tinny wail echoed again in her ears, and the large metal planetoid began to shudder violently.

"Go," Shego shouted when Will paused at the hatch. "I'll find Kimmie!" He waved, ducked inside after his men, and a few minutes later the ship began to rise as the scattered defenders that yet remained fired vainly after the departing shuttle.

"Maybe it's a good think I can't understand them," Shego mused as she ran in the direction she had last seem Kim. She had the feeling some of that shouting aimed her way was probably not too nice.

_**KP**_

"Whoa," Ron staggered when he started to stand up, the entire planetoid shuddering violently as they realized it was actually slowing.

"Looks like Miss Possible is on the job," Hego grinned.

"I don't know. It seems more like a Shego vibe," Mego shuddered at that weird electronic screaming that echoed through the air just then.

"He's right," the twins agreed. "You know how she is at the best of times."

"Never mind. We still have our own job to do," Hego said as Ron nodded at him.

Flexing his muscles, he reached for the metal column before them, and rose to his feet, lifting the entire post like a huge bat. "Go, Team Go," he shouted as Ron grabbed a suddenly small Mego even as Hego used the makeshift bat to sweep the space before them clear even as the twins multiplied dozens of times beyond their former limits to hammer the stunned fallen aliens while Kondor flew up, and swept down to attack any that might regain their feet even as Ron flung the small, purple hero at the sealed door that was their goal.

"Now it's up to Mego," he said as he began to glow a bright blue than Hego's darker indigo. "So let's buy him time," he said, and grabbed another of the bug creatures like they had faced on Earth to throw across the clearing into another alien that looked more like a six-legged cat on steroids.

"Ah, man, there went our ride," one of the Wegos complained as something exploded behind them, and they turned to see the space plane in flames as more aliens charged them from behind.

"Never mind. Just remember what's at stake," Hego told his brother as he continued to hammer the advancing horde with his rapidly crumpling bat. "For all of us!"

"Guys, my force field meter is glowing red," Wego shouted as he began to retreat, several of his bodies bursting like balloons as they were taken down.

"Your energy thingy is shorting," Ron told him, risking a moment to glance at his wrist. "You must be straining it too much trying to divide it between all those copies."

"Can't be helped. Do what you can, Wego," Hego said, the heroes now being backed toward the door by the advancing aliens with none before them to hold them back. Only that door still remained open.

"What now," Wego asked, soon down to less than twenty copies, and visibly flagging.

"I think it's time to knock," Ron said, and shouted to Kondor. "Hey, birdman. You and the Wegos focus your force fields on our backs while Hego and I play open sesame!"

"Got it, monkey man," the mutant hero grinned, some of his confidence restored when he found he could fly here, and was faster and stronger than some of his opponents after all.

He landed between the twins who were now down to nine copies, and created a living barrier between the aliens now pressing their advance even as Hego turned with Ron to eye the thick, metal doors. Raising their fists, they started to begin smashing through the barrier when the panel just slid aside, and a grinning purple face greeted them.

"Hey, guys. You won't believe this place."

"Inside," Ron shouted, and then turned back to Mego. "Close it again!"

"Right," the hero nodded, gaping at the horde charging them.

"Where are we," Kondor asked, looking around the huge chamber filled with all manner of electronics and mechanical devices.

"My gut says this is the engine room," Ron told him. "So, everyone pick a spot, and start doing some damage."

"Weren't there any guards in here," one of the Wegos asked as they set to work.

"There were," Mego smirked. "It's amazing how easily you can sneak up on someone when you can shrink," he crowed as they came across the first unconscious sentry.

"Good job, Mego. Now, let's shut this thing down permanently before it starts snacking on innocent people. Or planets," he said, hammering a chirping console before him.

Kondor found a heavy iron bar and smiled. "I'm all for smashing. Let's do this, and get out of here. I just hope Possible has an escape plan, because this just keeps getting….."

"What was that," Mego asked as he paused in smashing a panel before him.

Ron frowned as he looked around, and realized the entire planetoid had shuddered again.

"Something is going on."

"No, you think," Kondor frowned.

"Are they coming through the door," one of the Wegos asked, glancing back that way.

"I think it's more than that," Hego said as the walls shuddered, and the ground beneath their feet shook violently.

"This is Kim to all teams. Get off this planetoid," she radioed. "Use your jet packs, or retreat to your ship, but get off this ball now," the redhead shouted over their receivers."

"Uh, guys," Ron said. "When Kim sounds like that….. It's past time to move," Ron shouted, and turned and ran for the exit even as the chamber began to rain debris as it shook violently again.

"What about the bad guys," Kondor asked even as the door opened.

"Not an issue," Mego smirked, and looked out at the clear space, as the defenders of this planet-eating giant had obviously fled themselves from the look of it.

"We better use jet packs, and try to find Kim's ship," Ron suggested as he reached for his own controls. "Because I don't think the space plane is going to help," he stated needlessly as they spotted the smoldering ruin not too far away.

"Kim? Kim, if you hear us, we're going up on jetpacks," Ron transmitted. "Our ship was flattened, so if you have a spare ride….."

"We're coming for you now, Stoppable," Will Du's voice called. "Just keep transmitting your position, and watch out for the combatants still around you. A lot of them seem to be forming a perimeter around the planetoid after they abandoned ship."

"Appreciate the warning," Ron told him. "Where's Kim? Is she….."

"Whatever she's doing, it's working," Hego exclaimed as they all flew higher and higher, leaving the metal planet behind. Only they weren't flying that fast.

"Is that thing….._shrinking_?"

"Don't look at me," Mego told Ron. "I didn't do anything."

"It's shrinking all right. And it's starting to shrink even faster," Ron exclaimed. "Kim? Kim, are you there?"

"Stoppable, it's Will. We're coming up behind you," he told him as they glanced back to see the alien shuttle maneuvering behind them. "I think Possible is still on that thing."

By then, the planet-eater was less than a quarter of its original size when a green explosion rocked part of it's surface, and a green flame rose out of the shimmering haze surrounding the planetoid. Even as they turned to close on the green fireball, the nimbus faded, and Shego's exhausted form was spotted now just drifting before them.

"_Shego_," Hego exclaimed. "Let's get her," he exclaimed needlessly they converged on her with the shuttle behind them.

And all around them, the remaining defenders and/or partners with the planet-eater waited.

"Let's get her on board," Mego stated needlessly.

"Wait," Shego croaked, her eyes opening. "Get….the planet. Don't let….those guys take it. They can still…..fix it."

"Not to mention Kim's on that thing," Ron added.

"That, too, Buffoon," Shego agreed with a weak smile.

"Why did you leave her behind."

"Got….a plan," she told him. "Just….get the thing before…..they do," she pointed as the aliens now began to move, obviously not after them, but the basketball-sized planetoid now slowing its dwindling as it approached softball size, and seemed to just hover in space before them.

"Will," Ron shouted. "Pick up the guys. I'm going for the….ball."

"Go," Hego shouted, grabbing his barely conscious sister, and heading for the shuttle that was maneuvering toward them, the hatch starting to open.

Ron was already gone, his suit's jets at full thrust as he reached out for the small, yellow globe now hanging in space like a mini-planet he easily scooped up. He turned and looked back even as he snatched it out of space, feeling its surprisingly weight and mass, and realized he was about to be body slammed by more than twenty of the biggest and baddest left from the Juggernaut.

"Time for a game-saving run," he told himself, and clutched the yellow sphere close as he flew in, through, and around the larger, clumsier creatures that got in one another's way as he managed to gracefully dodge, or leap around them in spite of the fact they were in space. He used one of them as a base at the end to launch himself at the shuttle at the last, and flew into the open hatch just before it slammed shut, and he shouted at Will, "Get us out of here," as the hatch echoed with hard fists banging on the far side.

"I'll do my best," Will told him. "But I don't know how to do the super-thrust this thing uses," he told him as something shook the shuttle, and more than one monitor showed the other ships out there firing at them as they pursued.

"Shego said she had a plan. So, what is it," he demanded as the still lethargic woman looking up at him, obviously spent as she sat there in a corner. The Wegos slumped beside them, both acting as if they had been sapped of strength.

"Mego," she gestured. "Shrink down, and….get her. You can….bring her back."

"Are you nuts," the young man exclaimed, staring at the yellow ball Ron still held. "Sure, I can probably get that small, but there's still going to be a lot of aliens on that thing. And I have never tried to use my powers on another."

"But you could if you tried," Ron asked.

"I don't know. I….I guess," Mego frowned as all of them looked at him, even the agents as Will glanced back, and snapped, "Somebody better do something. Because this crate can't outrun these guys without Possible flying it."

"She….thinks you can do it, Mego," Shego told him, giving him a careless thumb. "Trust me. Or her. If she thinks it can be done, you can bet she's probably right."

Mego glanced around, nodded, and said, "All right. But someone better be ready to drop me in the right vicinity, because it'll still be a big planet when I shrink down far enough to reach her."

"She'll be right between the two broken eye-thingies," Shego told him, still yet to recover.

"Okay. I can drop you there once you get small enough to jump in my hand," Ron said, shifting the small metal planet until the area was on top. "ready?"

"I guess I'd better be," he said grimly, and nodded. "Guess it's time to find out how far I push myself, too," he told them, and began to shrink down smaller and smaller until he was less than three inches tall, and Ron knelt to hold out a hand for him to climb onto.

"I'll hold you over the general area, and let you use your jetpack to get down," Ron told him as the hero waved, then vanished into his gloved palm as he shrank even smaller as Ron moved his hand over the small metal orb he held.

"Anything," Will asked fighting the controls as the ship shook again, and Ron almost stumbled.

"Give him time," Hego told him. "I know my brother. He'll do what has to be done."

"Well, he'd better do it fast," Will told him. "They're about to cut us off!"

_**KP**_

Mego shrank far enough that he realized he could see the planet filling his new horizon as he used his suit's jetpack to rise into the air again. He flew the wide space now between the massive gloved hand, and the metal sphere, and looked toward the fallen orb-stalks, and saw a small, green bubble far below him. He flew down, and realized that that bubble was shielding Kim Possible, and keeping a virtual horde of furious alien creatures from reaching her.

He was still big enough to be a giant to them, though, and decided against shrinking any more.

Instead, he landed hard, his relative size and weight shaking the metal ball, and driving back the aliens as he shouted to Kim, "C'mon, Possible. Let's get out of here," he said, offering her a hand as he knelt down, only to have her, emerald bubble and all, rise into the air to meet him.

"Glad to see you, Mego. You ready to get us back to normal," she asked as she settled into his hand, and rose off the planet with the aid of his jets.

"Well, I think so. I'm just hoping I can do this. I've never tried….."

"Think about it. You affect your clothes when you grow or shrink, so you must be able to influence anything you're touching if you think about it. Just extend that influence to me," she told him as he lifted them high over the metal ball, and headed for Ron's hand just to be safe.

"Like I said, I'll try. I just hope you're right," he told her as he shrank down more to match her size. "But you have to tell me what you did to make that thing do that."

"Later. Just get me back to normal," Kim told him.

"Okay," he nodded, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's see. Focus. Focus. Focus."

Even as they began to grow, dropping from Ron's hand to the deck, Kim could hear them speaking again as Will complained, "Well, he'd better do it fast. They're about to cut us off!"

"Not for long," Kim told them, standing there in her battle suit with her ring glowing. "I think now it's time for them to find out that there is still a Green Lantern in the area."

"A what," one of the agents frowned as Mego staggered, and went to his knees, suddenly beyond weary himself.

"Never mind. Possible, this is your show," Will told her, shutting down the engines since they were not doing any good.

"Right. Hego, you guys should deactivate those power enhancers, and take them off. It's obvious that they work, but they're taking a toll on you if you use them too long," she warned him.

"I've noticed," Shego rasped, and pulled off the band. "Oh, well. Nice while it lasted," she grinned weakly as Kim stepped toward the hatch without sealing her space suit. Instead, her battle armor had morphed into the seemingly striking two-piece green and black costume only a few of them had seen until that moment.

Will gaped, and Ron growled, "Eyes forward, GJ-Man. She's taken," as Kim stepped out of the hatch, and sealed it behind her.

They watched as Kim, surrounded by a bright green nimbus, flew out under her own power, and confronted the nearest of the spacecraft. They heard nothing. Saw nothing. But she simply put herself between the shuttle and the other would-be world-destroyers, and waited.

One of the spacecraft abruptly fired a bright crimson beam at her that bounced off her energy shield. She pointed the ring, and a huge pair of jagged scissors cut the spacecraft literally in half. Her ring then scooped up the occupants wise enough to have been wearing their own spacesuits, and carried them to one of the other nearer crafts.

After a moment, the hatch the green bubble holding them was pressed against opened, and the aliens scrambled inside before the hatch closed again.

Kim continued to stand her ground, but no one fired.

Eventually, one ship turned, and vanished as it sped away. Several more followed suit, then more, until only one remained. For a moment it seemed to be considering a challenge, but by then the shuttle had turned around, and aimed its nose at the other ship. Even if they had yet to be used, there was no missing the deadly cannons that protruded from the nose of the shuttle.

The last alien ship banked abruptly, and sped away. Kim gave a genuine sigh of relief, and then turned back to board the shuttle.

"That was close," she exclaimed as she sealed the hatch behind her, and told them, "Okay, I think you can get out of those suits."

The helmets came off, and Hego grinned at his sister as he stood with her once she regained her feet. "So, we won. Right?"

"We won," she nodded, and eyed the planetoid Ron held. "Will, do you still have one of those EM containers Wade built for electronic threats?"

"I think we do," he nodded, and glanced to one of his team. An agent rummaged in a pack, and came up with a clear box the size of two shoeboxes pressed together. "This do?"

"Perfect," she nodded. "Ron."

"Right, KP," he grinned, and put the softball sized ball into the Plexiglas box lined with gold circuits.

"Activate it. There are still people on that thing, but we can't risk it being restored if they find a way to undo what I did."

"Uh, what did you do," Will asked as she activated the storage device before she turned to take his place at the ship's controls.

"Wade and theorized that the Juggernaut had to have some central command analogous to a nervous system. Rather than try something risky like a virus that might not affect its unique systems, I implanted an experimental matter reduction module into its central core to make the entire thing, and anything and anyone on it shrink down on itself at once. Only I had to stay and protect it so none of those guys could break it. That's why I had to stay until the last minute," she told him.

"You could have clued us to that part of that plan," Ron complained, looking more than a little upset with her.

"Not with the possibility that there were telepaths on that ball that might 'overhear' us," she pointed out reasonably.

"Telepaths," Will frowned as Kim quickly and deftly assessed the ship's systems, and turned them back toward Earth. "They have those, too?"

"They could have. Better not to take the chance. Besides, it worked out. Shego tipped you off, and here we are, everyone safe and sound."

"And what do we do with the evil softball," Ron asked her, still holding the box with the planet-eater inside.

"I suggest a car crusher, and a vat of molten steel," Shego growled, yet to fully recover.

"Shego," Kim snapped. "Juggernaut is still a proto-sentient being, and there are people on it's surface. You can't just kill them."

"Newsflash, Princess. They were about to turn us all into barbeque. You'll excuse me if I don't feel like giving them a second chance."

"They won't get it. I'm sure the Guardians will know what to do with it."

"Yeah, about that," Ron asked just before Kim said, "Hold on, guys." and the ship exploded into motion that closed the distance between Saturn and Earth in only seconds.

"Wow," one of the agents exclaimed, spotting their planet on the monitors again. "This thing is amazing. The things we can learn….."

"……calling Kim Possible," a familiar voice growled. "This is General Paxton, U.S. Army calling Kim Possible. Are you sure this thing is working," they heard over the radio receiver.

"Let me handle this," Will smiled.

"General Paxton, this is Commander Will Du, Global Justice liaison on this mission……"

"Commander, I don't care who you are, I order you to bring that spacecraft back down, and hand it over to our custody."

"Not happening," Kim said quietly as she simply turned off the radio. "Will, I can't deliver this kind of technology into anyone's hands. Do you know what someone like Drakken, or Dementor would do when they stole it. And they would," she told him. "You know they would."

"What do you plan," he asked after a moment.

"I'll drop you at a GJ branch, and then I'm supposed to contact the Guardians regarding my future with their group. I'll just take this thing with me when I go meet them."

"Meet them," Ron asked, not having heard that part of the overall plan. "Where?"

"I don't know, Ron. But I kind of agreed to follow their rules when I put this thing on," she said as she held up her right hand. "For now, that's what I have to do."

"Well, I'm going with you."

"I….I don' know if you can," she told him.

"KP, I've always had your back….."

"And you always will," she agreed as they approached Earth. "But I'll need you here, taking up the slack while I'm gone. All right?"

Ron frowned, and looked away, then glanced at Hego, and sighed. "All right. I've always trusted you, Kim. And I'm trusting you to come back."

"Count on it, Ron," she glanced back at him with a smile. "I can't think of anyone else I want as a partner, or a boyfriend."

"Doy, can you two get any more mushy," Shego complained.

"We're setting down in Upperton in two minutes," Kim told Will, and nodded pointedly.

"Hey," Shego sputtered as the two closest agents reached and snapped cuffs onto her wrists at Will's gesture.

"You are still wanted, Shego," Kim reminded her.

"I just helped you save the whole, freaking world again," she protested.

"And I'm sure they will consider that when you have your hearing," Kim told her.

"Don't worry, Shego. I'm sure your attempt to do the right thing again will count for something."

Shego sulked, but didn't otherwise respond. "If I had anything left, Hego, I'd show you what I think of that statement."

Hego only sighed.

"Here we go," Kim said, and noted there was a lot of activity around the Global Justice division for them to have dropped in without warning. So what was going on?

"Kim," Ron pointed as they settled onto an empty lot near the GJ office. "Look."

"Welcoming committee," Will asked as he spotted four very obvious aliens standing in front of the shuttle as it settled onto the tarmac.

"Friends of yours," Hego asked, noting their familiar green and black uniforms.

"I think that's a sucker bet," Shego snorted as Kim shut down the engines, and opened the hatch.

It had not even finished opening before a massive alien with broad features and a huge, jutting jaw stepped into the ship and eyed them all with cold, dark eyes.

"Hey, Posers," the alien growled as he eyed the colorfully clad people before him. "So, who's wearing the ring?"

_To Be Continued……._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

_**KP: Green Lantern's Light**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 4**: _The Corps_

"Hey, Posers," the massive Green Lantern from planet Bolovax Vik grinned cockily at the colorfully clad humans before him as he stepped into the ship. "So, who's wearing the ring?"

"That would be me," Kim said as she stood up only after shutting down the ship's active systems. "I'm Kim Possible."

"Yeah? So what? You got a date with the Guardians, little girl. After we take care of the Juggernaut….."

"You mean this," Ron asked, holding up the EM chamber holding the hovering sphere.

"Whoa? You monkeys trying to tell me that this is the most feared planet-eating monster in half the galaxy?"

"Yup," Ron grinned as the big Lantern eyed the small sphere held in the containment chamber. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Kilowog," a lean, birdlike Lantern with a large fin flaring out from his bald skull called. "What is going on? Did you find the new Lantern?"

"I found her," he called back. "But I think she's shy of a few…."

Kim gestured to the box she took from Ron. "Go ahead, and scan it. The containment chamber won't interfere with your ring."

Kilowog frowned, and lifted a big hand to aim a shimmering, green light that emanated from his ring at the golden sphere. "Holy…..! Are you saying you posers managed to take out a monster that has terrified half the galaxy by turning into a Zoquk'n chewtoy?"

"It was no….."

"Agh! I swear, Princess, if you say 'no big,' I'm going to seriously hurt you," Shego growled, obviously starting to recover by then as she struggled to her feet between the GJ agents holding her.

"You are a princess," Kilowog asked as Tomar-Tu peered into the ship, and stared at them.

"No. _She_ just calls me that," Kim explained as she set the containment chamber aside as the agents carried their wounded off the ship, followed by Team Go.

"Soooooo. Is she your captive, or your lover," Tomar asked, cocking his head as he studied the green-skinned woman.

"What," both women squeaked.

"Listen, bird-beak," Shego growled. "I like guys. Got it. Guys. Not stuck up, overly cocky women with delusions of…..!"

"Come on, sis. I think you'd better go cool off before you face a judge," Hego suggested as he helped the agents lead her to the hatch.

"Cool off," she sputtered. "Do you know what we just went through?"

Kim sighed, and shook her head as the woman was led outside. "She has a good heart," Kim explained at the two Lantern's frown. "She just can't decide which side of the law she favors."

"So, she is adventurer," a smaller, chipmunk-like Lantern hopped up into the shuttle to comment.

"Uh, something like that," Kim responded as she eyed the smaller Lantern on Tomar's shoulder.

"Is this your mate, then," Tomar asked as he eyed Ron, the only one left behind by then.

"Not yet," Kim smiled, "But soon, I hope," she said, eyeing Ron who studied the big alien somberly.

"Ignore him," Kilowog grunted. "Tomar gets obsessed with xeno-biology when he meets a new species."

"Uh, okay," Kim murmured, "So, now what?"

"Well. You supposedly beat the Juggernaut, little girl," Kilowog grinned. "That's pretty good for a newbie."

"Very good," Ch'p agreed.

Kilowog silenced him with a hard glare. Then looked back to Kim, telling her, "Still, you got an appointment with Guardians to clear up a few things. Now."

"I was just getting ready to go see them," she assured him.

"Uh, mates, or potential mates, aren't allowed," a very golden-skinned female with an otherwise human appearance said as she joined the other three Lanterns in the shuttle when it seemed they were not coming out.

"I guessed as much, and I was about to say goodbye to him when we met up with you guys."

"Then say it, and let's go," Kilowog told her impatiently, starting to turn to the hatch now.

"Hold on," Kim snapped. "I'm not leaving this ship behind. My people aren't ready for the kind of weaponry and technology it's got, and I'd rather not have the wrong people, or even the right people using it against anyone else on the planet."

"So destroy it," Kilowog shrugged. "It's not like we need it."

"Kilowog is always in rush," Ch'p told Kim in a soft chitter. "Rush, rush, rush. You get used to him."

"Watch it, furball," the big Lantern growled.

"Kimberly," Dr. Director shouted just then, her personal VTOL having just delivered her to where the world had seen four aliens appear just moments before Kim returned to land the alien ship outside the local GJ office. Cameras were already surrounding the block, but none of the journalists wanted to get too close after their experiences with previous visitors. Will had already called, and assured her the planet was safe, but now the army was headed for Upperton, and she preferred no one be left standing around when they arrived.

"That's my boss," Kim told her, and stepped past the sputtering Kilowog.

"Dr. Director. Did Will tell you….?"

"I got the short version. But you had better do whatever you're going to do, Kimberly," she told her as she tried very hard not to gape at the very alien Lanterns with her. "General Paxton has put the entire area Guard on alert, and is flying in with a strike force to take your friends, along with that spacecraft, even as we speak."

"I appreciate the warning," she said as she turned back into the shuttle. "We were just going."

"Guess I better go, KP," Ron said quietly, conscious of the four xenos staring at him as he lightly kissed her. "You be careful. And don't forget where you belong."

"Never, Ron," she said, and hugged him fiercely. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'm already missing you," he said even as he stepped backwards out of the shuttle, missed the ramp, and landed flat on his back on the ground.

"Ah, maaaaan," he complained as the big alien snickered down at him.

"_That's_ your bond-mate," Kilowog asked as she turned from closing the hatch, and took the controls to lift the spacecraft back into the air even as several Air Force jets flew by, and banked to intercept her. Even before they could finish a turn, Ron was still on his back, watching the spacecraft vanish in a burst of speed that no jet on Earth could have hoped to match.

"You okay, Stoppable," Betty Director asked as she offered him a hand.

He took it, climbing to his feet, and still looking up.

"I will be. When she gets back," he said somberly, and turned to go.

"You did good work out there, Ronald," she told him.

"We all did," he told her. "Even Shego. We might not have done half so well without her," he admitted.

The woman nodded. "I'll bear that in mind," she told him as he walked away, heedless of the first military jeep that rolled up toward Betty as they completely ignored the sandy-haired man in a dark blue jumpsuit that blended into the crowd before anyone even looked his way.

_**KP**_

"Okay, little poser," Kilowog asked as the spacecraft left the planet. "Can we dump this tin can now, and get on with it?"

"Just as soon as I finish programming the autopilot to fly this thing into the sun," she told him. "I'm pretty sure it can't do any harm once I crash it there."

"I'm surprised you didn't keep it for your scientists, since it is so advanced," Arisia remarked as she studied her.

"Are you kidding," Kim exclaimed as she rose from the command seat. "I've spent almost half my life keeping toys like this out of overgrown boys' hands. Something like this would only make things worse for most of the people on my planet. Not better."

"Interesting," Tomar-Tu remarked.

"Whatever. Can we go," Kilowog demanded curtly.

"Wait. I can't leave this behind," she said, and scooped up the containment chamber to slide it into the pocket dimension with her power lantern before she raised her energy field to protect her as Kilowog reached for the hatch controls.

"Why not," Arisia asked.

"There are still people on it," she told the blonde. "And as I understand it, the Juggernaut is some kind of living being, too," she stated. "Killing it would just be….wrong."

"You do know that thing has killed countless billions, and destroyed hundreds of planets," she told Kim.

"I….didn't know that. But….I still don't like to kill. It's not my way," she told her as they flew out of the spacecraft now on a direct course toward the sun.

Kim looked around her, genuinely stoked at floating in space under her own power like this, and then looked to the apparent leader and asked Kilowog, "So, what now?"

"Now we go to Oa, little girl," he sniffed.

"Okay. How," she asked, expecting to have see another ship rendezvousing with them, but seeing nothing.

He slapped a big hand over his own face. "You may be clever, but you obviously haven't learned everything," he said, and simply grabbed her waist to pull her close to him before she could react. "Just hold on, watch, and learn," he said, and held out his ring as Kim glared at his brusque manner.

Space warped around them even as he a shimmering green curtain swelled around them, and they seemed to explode forward so fast that even the streaks of the stars faded into a single, white blur around them as he carried her through space/time, and toward their ultimate destination.

"See, Poser," he mocked. "These rings can do a lot more than make you fly, or form crude weapons. They're an ultimate weapon, capable of literally anything. Which is why the Guardians gotta be real careful about who gets one. They gotta make sure only truly evolved, and worthy sentients get their mitts on one of these things. The only real limitation, after all, is your own mind and will. Like now. I just have to _think_ about getting to Oa, and the ring takes me there."

"But you're talking about light years, and….."

"Who's the highly advanced sentient being here, and who isn't," Kilowog demanded as they erupted out of the white tunnel back into normal space, and she found herself looking down at a huge, desert planet she knew was far from home if the vague star map given her earlier by the ring was any indication.

"Oa," Arisia gestured as she flew up beside her as Kilowog released her. "Home of the Guardians, and the Green Lantern Corps," the amber-skinned woman told her.

"Spankin'," she exclaimed, taking control of her own flight again after Kilowog let her go, and she easily followed the four Lanterns in descending to the large planet that would have dwarfed Earth three times over.

The big Lantern just stared at her as if she were insane.

_**KP**_

"Kimberly Anne Possible of the Planet Earth," a small, blue man in a scarlet robe stated even as she landed on the large, circular platform adorned with the Lantern's symbol that Kilowog led her to as they descended down through the thick, but breathable atmosphere that let her drop her protective barrier even as her feet touched the center of the platform.

"Yes," she asked, looking up a circle of blue men with thin, white hair that levitated down to a narrow balcony that surrounded the platform. She got the feeling it was some kind of court. Or that was her first impression.

"Neither you, nor your world are entirely unfamiliar to us," another Guardian spoke as he raised a hand, and the containment chamber she had concealed in the ring's pocket dimension appeared, and hovered before the small, blue man before it was taken, and placed on a small dais that seemed to rise before him just for that purpose. "We have watched it, and you before now. Still, while we felt your planet not yet ready for direct contact, it is plain that you displayed both remarkable courage and wisdom in dealing with the threat to your world, and your system."

"Thank you," she smiled weakly, still not sure what was going on here.

"That said, we must now deal with the fact that your world has been exposed to the greater galaxy, and the implications it entails. As well as the passing of one of our own."

"You mean the ali….. Uh, other Lantern. He kind of…..got blown up when his ship exploded."

"I see," yet another Guardian murmured, and all of the little men focused on her.

"Show us," they spoke as one, and Kim gasped as she sensed what felt like tiny, stinging fingers in her very mind as she saw the past few days flit by her as if played out on a holo-screen as she chased down Drakken and Shego, found Abin Sur, and then received the charge to face the Juggernaut before it could threaten the Jovian moons. Or Earth.

She saw again the battle on the Juggernaut, and the daring plan she had came up with as Team Go and the Global Justice agents fought to give her time to find and exploit the planet-killer's main CPU.

"A most novel solution to a problem that has plagued the galaxy since the weapon masters unleashed this creation upon us," one of the Guardians murmured as he glanced to the displayed sphere. "What of the other sentients that accompanied it," another asked. "Surely not all were caught by the affects of diminutizing the Juggernaut."

"Most of them fled," Kim admitted, "But there are three still left on my planet. A Lorwardian, and two Zarqu are in my nation's custody."

"They shall need to be put into our custody once you are return to carry out your duties in your sector."

"Then you are sponsoring this female as Abin Sur's successor," another of the Guardians asked his companion.

"I am. All agreed?"

There was a silent murmuring just barely audible around her as the Guardian's eyes glowed faintly and briefly.

"All opposed," the one who spoke for her asked.

There was an equally brief silence, but no humming, and then the Guardian eyed her. "Kimberly Anne Possible, you are now formally accepted as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Your trainer shall explain your duties and responsibilities to you in the course of your instruction prior to formally taking on the mantle as Green Lantern for your sector."

"That would be me, little Poser," Kilowog smiled a little too smugly for her liking.

"Not this time, Kilowog," another Guardian told him as a newcomer appeared on the platform.

Kim found herself frowning at the tall, red-skinned Lantern that eyed her with eyes black as night and a faintly devilish look that went beyond his pigmentation.

"Kimberly Anne Possible. This is Sinestro of Plantar Korugar in Sector 1417. He will be overseeing your training, and will ascertain your readiness to take up your new role."

"All right," she murmured, frowning at the tall, lean man now at her side.

"What's wrong, little monkey," the man smiled down at her. "Does the sight of a more highly evolved male intimidate you?"

"As if," she snorted.

"With all due respect," Kilowog growled, eyeing Sinestro himself. "I thought I had supervision over all the new recruits."

"In this case, we are giving the female to Sinestro to train, Kilowog. You are needed for an emergency that has just arisen in your own sector. As Sinestro's own sector remains stable, and he has proven himself a capable and efficient member of the Corps, we are letting him hand Kimberly Anne Possible's instruction."

Kim did not like the way the man smiled at her.

"So, what's up," Kilowog asked as he focused on his own duty.

"Follow me, little monkey," Sinestro told her with a faint sneer. "I shall soon learn if you are worthy of the Guardian's trust, or not."

"You guys have a real ego problem in this outfit, don't you," she asked as she took flight at his side even as the Guardians departed.

"You will find your backward little planet isn't unknown to us," Sinestro told her. "But neither is it very respected. You're a primitive, barely evolved species that can barely manage to take care of yourselves, and yet you already trying to fling yourselves out into the greater universe as if you were privileged to trespass by some divine right."

Kim frowned. "We might have our problems, but there are a lot of good people on my world. Just like I'm sure there are good and bad anywhere in the universe."

"Well said," the Lantern told her blandly as she was led not away from Oa as half expected, but deeper into a massive, almost fortress-like structure that made up the huge city that seemed to be the only structure on the entire planet as far as she could tell from her earlier descent. "We shall see how well your sentimental strictures hold up in the reality you are soon to face, though."

"So, what's the first lesson?"

"Education, little primate," he told her, and led her into a huge chamber when the very air seemed to vibrate and glow green. "Behold, the Heart of the Corps."

"Wow," Kim blinked, staring at the huge, green lantern like her own that glowed with power so intense it was literally radiating all around them. "Here is the source of the energy that fuels your power lantern, and your ring. The former you must return to recharge every six months. The latter must be recharged every twenty-four hours."

"Got it," she murmured, not bothering to tell him she had already learned part of that.

"The battery is not just a source of energy, though," Sinestro told her as he led her up to the very edge of the nearest open port. "It is also the source of knowledge for most of the known galaxy, and beyond."

"Really?"

"Really," the Lantern told her dryly. "If you are going with me to Korugar, you will need to learn about my sector. Hold out your ring, and focus on Sector 1417. The ring will teach you what you need to know."

"All right. Like…..a computer download?"

Sinestro merely eyed her as she raised her ring, gave her a dry expression, and grabbed her wrist. "This is not a sampling, female. It is full immersion," he growled, and shoved her ringed fist into the heart of the green fire before her.

Kim gasped, feeling as much as seeing the flood of knowledge that flowed into her brain, threatening to overwhelm her mind completely before she began to get a grasp on the flood that proved to have an order to it once she absorbed the sequence that sorted it into her mind.

She staggered back, shaking her head briefly as she eyed him coolly, but Sinestro only blandly applauded. "Bravo," he remarked sardonically. "Do you know the last primate that tried to link with the Battery without training fried his entire cerebellum? There might be some hope for you after all."

"Gee, thanks. You're all heart, aren't you, Sinestro."

The taller male only smiled. "If you listen to me, little monkey. You will find your sector soon as orderly as my own, and your duties lightened considerably…… What are you doing," he frowned as he watched her produce her power battery.

"Well, as I don't know when Abin Sur last recharged, it wouldn't hurt to make sure I've got a full charge before we leave. Right?"

"Hmmmm. Perhaps you do have…..some wit."

She smiled. "So, you admit even primates can be clever?"

"Reluctantly. And obviously only in….rare cases," he told her, and turned to leave the Battery chamber as she put her power battery away. "Very rare cases," he added as she joined him after recharging her ring, again, too, since it had been almost a full day since she had last charged it.

"You're not a real people person, are you," Kim asked as he led her past dozens of truly bizarre, to her, Lanterns that represented races from across the galaxy. Her father would be really stoked to see half of what she was seeing, and it sobered her when she realized just what the Green Lantern Corps represented, and what it had been doing since the Guardians had first formed the Lantern that fueled their paramilitary forces to patrol and keep order in the galaxy.

Sinestro eyed her with a single arched brow, and replied, "Every time I think you might have some redeeming qualities, you go and open your mouth."

She saw Arisia as they headed for the last door that led outside the great hall, and the golden Graxonite smiled wanly, and nodded, telling her, "Good luck, human. You'll need it."

Kim frowned at that as she looked back at the woman, and then as the dour Lantern beside her who was looking up.

"What did she mean by that?"

Sinestro smirked, and raised his ring. "Do try to keep up."

And then launched himself into the sky.

"You self-righteous…….!" With an indignant growl she flew up after him, and disappeared into the sky as Ch'p and Tomar-Tu stared after them from a nearby window.

"How long lasting," the small, furry Lantern asked.

"I give her two weeks. Maybe…..three."

"Is bet."

"What's your bet," Arisia asked them as she walked into the lounge.

"I bet two, maybe three weeks," the tall, beaked Lantern told her.

"Only one. No more. Sinestro hard master. Very hard."

"I'll take that bet."

"What's your wager," Tomar asked her with a squawk of delight.

"I'll bet she lasts. That she comes back a full Lantern."

"Her," both Lanterns gaped.

"Sucker bet," both declared in their next breath.

"We'll see," the Graxonite smiled. "But any female that can neutralize the Juggernaut the way she did might be more than even Sinestro can handle."

Both Lanterns frowned at that. Even Sinestro had been repelled by the Juggernaut not once, but twice.

"Not think of that," Ch'p realized, looking as if he already reconsidered his wager.

"That's right, furball," the golden-haired Lantern grinned. "It is a sucker bet. Be ready to pay up."

"Women," both grumbled as the woman sauntered away.

_To Be Continued……_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**KP: Green Lantern's Light**

**By LJ58**

**Part 5: Sinestro**

"This is Korugar," she asked as they descended to the surface of a planet that was obviously very heavily populated, and covered with large, elegant cities of steel and glass that sprawled out so far that many connected one with another. "It's….beautiful," she said, staring as they landed in the heart of a massive, palatial construct with wide, sweeping courtyards.

And everywhere the Green Lantern flags flew like a warlord's banner.

"And you will find it orderly, and disciplined. Not like that world of savages you inhabit."

"We have our problems, but we make it all right," she sniffed, her chin rising slightly.

"Indeed."

"Besides, if you're doing such a great job, why does everyone look so…..scared," Kim frowned as she realized that everyone she spotted tended to duck out of sight, or cringe as if expecting a fist, rather than a smile.

"Fear has its uses, Human," Sinestro informed her as he eyed her thoughtfully. "Do you think these people would welcome someone that came to them with simply smiles and promises? They want…. They need a firm hand to guide them. And a firmer hand to keep them in line, and to enforce the reality of consequences if they defy that hand."

"That sounds a bit….tyrantish," she huffed.

The taller, crimson-hued Lantern merely sniffed. "Projecting your backworld idealism on the Universe already, young Lantern?"

"What? No. I'm just saying….."

"Listen, and listen carefully. The Lanterns are respected because they are feared. They are feared because malefactors know that we will find them. And we will punish them. You did an excellent job stopping Juggernaut and its followers. Your inexperience, however, let both the creature, and those parasites following it live. A wiser Lantern would have crushed that thing, and all its parasitic sychophants the moment it was in your fist."

"I guess that's where we differ," Kim told him. "Because I don't kill."

A single, thin brow rose. "Not even if someone came at you, intending to literally tear your head off."

"I've survived worse," she smiled back at him.

"Indeed," he growled as they kept walking the streets outside the huge palatial structure near where they landed. "Somehow, I doubt it."

"Look. I get that I don't know everything about the whole….universe deal out here. I get that you have a different way of doing things. But you don't know anything about me, either, and I can tell you….."

"You can tell me nothing. Just follow. Listen. And learn. Oh, and….don't talk. I rather doubt you've anything interesting to say anyway," the other Lantern drawled

Kim bit her lip. Literally. It was the only way to keep herself from blurting out just what he could do with that attitude. While she admitted she could be bossy at times, too, she had never treated Ron like this guy was treating her. Okay, not that badly. Still, even she was noticing that everyone around him seemed to shrink from them as they passed. She had been getting the idea that Green Lanterns were like…..galactic police. If so, they were police that no one wanted to see coming. Maybe keeping the ring was a bad idea if she had to follow this kind of example.

Then again, if this was what people thought a Green Lantern was all about, maybe she could show them another way. It was, after all, a large part of what she did back home. Even if it had not started that way, she had become an example for a lot of people, and she liked to think she made for a good role model these days.

First, she just had to get through the orientation and initiation with the Barkin of all Barkins. Or so he appeared in her mind just then.

"Okay, I'm listening," she told him, still following.

"And still talking," Sinestro grumbled with a sidelong glance aimed her way.

Kim bit her lip again.

*******

"I'm telling you, Dr. D," Shego was saying as they fled the prison she had just broke him out of not long after Global Justice had put her into their latest inescapable cell. "That ring is like nothing you've ever seen. It can do _anything_!"

"So you've said," the blue-skinned scientist murmured. "It's a shame you couldn't have taken it from her before she could get away."

"Trust me, Drakken," Shego growled as the hovercraft flew rather unsteadily just then as their escape had been a narrow thing. "Princess took to that thing like a kid to ice cream. I don't think anyone is going to just pull it off her finger anytime soon."

Drew gave a thoughtful grimace as he considered that.

"Well, if we can't take it off her, we'll just have to make her give it to us."

"No. No mind control. It _always_ backfires, and it always backfires in _my_ face," Shego spat irritably. "Besides, she went back up into space. The real space. No one is going to be doing anything unless she comes back anytime soon."

Drakken murmured. "Then I shall just have to make my own ring!"

"Doy," she moaned, already seeing how this was going to go. And it wasn't good. Not at all. But then, it never was. "I don't suppose you would like to just lay low for a little while until….."

Cold blue eyes turned to stare at her as if she had just gone mad.

"No, of course not," she grumbled, and aimed the rough handling hovercraft damaged in their escape toward the nearest lair that she hoped was still secret. These days, it seemed everyone and their cousin knew their address.

At least Possible was out in space, though. That limited the likelihood she was going to come dropping in out of an air vent anytime soon. Which didn't actually bother her just then. She wasn't exactly sure she could have taken her with that space ring she was sporting now. Still, she wondered what were the odds against trying to get it off her if, or when she did show up again.

No, when. Definitely when. If she had learned anything over the years, it was never to count that annoyingly irritating redhead out. Even when you thought she was down for the count.

*******

"Five years labor in the local mines," Sinestro barked as he judged the next case before him. "And you get two years for turning him in," he added as he looked over at the man that had turned in his neighbor.

"But…..!"

"Two wrongs do not make a right," Sinestro smiled coldly. "Take them both," he barked at the sentries that guarded the virtual palace that Sinestro called home.

No, it was a palace, Kim decided. Complete with a genuine throne. This guy was on an ego trip worse than any of Ron's when he…..flaked. Only unlike like BBFF and fiancé, this guy had the power and attitude to spare to back up his demands. Even Ron with his mystical monkey powers had never gotten this bad.

Not unless you counted the Naco thing while he was under the influence of that Attitudinator that one time.

Yet surely those Guardians didn't condone this kind of thing? She got the impression they were all about law and order. Not tyranny and dictators. So why hadn't they done something with this guy? Or were they just giving him enough rope here? If they were, when did they intend to jerk it up, because even she could see this was way past wrong.

Sick and wrong, Ron would say.

"Death," the red-hued Lantern growled, shocking her out of her thoughts as he looked down on a trembling man half his size who looked ready to literally die of fright anyway.

"What," she blurted out as she looked down at the pale, thin man that didn't look as if he were benefiting from the so-called Utopia around them just then. "You can't just kill him…..!"

"I believe I told you to be silent, and learn….."

"So far all I've learned is you're more of a cosmic bully than a force for justice," she shot back, moving from behind his throne to step between him and the frightened man.

"He broke the law."

"Seems to me everyone that walks in here is guilty before you even see them. What happened to law, and rights, and a proper defense?"

"Listen, primate," Sinestro growled as he rose from his throne. "I do not care how your backward species pamper your criminals, but on my planet, we do things my way. Now stand aside. Or better yet, _you_ carry out the sentence."

Kim stared at him.

"Go ahead, Lantern," he jeered. "Show me your resolve. Execute this enemy of the peace."

She looked down at the pale, terrified man, and back at Sinestro. "No."

"You….refuse to obey me."

"Refuse? Absolutely. I thought I was here to be trained, but so far all you've done is stomp around like a schoolyard bully, and trample on people that couldn't hope to match your strength. Where I come from, that's not justice. That's just petty."

"Female," he growled. "You are dangerously close to crossing the line."

Kim's green eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists. "Consider it crossed."

Two full minutes later, she sat up, shaking herself off as she thanked God for the ring's autonomous defense mode as she eyed the rubble in the wake of her passage after that jerk sucker punched her with enough force to level half of Middleton.

"Going to play it that way, are you," she grumbled as she rose to her feet, rolling her shoulders as the Green Lantern flew after her, headed right for her even as she stood on the ground, and waited for him.

"You would have been wiser to flee," the bigger man smiled coldly as the people around them took one look at their sovereign, and fled.

"I've never been big on running away," she told him.

"Which proves how foolish you are," he sneered, and tried to land another sucker punch.

This time, she blocked it completely, somersaulted forward, and came up under him to smash a ring-assisted fist up under his jaw.

"Niiiiice," she smiled, flying after the man who went flying himself as he smashed into the side of a nearby building that already had a Kim-sized hole in the side where she had been flung through it.

"I don't suppose you want to talk about this like rational, intelligent people do," she asked as she slowed even as he rose back into the air faster than he had fallen, his dark eyes glittering with malice.

"Human, you are going to die," he growled. "The only question is how fast, and how painfully."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," she huffed, but barely ducked a barrage of green spears he aimed at her, followed by another sucker punch that he seemed to favor while she was pressed back on the defensive.

Even as she evaded his frontal attack, he slammed a hard, green fist into her from behind, and drove her to the ground.

"Still think you can best the greatest Lantern ever to wear the mantle," he crowed as she picked herself up again, conscious of the crater around her.

She wondered if this was how Ron felt when his monkey mojo kept him from getting smashed by more powerful foes.

"I'll let you know when he, or she shows up," she quipped as she stared up at him.

Almost predictably, the big tyrant swore, and launched another attack.

She blocked it with her own ring, and used one of his own tricks, a splinter attack from the flanks with two sizeable pieces of rubble she smashed into him like a vise.

Unfortunately, he saw it coming, and sent the chunks of debris flying back at her. She managed to block them, but then she realized something else.

"You don't care you're tearing up people's homes and businesses here?"

"They'll appreciate me all the more when I allow them to rebuild after I've crushed you," he derided.

"Wow, you're a real hearts and flowers kind of despot, aren't you."

"You have no idea what I am truly capable of, little primate," he mocked her.

"Back at you, loser," she drawled, and lowered her hand.

Sinestro's eyes rounded as he only then saw the shadow moving over him, and half a collapsed wall encased in a green glow slammed into him with enough force to shatter the seemingly solid material in rubble drove him to the ground.

"Ready to talk yet," Kim asked, staring down at him as he looked up from the mound of rubble he climbed out of a moment later.

"Actually, in a few more minutes, I'll be giving your very short epithet after I bury you," he declared imperiously as he lifted his right hand to eye a small device she had not noticed until then. A device that glowed more brightly as her ring flickered ominously.

"That's right, primate. In a very few moments, I will have drained the last of your ring's energy, and put an end to your nonsensical idealism."

"Why would you even have such a device," she asked as she dropped the last few feet to land on the ground before she ended up falling.

By then, her ring was barely a green shimmer on her hand while his strange bracelet was glowing a bright yellow.

He smirked as he finished dusting himself off.

"Isn't it obvious, human? To test the efficacy of my newest weapon I will use to render the Lanterns impotent before I remake them in my image."

"Yours?"

"Of course. The Guardians are fast becoming passé. Their antiquated notions are tiresome and impractical. A more daring and direct show of force is required if this cosmos is to be put into true order."

"Let me guess," she said, keeping him talking as she considered all her options. "You just happen to be the guy that can put on that show," she asked, knowing well enough how bad guys liked to rant, and this guy was fast proving himself to be one of the real baddies.

"Of course! I have played the toadying sycophant long enough to realize the Guardians' example will eventually lead us all into ruin. They are content to allow rampant individualism to sway the various sectors when a strong, central core of power and instruction should be exhibited and maintained. A unified, absolute rule that demands obedience and acquiesce."

"You know, you sound more like the guys I usually stop, than a real Green Lantern."

"Foolish female," he laughed as she lifted her left hand, studying a band just above her own gloved hand. "My device also keeps you from accessing your power battery. A very successful test that proves I will not only be able to defeat the most powerful and experienced Lantern. The Weaponers of Qward do make very fine technology. Not that you were any real threat," he laughed as his own ring flared even as a flash of silver flowed over her the very moment her Lantern uniform began to fade.

"You should be honored, woman," he sneered as he ignored the nannite-driven body armor forming around her. "You are the first Lantern to learn of my plans, and the first to feel my personal touch. But here ends your lessons," he smiled coldly as his ring began to glow ominously as he pointed it at her.

Even as he fired a point-blank burst of green energy, she was dodging him, not sure how her force field would stand up to a power ring just yet. Just to be safe, she jumped up and backwards, easily dodging the blast as gracefully as she ever evaded one of Shego's plasma balls.

"You're a bit slow for one of the best," Kim told her.

"Insolent primate," he hissed, and sent a hail of green spears at her obviously meant to seriously injure, or kill as she raised her force shield just in case as she ducked, tumbled, and rolled to avoid most of the emerald darts sent her way.

Only one got close, and it ricocheted off her force shield with a indigo spark as she cartwheeled away even as the energy burst exploded behind her. Then bounded forward in the same instant before her attacker could react, and in spite of his own force field she planted both feet in his chest, slamming him back into the ground for the third time, obviously damaging his ego more than his body the way he jumped up virtually shrieking at her.

"Blasted pest," the tall, lean Lantern howled as he picked himself off the ground. "Stay still!"

"Yeah, right. Because I'm going to just do what you say? Delusional much," she sniggered as she gave him a crooked smirk as she landed nearby in a cocky stance anyone at home would have recognized at once.

He fired his ring again, and this time she openly deflected his emerald lance with a glowing backhand.

"How? How can you have such power if your ring is expired?"

"If you had listened," she told him, tumbling forward, and smashing a hard right fist into his face to punctuate her statement. "And if you had bothered to be interested," she added with a hard kick to this knee and side in tandem before he could react. "You might have learned I had been doing this for years. And all without your precious ring," she told him, driving a combination punch to his jaw that sent him falling back dazed, and nearly unconscious in spite his protective force field.

"But, nooooooo. The backward female couldn't possibly be a threat to the big, bad, alien Green Lantern with his special toys," Kim huffed, and dropped a hard knee to his chest even as she snatched the device he had crowed was sucking up all her ring's power, and keeping her from accessing the power battery for more.

She didn't even bother fumbling with it, and chose to simply crush it in a gloved fist, then glanced at his own hand, and reached down and slid his ring off his gloved fist while he lay still dazed at her feet. His own uniform faded at once, leaving him in only a pair of thin, gray pants not unlike pajamas to her eyes. He stared up at her with a look akin to disbelief mingled with contempt even as the man gave a weak groan, and went completely limp.

"Thus ends the lesson," she growled, and conjured a very small, green cage after recharging her own ring, and palming his ring thoughtfully.

She reformed her own uniform even as a young woman dared step out of the shadows beyond one of the nearby buildings, having been watching her all along. "What will you do now, human," she asked her.

Kim smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not like him. I'll take him to the Guardians for judgment, but I'm sure they'll want someone better suited to take this….."

"No," the young woman hissed, eyeing the ring as if looking upon the source of all evil. "If you are earnest, take that devil, and his symbol away from our world. Too long has it held sway over our people. It is an evil sign, and not welcome here any longer."

"Listen……"

"I am Natu. Soranik Natu. You are not welcome here, Green Lantern."

"Not that I blame you, but it isn't the Lanterns, but a single bad man that is at fault here," she replied as she encased the green cage in a bubble and started to rise into the air. "But if you don't want it, I'll guess I'll leave it to the Guardians to find another bearer for this ring," she said, still holding Sinestro's ring.

"So long as they do not look to blight our world with their accursed power again," the magenta-hued woman said as Kim rose into the skies feeling less than appreciated just then as the people of Korugar watched her leaving not with smiles, but fearful scowls.

She glanced over at the unconscious man, and shook her head as she left the planet behind. "And Monique wondered why I never gave up when Drakken kept coming back. You're like a bad preview, mister," she told him, and aimed her ring for Oa as the big guy had shown her.

*******

"Ready to pay up," Arisia grinned as Kim walked into the Guardians' hall literally dragging Sinestro behind her in glowing, green cuffs.

"Is that….?"

Tomar-Tu gaped as he followed after Arisia as a deeply scowling Kim dragged her prisoner to the great room where she had first met the Guardians.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them casually as she realized the Guardians already occupied the overhead gallery as if anticipating her. "We need to talk."

"Indeed, Green Lantern of Earth. We send you to train with our champion, and in less than two cycles you return with him stripped of his ring, and in chains. Perhaps you would explain yourself?"

"Oh, absolutely," Kim spat. "This….guy was using his power ring like a hammer to keep his own people under his boot, and let me tell you, he had plans for you, too," he said, and didn't even blink even though she was a little surprised when Sinestro's ring shot up out of her belt to hover before one of the Guardians who held out his hand to pluck it from the air.

"We shall assess this tale ourselves," the man told her blandly as he looked into the ring.

"Well, you might be interested in knowing he was getting ring-draining thingys from someone he called weaponers. From Qwarr, or something, I think he said."

"Qward," Arisia hissed from behind her, her expression bleak. "If he is trafficking with those monsters…..!"

"Enough," the Guardian staring into the ring snapped, and then looked into a green haze encircling the ring he held. "The ring itself shall bear witness to what has transpired. We shall see….."

"This," another Guardian murmured somberly. "Is troubling."

"Sinestro," another Guardian looked down at the man only then regaining consciousness to stare around him not in surprise, but scorn. "Green Lantern of Sector 1417, you are hereby stripped of your office, and your ring. You have gravely disappointed us," he went on.

"You cannot know how that doesn't distress me," Sinestro spat, pushing to his feet as he eyed the green chains binding him as he glared over at Kim. "But just because this…..female has temporarily interfered does not mean my plans are…."

"Enough. You are sentenced to the galactic prison for no less than fifty years," one of the older Guardian declared.

Sinestro continued to sneer as he turned his back on the Guardians and looked down at Kim who stood just beside him. "You think you've won? I've only just begun," he spat at her. "And you will rue the day you dared to….."

He glared as his voice was muffled behind a green gag that suddenly materialized over his lower jaw. "Sorry, but I've got some experience with these guys. You let them get wound up, and they prove really long-winded," Kimberly smiled wanly as the Guardians simply stared at her.

One of the Guardians stepped forward, and looked down at her. "Tell me, Miss Possible," he addressed her by name, his voice sounding familiar enough that she knew of Sakar-Rui, the Guardian that had first spoken to her on Earth. "While you seem justified in removing Sinestro from his office, and bringing him back to us for judgment, why did you not leave the ring behind to find a new bearer in the sector you left without a current Lantern?"

"Well, the locals aren't real enthralled with the Lanterns," she told him honestly, "And they pretty much told us to butt out. They'd prefer if we didn't come back. Not that I blame them much after seeing what this guy did to them in the name of the Green Lantern Corps."

"I see," the Guardian murmured. "Very well. You will await our final judgment, and dispensation regarding your own person, Miss Possible," he told her.

"So, I'm not getting another teacher? Does that mean I'm going to need a ride home?"

"That remains to be seen," he said as he turned away. "You may go."

"Trust me," Arisia grinned as she led her toward a lounge not far away from the main gathering hall. "You did well. Not many people could have faced Sinestro one-on-one. He's pretty much the toughest we have. Had."

"No big," she shrugged, leaving the man behind without a second thought. "I mean, compared to the Lordwardians, he was pretty much a marshmallow without his ring."

The Graxonite stared at her. "You have faced Lorwardians?"

"Twice. Got my butt kicked both times," she grinned, "But my friends helped out, and we got rid of them in the end."

"You are fortunate. Most worlds targeted by those green tyrants are usually razed, and plundered of every last resource before they depart."

"Hey, we may be the backward species compared to some of you guys," Kim said, "But we're still pretty tough."

"Apparently," the amber-toned woman nodded thoughtfully. "And Tomar thought you wouldn't last a week with Sinestro," she chuckled.

"Well, technically I didn't last two days. Uh, or whatever they call days on his planet."

The woman chuckled. "The point is, you did not let him drum you out of the Corps when everyone was betting you would be crawling home with your tail between your legs. So to speak," the woman added after a glance to check if she actually had such an appendage.

"O-kaaaaay. So, how long do these guys take to make decisions. Because I'm not really a sit around on my….hands kind of girl," she said.

Arisia smiled. "Perhaps you would like to practice with me," she smiled. "I am very curious to see how you defeated Sinestro with such apparent ease."

"Well, I wouldn't say ease. But he's not much of a fighter without his ring. Either that, or he just underestimated how tough Earth girls can be," she grinned.

Arisia laughed. "Most males always underestimate us, Kimberly Possible."

"Call me KP. Everyone does. So, you have a gym?"

"This way," the woman smiled.

*******

"Frankly, my boy, while you are quite the formidable opponent," Senor Senior, Sr. complained as the authorities dragged him away. "I find I quite miss the repartee we enjoyed with your more diverting companion."

"So do I, Senior," Ron said as he watched the GJ agents stuff Junior into the same van before it drove away.

"Ronald," Dr. Director walked over to nod at him as her people went in to clean out the latest lair of the multi-billionaire who viewed crime as a retirement hobby. "Impressive as always these days."

"He didn't even have henchmen this time," Ron shrugged. "I think he was just wanting attention to prove he was still in the game. His plan was more whack than usual. Unless it was Junior's again. I mean, threatening to destroy to the world's coffee crop, and force us all back to drinking _tea_?"

Betty Director, who admittedly seemed to live on coffee, was just as grateful the pair didn't succeed.

"I'm sure there are millions of people everywhere that appreciate you stopped them all the same."

"I'll say," a familiar voice drawled as a slender figure slipped up behind Ron. "I haven't had a decent cup of coffee in weeks!"

"Kim," Ron shouted, and spun around to hug her, swinging her around as he did. "When did you get back? We haven't even heard a word about new aliens around, and you…..?"

"Whoa," she laughed, letting him swing her around, then hug her, and swing her again, noting she was back in her own clothes, and now wearing her Green Lantern uniform just then. "I just got back a few minutes ago. When I didn't find you at home, I just asked my ring to find my favorite monkey master, and I just dropped in in time to see you drop the Seniors. Looks like you've been doing pretty good without me, BF," she said as he set her down, eyeing her happily, and just grinned at her.

"Are you kidding? It's been dull. Dreary. And utterly not fun. Let me tell you, even Drakken is slipping. He tried to use some kind of weird laser ring on me, but all it did was shine rainbows around everything, and blind everyone who looked directly at it. Even Shego."

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's say he had more to worry about from Shego after that than Global Justice, or me," he snorted.

"I take it things went well on the…..Guardian front," Betty asked her, not looking quite so happy as Ron.

"Well, I'm now officially the Green Lantern for our sector of space," she nodded as she continued to hug Ron. "So I could get called out at any time for another mission. Or if they Guardians need me for….something."

"We're going to need to discuss that," the head of Global Justice told her. "For one, General Henry Paxton still wants your head."

"Or various other portions of your anatomy," Ron added sagely.

"Oh. Yeah. I almost forgot about him."

"He hasn't forgotten about you. And the U.N. Council is very curious about your new abilities. Not to mention the American government."

"Great. And I was hoping I could keep a low profile on the ring stuff."

"Too many people know about Juggernaut. Someone spotted your battle on the Hubble, and it ended up televised, and on the net."

"_And_ Hego has a big mouth," Ron added.

"Oh. Forgot about him, too," Kim sighed. "Look, Dr. Director. The Lantern Corps? They're….galactic in scale. We're not supposed to actually get involved in planetary politics unless it's like a….genocidal thing. Trust me, I saw how bad things can go if you let someone call the shots with this thing," she said as she held up her ringed fist. "And I will not let that happen here."

"I believe you. There are, however, some who won't."

"General Paxton?"

"He's still upset you took off in the first functional alien spacecraft in our possession in known history. I assume you sent it…..back?"

"It's history," Kim stated blandly, knowing she didn't like too well, and the fact was, that alien ship was literally toast.

"It's probably for the best. But you've already been exposed to alien contact and culture three or four times now? A lot of people are going to want to talk to you."

"I'll bet," Kim sighed. "Just let me ask you one question, Dr. Director. Do you trust me?"

"I've always trusted you, Kimberly," the one-eyed woman told her with a nod as an agent came up behind them, eyeing Kim more than curiously as he tried to determine if she was really what he had been hearing. "That is why I've got you a standing appointment with a special advisor to the president," she said, holding out a card she produced.

"Colonel Ian Black, SAD?"

"Special Affairs Department," she told her. "By now, I'm betting he already knows you're on the planet, and is expecting your call. If not you in his office."

"I just got back," she exclaimed.

"Trust me. These guys know what the CIA and FBI haven't gotten around to admitting. And that is all I'm going to say," Betty told her as she turned to her agent. "Problem, Sanderson?"

"Ma'am," the young man nodded. "We just got word that Paxton is now demanding that Ron Stoppable be brought in for questioning regarding his role in the theft of unspecified government property. Commander Du thought you might want to know," he told Ron as he nodded at him.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Man, that old man is really getting pushy."

"Where is this Colonel Black," Kim asked with a sigh.

"Betty lifted her arm to glance at her watch. "Right about now? Sitting in his office at the address on the card I just gave you."

"Looks like our catching up is going to have to wait, Ron. I've got the feeling I might as well take care of then now before it gets out of hand. Want to tag along," she asked.

"Absolutely," the young man grinned, dusting off his black top he was wearing with his traditional mission 'cargos.'

"Say, where's Rufus," she asked as Betty waved them off, and turned for her own VTOL even as Kim lifted her right hand, and a green haze began to cover her.

"He's been slowing down, KP," he admitted. "I'll admit it's not the same without him, but I'd rather leave him with Hana than risk….."

"Say no more. I actually missed that little guy, too," she said as she stood before him in her Green Lantern uniform again. "Ready?"

"Always," he grinned as he reached out to take her hand.

And howled gleefully as she rose high into the air, soaring toward the nation's capital faster than even a GJ hover-jet could manage after she formed a bubble to help support him at her side.

"This is so badical," he exclaimed as he looked down as she grinned back at him. "Who needs a ride now? Boo-yaaaaahhhh!"

Kim couldn't help but smile.

_To Be Continued……._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

_**KP: Green Lantern's Light**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 6: **_In Blackest Night….._

"This is the place," Kim said as she looked up at the tall, steel and glass structure just a few blocks from the Congressional Building after glancing at the card she held. She had landed in an alley, and changed back to her civilian clothes, deciding a low profile was best for approaching anyone in the government just then.

"Looks more like a hive for lawyers, and other drones," Ron scowled.

"Let me guess," she asked, knowing his moods. "You didn't get into college?"

"No. But not to worry, I've got into a bon-diggity cooking school that is going to help the Ron-Man refine his already inestimable culinary skills, and make me the best chef in the state. Maybe the nation."

"Not the world?"

"Gotta start out slow, KP," he grinned. "You know? Leave something to aim at when you do take off. Of course, you….."

"Just be yourself, Ron," she smiled. "That's part of why I love you."

"Only part," he grinned.

"Let's go, _Chef_ Stoppable," she told her fiancé with a grin. "I want to get Paxton off our backs before we get back to work. I'd like to start college without the army gunning for us, along with the usual villains."

"So…….? You've decided on a college?"

"Maybe," she demurred.

"You know," he said as they approached the doors where two very big security guards stood before them. "Back when I said you were headed for the stars, I didn't actually mean….."

"Ron. Time to focus," she reminded him as they neared the guards.

"Identification, and purpose of your visit," one of the men asked as they eyed them as if distrusting the pair of them from the start.

"Relax, guys. Kim Possible and the Ron-Man just needs to see some G-Man about some serious government stuff."

"Ron," Kim groaned, and pulled out her license as the men looked ready to arrest Ron on the spot. "Kim Possible, sir. I need to see a Colonel Black. I think he's expecting me."

The man eyed the license, and nodded. "Fourth floor. Room 411-B. Don't stray," the man growled, eyeing Ron cynically.

"Nice guys," he muttered as they walked into the building. "But, you know, you've seen one henchman, you've seen….."

"Ron," Kim sighed. "They aren't henchmen."

"I don't know, Kim. I'm pretty sure I've seen that one guy's jaw in a Henchco uniform," he told her as they entered the main lobby and turned toward a bank of elevators.

Kim looked back involuntarily as she stared at the broad back. "Now that you mention it….."

"Hey, here's one," he called, running to hold the doors about to close on an open car as the men in suits inside scowled at him.

"You two in the right place," a balding man in a dark gray suit clutching an armload of files asked as he stared suspiciously at them when they got into the elevator.

"We're just going to see Colonel Black on the fourth floor," she told him, pushing Ron inside, and pressing their floor yet to be lit up.

Two of the people in the half full car tensed, but said nothing.

"So, you think this guy can really get the army off our backs, KP? 'Cause, I gotta tell you, it's really _killing_ the favor-mill when you have tanks and soldiers showing up every time you try to catch a ride to stop some loopy bad guy de-jour."

"Dr. Director seemed to think so, and if you can't trust the head of Glboal Justice, who can you trust," Kim asked.

"Well," he mused, formulating an answer.

"Ron, it was rhetorical."

"Ree-tor-ric-cal," he sounded out carefully. "You know, that sounds like one of those school words I never quite got the hang of."

Someone in the back of the car sniggered.

Kim cleared her throat pointedly as the car stopped on the third floor, and nine of the twelve others with them got off there. Including the bald man clutching the files to his thin chest as if they might be intending to steal them.

"Just let me do the talking," Kim told him as the car rose again, and stopped at the fourth floor. "All right?"

"Not a problem, Kim," he grinned. "But I still have your back."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way," she smiled as she stepped out of the elevator with him, and noticed one of the men had stepped out with them.

She glanced around, got her bearings, and headed down the hall, the tall, lean man in a black suit still behind them as she paused to eye the door they wanted.

"Just step inside," the man drawled when she started to knock.

She looked back at the man in the dark suit with a typical crew-cut, and easily imagined him with dark glasses. "You know the colonel," she asked the dark-haired man as they walked into the room. A room that was completely empty.

"Go to the door there, please, Miss Possible," the man told her.

"Let me guess," she said as she and Ron preceded him to the single door he indicated in the room that otherwise had no open windows. Just an empty expanse. "It's a secret passage to another secret location."

"Step inside," the man asked as they found themselves looking into another elevator car. One without buttons.

"What now," Ron asked even as the man lifted his left hand, and pressed the sides of his signet ring that shone a faint light on the featureless panel, illuminating a few digital numbers that began to run even as the car dropped so fast even Kim's stomach lurched for a moment as the elevator descended faster than she could calculate.

"You guys aren't connected with GJ, are you," Ron asked, looking just a little green when the car jolted to a sudden stop, and the door slid open again.

The man didn't reply as he gestured for them to step out into a long corridor that led toward a single door at the end of the hall. No other doors. No apparent vents, ceiling tiles, or other means of access. Just a solid passage to the single door.

"In case you're wondering, you have twenty digital scanners working to identify you right now. If you weren't who you claimed to be," the man told her. "You'd never reach that door. Not alive."

"Okay, that's a bit intense," Kim murmured as she frowned at him.

"We all have our secrets, Miss Possible," the man told her, and used the ring to open the door when they reached it.

"So, where do I find Colonel Black," she asked.

The man smiled. "My office is just this way," he said, gesturing past several desks of armed Marines at desks with rows of monitors around them. Unlike most security guards, these men didn't look lax, indolent, or even sleepy. Their eyes shift constantly, checking every monitor in turn in apparent regular sweeps."

"Mr. Stoppable, I suggest you don't touch that," the man told him when Ron started to inspect what looked like a coffee machine.

"Let me guess. It's not a coffee machine. It's a laser grid," he asked jokingly.

"Not at all. It's a coffee machine. But the boys down here take their coffee seriously, and if you mess up their settings, they'll likely take a chance on testing that mystical monkey kung-fu of yours."

"Gotcha," Ron nodded. "Ah, they do know I just saved the entire Brazilian coffee crop earlier today?"

"Of course," the man nodded at him as they walked into an office that look like any other office, except it had no windows. Just walls covered with maps, odd clippings, and even a few star charts. With circles and pushpins in it. "We do keep up with current affairs even if we do seem….buried here."

"I'm guessing you do more than that," Kim asked, eyeing the star charts, and noting one logged the trajectory of that shuttle she had launched at the sun more than three weeks ago before leaving for Oa.

"Let's just say that our Special Affairs division is to the _planet_ what your friend's GJ agency is to U.N. law enforcement."

"Dr. Director seemed to believe you might be able to help us," Kim said as she held out his card.

He took it, shredded it in a nearby device, then leaned back in his chair.

"First, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Let me put at ease before I begin by telling you that I was_ familiar_ with your predecessor. Abin Sur? Good man. I'm sorry to hear he didn't make it."

"So you guys already know about the Guardians, and....everything?"

"Let's say I was Abin Sur's liaison with the president. Not every leader on the planet actually acknowledged the Corps, or its authority to operate on our planet, or in our system. We have tried to work with the Lanterns, however, and I would like that to continue to be the case. Especially since once of our own is now their new representative."

Kim nodded. "I'd like that, too. But if you knew…. If you know about the Corps, you have to know there are some things I cannot, and will not do as a Green Lantern."

"I fully understand, Miss Possible. Now, the questions?"

"Shoot," she nodded.

"Nine days ago, three offworld prisoners taken by your team vanished from a high-security military prison without a trace. Would you happen to know anything about them?"

"Ah, Kilowog…. That is, the Lanterns, felt it best that they were taken into their own custody, and taken to galactic prison for their particular crimes."

The man nodded. "Were you involved in the removal of those prisoners, Miss Possible?"

"I was….occupied elsewhere," she told him, thinking of some very intensive training with Kilowog on Oa after he returned from his own mission.

If she had thought Sinestro was a cake walk, the master-at-arms of the Corps was definitely the main course. Even Shego had never put her through a workout like that big guy did. But she had learned a few things, and wasn't ashamed to admit he was pretty tough.

"But you did tell them where they were, and how to find them?"

"If you know the Green Lanterns, then you know they didn't exactly need to ask me anything," Kim demurred.

She just didn't bother saying it was she who reminded Arisia about the three prisoners from Juggernaut still on the planet, or that she was a little uneasy about two Zarqu, or a stray Lorwardian being left on Earth. Even if the military did manage to hold them, they knew too much for it to be good for anyone on the planet. She had already seen far too much to believe Earth was ready for some of the things she had discovered existed beyond her solar system.

"Fair enough. One last question, if your nation asks you to intercede in certain matters on their behalf, are you willing to answer the call?"

Kim drew a deep breath as she stood beside Ron, and looked at the man. She had half been expecting that question all along.

"If I can help, and if it doesn't violate my own principles, or those the Corps represents, I will always try to help. Just as I've always done. I will not, however, be a weapon, _or_ a puppet for any nation on the planet, colonel," she told him flatly.

He eyed her silently for a full minute, then slowly nodded.

"You might be interested to know," he told her with the first faint hint of a smile, "That Abin Sur told me the very same thing the first time we met."

"What about the army guys, guy," Ron asked.

"I'll put in a call. General Paxton was overstepping his bounds anyway by trying to put out warrants on either of you. That's _our_ department," he smiled dryly.

Kim nodded. "Well, we'd appreciate getting him out of our hair," she admitted. "It's going to be hard enough trying to lay low without the army showing up every time I do."

"Indeed. By the way. Good luck in Hong Kong. I'm told it's a very good institution."

"Hong Kong," Ron turned to stare at her. "You picked Hong Kong?"

"It's not that far from Yamanouchi," the man behind the desk reminded him knowingly. "And I understand _Tokyo_ has some very fine cooking academies with branches in both California, and Upperton."

"You know a lot," Ron said quietly, his face suddenly somber.

"That's why they pay me the big bucks," the man drawled. "I believe that concludes our business. You two can leave the same way you arrived. The sentries will let you out. Oh, and if you need to contact us in the future, just ask Elizabeth to call me."

"Eliza….? Oh. Right," Kim nodded, turning for the door. "Thanks. We appreciate it."

"You're really going to Hong Kong," Ron asked as they walked out of the building a few minutes later.

"Just for two years. That should be long enough to get my Bachelors, and ground me in medical research before I head for graduate school."

"Medical….research?"

"Yeah," she told him. "I think I'm going to go into bio-technology."

"Oh, no! You're not going to turn evil, are you," he gasped.

"Ron," she laughed.

"What? It's the kind of stuff that only evil mad scientists do. Robots, and twisted experiments that….."

"Ron. I'm not going to be doing anything evil."

"So, you're going to be creating stuff for real mad scientists to steal?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to be doing that kind of work, Ron. I want to make things that help people."

"So, no exploding ticks, or dimensional-whatever-thingies?"

"Not even close," she smiled. "But why would he mention Upperton?"

"I…..was looking at a culinary school there because it's near a pretty nice restaurant, and….a house I was thinking of buying."

"Really," she blinked.

"For us," he told her.

"Oh," she murmured. "_Oh_!"

"Of course, that was before….the whole space ring, and the cosmic hero job, and…."

"Ron, it's still me. I'm still the same girl, and I'm still your fiancée," she told him. "That is not going to change."

"You sure, Kim? I mean, what if you get called out, and don't come back? Or you run into some outer space hotty, and…."

"Outer space hotty," she sniggered.

Ron blushed as they headed for the alley after leaving the office building.

"What? It could happen," he sputtered.

"And you could end up dumping me for someone closer to home, and more….normal," she reminded him.

"What? No! Never," he denied as they walked into the alley. "You know I've never even looked at another girl except….."

"Bonnie? Tara? Yori? Oh, and Monique? Then there was that redhead in New York that time....."

Ron blushed.

"Kim, it's always been you. The Ron-Man may have looked around, but he knows what's best for him. And that is you….."

"The Ron-Man better zip it, and hand over the wallet," a lean, twitchy man with a scraggly beard hissed as they froze, realizing belatedly they were no longer alone.

Both of the young teens turned to stare at the man holding a gun on them with a trembling hand.

"You, too, red," he all but whined. "The jewelry and watch, too. C'mon, I ain't got all day!"

"You want the honors," Kim asked Ron. "Or shall I?"

"Well, I don't want to show off," Ron grinned.

"Since when," Kim laughed.

"Hey! I'm serious here, you freaks….!"

"Okay, now that was just rude," Kim said as she flew away with Ron a few moments later.

"Guess some people just don't have the kind of respect and background you do," Ron stated as she carried him aloft in the green bubble again.

Behind them, the police were only just arriving to find the junkie who had been robbing unwary pedestrians all week dangling from a fire escape by his ankles. His gun had been literally pulled apart into several pieces by Ron's mystically enhanced grip after Kim showed him two of her nineteen martial arts.

He was screaming for help before she finished showing him the first.

"You know, you've been gone for a while," Ron reminded her with a sudden grin.

"Nacos," she asked knowingly.

"Need I say, ah, boo-yah," he drawled.

"Well, you're paying, naco-boy," she grinned. "Lanterns aren't paid, and I haven't exactly been making a living lately."

"Bummer," Ron drawled. "I can see the downside to this whole space cop deal now."

"Oh," she asked as they rose high over the city, and flew west.

"No retirement! How are you going to retire if they aren't even paying you," he demanded.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, sometimes you are genuinely weird."

He only grinned. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Besides, didn't you say…..?"

"I like weird," she agreed, and flashed him a smile.

*****

"That's right, Elizabeth," Ian spoke into the phone as he watched the very short, very one-sided confrontation with the skel in the alley just across the street on a local monitor. "At the moment, I don't think we have anything to worry about. Miss Possible seems to be staying true to her own code of conduct."

"I expected no less. Still, I wonder if we perhaps we should extend her provisional agent status with Global Justice, if only to keep a handle on her. She has been known to take on more than even she can handle, or understand when left to her own devices at times."

"You think she might start poking into matters that we might consider politically sensitive."

"Remember her antics during the hijacking of the Chinese freighter in Somalian waters a few months ago? Kim is good, colonel, but she's not learned subtlety. Or tact."

"Idealism does often come with blinders," he agreed. "I'll speak to the president. I'm pretty certain he'll agree with your judgment. Exposing her to more structured operations might help her in the long run, too."

"Agreed. You might add Stoppable to the roles, too."

Betty actually groaned.

"He's more capable, and intelligent, than you realize, Elizabeth."

"I know that. It's just, his Yamanouchi connections make that….tricky."

"Made the mistake of admitting you knew about the school, and wanted to conscript their services, didn't you," he asked knowingly.

"He is a little suspicious of me lately," she admitted by way of answer.

"Present it in a manner he might consider an olive branch. Besides, once you get them both in your ranks, you can subtly use that authority to guide their missions, and keep them out of the more troublesome parts of the globe where their freelancing antics might cause more trouble than not."

"I guessed that was your intention all along when we realized she really was the new Lantern in our region."

"I am paid to see the big picture from the start," Ian Black drawled mildly. "By the way, did you know she's seriously looking at Hong Kong, and a career in bio-tech?"

"What happened to diplomacy, and international law?"

"You tell me," Ian said. "Later, Elizabeth."

Betty hung up, and frowned at the phone. Law and diplomacy were actually harmless enough, and could be directed. But if Kimberly were going into bio-tech? She almost shuddered at the idea that someone with her background and potential might be going into one of the most unstable, and genuinely dangerous fields in human scientific history. What truly bothered her was that she had not known about the change of heart. When had it come? And why? Maybe it was time she brought Kimberly back in, and sat her down for an extended conversation on her…..options. Her true options.

*****

Shego, lounging in her plasma-resistant cell for the moment merely because she had no place to be, and was enjoying the time away from Dr. Drakken, stared at the newspaper she had been given from the prison library. It was yesterday's paper, and spread across the entire page was an all-too-familiar image that proved Possible was back after all these weeks.

The woman was standing there with that maddeningly cocky smirk in her 'Lantern' costume, posing in front of a downed jet that set on its belly in the middle of a city park somewhere up north. The banner headline declared, "_Kim Possible Saves Malfunctioning Jet_!" The story revealed the woman was Earth's newest _superhero_, and while flying home from a 'secret mission,' she had spotted the falling airliner in time to literally save it, and the four hundred people on board.

Shego growled as she finished the story, looked back at the redhead smiling at the camera's, and could almost hear her drawling, "_No big_," as the reporters questioned her.

Once, Shego had been on those headlines. Even after her apparent fall from grace, she was all but assured of headlines every time she pulled a caper, and showed the world just how formidable she could be. Until lately, between monkey boy, and Drew's growing insanity, she was all but being relegated to comedic relief.

Shego. Baddest, and most dangerous woman in the criminal world.

Comic relief blinded by her own dimwitted employer with his 'rainbow flashlight right,' as the media dubbed it.

The paper began to smolder and char as her temper rose, and clenched her fists around the image of a smiling Kimberly Anne Possible who was definitely not off in space now, or laying low. Instead, she was basking in the limelight, and seemed more popular than ever.

Then she spotted the sidebar that declared that Kim Possible had been officially confirmed as the second youngest agent to ever be accepted into Global Justice's ranks, and was now considered a full-time special agent for the agency. One that would be assigned special cases as needed.

"That's……it," Shego hissed, flinging the charring paper from her glowing hands as she rose to her feet, the image of a green-clad heroine with flaming-red hair on the front page yet again as she saved an entire airliner this time after preventing it from crashing into the St. Louis Arch.

There was a time when she played with Possible. Even respected her to a degree. But lately she was stepping up in ways that left Shego gaping.

Bad enough her sidekick had to suddenly go into hero puberty, and go all monkey on anything and everything in his way. Now Possible, a cheerleading wannabe, was literally up there holding her own with _real_ Capes. Not dimwits like her brother, but the heavy-hitters that juggled mountains for fun.

And she was left sitting in jail after Dr. Dimwit tried to take out the competition with a…..rainbow flashlight.

Roaring in incomprehensible syllables to vent her rage, she stalked over to her bars, and simply melted/tore her way through them.

"No more playing around," she growled as she stalked down the woman's jail block of the Federal SuperMax for special prisoners. Too bad their so-called latest plasma-resistant cell wasn't.

"Hey, Amy," she stopped to look into the dumpy scientists cell as she paused at the end of the corridor. "I'm busting out of here, and going after Possible. You in, or out?"

"Seriously," the stocky geneticist asked, looking up from a stuffed doll she was crafting out of pieces of her cellmate's blanket and pillow stuffing.

"Seriously," she growled, noting said cellmate was huddled in one corner, not saying a word.

"Then I'm in, hot stuff," the loopy woman grinned. "I've wanted to take that meanie down for so very long. Especially after I heard she might have been responsible for my dear Monte's disappearance."

Shego ignored the sound of alarms around her, and pulled open DNAmy's cell door.

"Let's go recruit a few others we need. Then we're going to rain on that redhead's parade, but good," Shego promised her as Amy followed her out of the woman's cellblock, and toward the woman's.

Only four guards got in her way, proving they weren't ready for her, and they didn't even slow her down. She ignored the other shouting prisoners, one blue-skinned moron in particular, and walked over to an older man simply staring blandly at her as if content to do so all day.

"Senor Senior," she drawled. "I'm going to take out Kim Possible. You in, or out?"

"Oh, I'm most indubitably in, my dear. I trust from the fact Dr. Hall is with you that you have finally severed your ties with that cerulean pretender you usually accompany?"

"This is a first-string operation all the way," she told him. "No posers or wannabes allowed."

"Oh, dear," he said as he stepped out of his cell once she fried the lock on it. "I suppose that leaves Junior out this round."

"You betcha, old man. Now come on. We've got one more stop, and then we need to split before they get brave enough to try swarming us."

"Of course. One must never discount the value of a hasty retreat at the proper moment," the older man agreed as he moved with surprising grace as he followed her and Amy back down the hall. "But who else are you going for if you aren't going to free your usual companion-in-evil?"

"Trust me," Shego smiled a cold, dark smirk. "Our last recruit is going to help us finally crush Kim Possible once and for all. And when we that fancy ring she's got, we are going to be the ones making headlines."

She stopped and smiled coldly as she added, "And making all the rules."

Senor Senior stared at the cell they had stopped before, and smiled. "Excellent choice, my dear," he commented as the occupant just stared at them with cold, flat eyes.

"C'mon," Amy told the felon as Shego tore open the cell. "We're going to go beat up that meanie Kim Possible!"

"Beat her up," the felon inside the padded cell in the mental ward of the prison hissed as she came forward, her dark eyes glittering. "Oh, we can better zhan zhat," she hissed, eyeing Shego just a bit manically. "Much better. Ve zhall completely destroy her," the pale skinned Electronique screeched.

"Now that is what I like to hear," Shego smiled as they turned for the nearest exit. One she was about to make herself as her hands began to glow brighter than ever.

_To Be Continued……_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

_**KP: **_**Green ****Lantern's ****Light**

**By LJ58**

**Part 7: **_Evil's Might!_

"Hey, mom, what's up," Kim asked as she turned from packing for her trip to Hong Kong after a very long day. The university she had chosen was one of the best for medical studies. Colonel Black was right about that. It was why she chose it. That it was not going to be that far from her ninja boyfriend's secret second home was just gravy in her mind.

"You've got a call, honey," she told her as she grinned. "I don't think this one is a reporter," she added helpfully.

"They didn't say who it was?"

"Something about….owing you, and wanting to repay you?"

"Oh. Well, that could be…. Anyone," she realized as she reached for her extension as her mother left with a wave.

"Kim Possible," she chirped brightly. "How may I help…..?"

"Hello, Kimmie," a maddeningly familiar voice snipped in an all too familiar drawl.

"_Shego_? Since when do you bother calling? I think you'd be using your phone privileges for a better lawyer," she quipped.

"Who said I was still in the pen, Princess," the woman on the other end sniggered.

Kim sighed. "Look. Why don't you do us all a favor, and just….take another one of your vacations."

"Oh, this isn't about business as usual, Kimmie," she smirked. "This is an ultimatum."

"Shego, what are you up to now," she asked impatiently.

"Let me put it this way. I'm done playing around. You and I are going to come to an understanding, or you are not going to like the consequences."

"Oh, please. We both know I can handle anything….."

"Do you think I'm as loopy as Drakken," she snarled, cutting her off. "Not even close, Princess. But since I obviously need to get your attention, look outside your window."

She frowned, and walked over to the window of her room. Even as she looked outside, the shock wave shook the ground, and nearly knocked her flat even though she knew the explosion of green light had come from across town.

She stared at the fading green light that had briefly lit the night even as more typical smoke and flame rose from downtown, and she fought the ringing in her ears.

"Shego," she rasped, clenching the phone tightly. "What did you….."

"Just a warm-up, Princess," came the sardonic reply as the sound of sirens filled the air. "And a warning. Stay out of my way."

The line went dead as she stared at the rising smoke on the horizon, and she clenched both fists as a green aura sprang up around her, and her Lantern costume with it. "Mom," she shouted, "I have to go out."

She didn't wait for a reply as she shoved her window open, and flew up and away toward town.

*****

She wasn't quite to the heap of flaming rubble she now realized with Middleton Mall when the bolt of sizzling energy knocked her out of the sky.

The attack came so suddenly that she wasn't able to stop herself in spite of her protective aura as a second bolt of deadly energy flashed out of the sky, and slammed into her again, ensuring she slammed into the ground hard enough to stun her.

She was just climbing to her feet when Electronique landed before her in a cybernetic battle suit that covered all but her smirking visage.

"Zzzzzo, ve meet again, Kim Pozzible. For zzza lazzzt time, I am zzzhinking," she cackled, and raised both hands that held some kind of emitters on the end of bulky gauntlets.

"I don't think so," she scoffed, and flew up and away before the woman could fire again.

Even as a burst of green flame slammed into her from behind, and knocked her back to the ground.

"C'mon, Kimmie," that sardonic drawl sounded as Shego walked out of the darkness to her right as she lifted herself to her hands and knees. "We're not even getting started yet, and you're already down? Guess you're not as tough as you……" Her shout of surprise echoed behind her as the green fist slammed into her, sending her flying even as two emerald vises clamped down on Electronique's emitter gauntlets as she shrieked indignantly.

"Zzzat is cheating," she howled, and she tried to pull free in vain.

Kim rose to her feet, and glared at the electronic engineer turned evil. "I think I've had about enough of you," she spat as the pinchers turned into snips, and cut the power pack from her side, leaving her trapped in her battle suit that froze in place, leaving her helplessly immobilized even as she turned to face Shego who was running back to face her with a furious glare on her green visage.

"You're going to pay for that one, Possible," she spat, and lunged at her.

Kim tensed, ready to intercept her and launch her offense, when Shego surprised her again.

She leapt over her head, landed in front of Electronique, and activated a mini-jetpack on her back as she glanced back to say, "Now, you can chase us, Princess," in a snide tone. "Or you can go find the second bomb I put under city hall. Your choice," she drawled sardonically, and launched herself into the night sky with the other woman in her arms.

"Wade," she called even as she lifted her Kimmunicator on her left wrist. "Did you hear….?"

"Already scanning, Kim," the young genius told her as he didn't even look up from whatever he was doing. "Got it. She wasn't bluffing. There's a small, unstable heat signature directly under the mayor's office. Kim, if it goes off, half the block goes with it!" "I'm on it. Meanwhile, try and track those two," she said as she flew up into the sky, and arched toward the local government building.

*****

"That went perfectly, my lovely allies in crime," Senor Senior, Sr. smiled as they dropped down onto the plateau to join him as he gestured to the open door leading to the hidden lair he had built out of the shattered remnants of one of Drakken's hideouts. That he did so in a remarkably short time amazed even Shego, who had seen quite a lot of amazing things in her day.

"Never mind that. Did the gizmos get what we needed," Shego snapped as she all but dropped Electronique, and then headed inside.

The woman only glared, but said nothing as she followed with the old man who seemed to treat evil as a game.

"Oh, but of course. I did pay for the very best technology available, my dear woman," the tycoon smiled. "I might not understand everyting they recorded, but rest assured, they definitely registered an amazing amount of information."

"Leave zzhat to me," the pale woman now freed of her deactivated battle suit huffed. "Ve zzzhall zzzoon haf zzzhat buzzzybody'zzzz zzecretzzz, und vith zzzhem, her life," she crowed.

"Let's not celebrate till we pry that ring off her finger," Shego snapped. "I've seen that cheerleader win too many times when she should have been down for the count."

"You cannot underestimate the contributions of Mr. Stoppable," Senor Senior reminded her. "We were lucky he was not with her this evening."

"Why do you think I arranged the test while they were apart," Shego muttered darkly. "Just tell me Amy's about ready."

"She is finalizing her phase of the plan even as we speak," he nodded reassuringly. "If we get what we want from these scans, we may well finally achieve a means of defeating Kim Possible once and for all," he smiled pleasantly.

"Und ve have it," Electronique assured them as they saw her turning from the monitor she had barely even glanced at the way Shego saw it.

"You can already tell….?"

"There izz much to decipher, but zzhe spectral analyziz iz clear, my former rival," she smirked. "Zzhe energy devizze zzhe uzezz has a glaring weaknezzz! To all thingzzz employing a particular prizzmatic frequenzzy."

"Huh," Shego frowned.

"Anyzzhing yellow can pierze her barrierzzz," she grinned manically. "Not zzzo invulnerable after all," she cackled.

"Yellow," Shego muttered, staring at her gloved hands. "And I just had to be green."

"So, my dear, you are saying anything yellow can defeat her new weapon of choice?"

"Juzzt zzo," the woman smirked coldly.

"Excellent. Then all we need is a can of yellow paint, and we can use any weapon we want just by painting it the proper shade."

Shego couldn't help from rolling her eyes.

"Actually, he's right," Amy said as she walked into the room. "But you missed something, Sparky," she called Electronique.

"Vhat did you call me," she hissed.

"Look. Even if you break through the ringy, remember who this is. She's not going to just fall down, and give up."

"She's right," Shego grumbled. "Princess is notoriously stubborn about giving up, or giving in."

"So, Dr. Hall," Senor Senior cut off the latest confrontation between three stubborn women before it could begin anew. "What else did you determine?"

"Well, I had a little free time, so I watched some of the data downloading that your clever little suit collected. From what I could tell, that meanie Kim Possible's energy signature had a traceable gradient that suggested a limited time element in its efficacy."

"Of courzzze," Electronique shouted. "Zzhere izz no vay zzhat tiny ring could contain such energiezzz for unlimited periodzz ov time! Ve muzzt determine…."

"Twenty-four hours, more or less," Amy smiled smugly.

"How did you figure out….?"

"Hello. I may be a geneticist, but there is a lot of mathematics involved in any science," she told Shego.

"So, we catch Kimmie at a low ebb, drain her powers, and all we have are her usual tricks to deal with," Shego remarked.

"And those, we can and have neutralized before now," Senor Senior nodded firmly.

"Which is where my part of the plan comes in," Amy smirked. "Especially if we….amp things up just a little," she giggled. "This time, that meanie won't have a chance."

"I am all for zzhat," Electronique agreed. "Und vhen zzhe'zz down, ve will cruzh her on zzhe zzpot. Enough vith zhe zzilly trapzz. Juzzt cruzzh her!"

"Agreed," Senor Senior nodded.

"Absolutely," Amy Hall nodded eagerly.

"With….pleasure," Shego growled, her hands flickering ominously.

"Und zzhen….."

"You try to cross me this time, _Sparky_," Shego told her curtly, interpreting her expression from her own experience. "And there won't be enough of you left to bury," she warned, her hands flaring with superheated plasma.

"Ladies. Ladies, please. Remember, we are all on the same side this time," he reminded them. "And we must remain so if we are to have a chance against a common enemy. Do not forget, we could still face a formidable challenge in young Stoppable as well."

"He's right," Amy nodded sagely. "Oh, and that's my cookies," she beamed as a shrill beeping sounded.

"Cookiezzz," Electronique fumed. "You are baking cookiezzz in the middle uf our mozt evil plan?"

"Doy," Shego moaned as Senor Senior only sighed while Electronique stormed after Amy.

"Just think of the payday, my dear," the old man advised her with a smile.

"Don't you ever get tired of this crap," she demanded, and he knew which crap she meant.

"Why, Shego. It's all part of the game. And, honestly, I find it all rather amusing."

"You should try working with Drewbie," she scoffed, and started after the other two women even as the night sky over Middleton turned a bright green. A view that was caught on several of their extennal monitors.

She paused, looking at the monitors that caught the explosion, but even as the glare faded, a small, distinct smudge could be seen against the night sky flying back down toward the city. "Figures," she grumbled.

Senor Senior only smiled. "You didn't think she'd be that easy, did you, my dear?"

Shego's glare was eloquent before she stalked off after the other women.

*****

"So, they just ambushed you, and then ran off? Weird."

"Not as weird as those two working together in the first place," Kim told Ron as they sat together late the next afternoon on the day before they were scheduled to head for their respective colleges.

"Well, yeah," Ron nodded, reaching for a chip in the bowl before them as they waited for their order to arrive. Lately, Bueno Nacho was busier than ever, and it didn't help that their presence seemed to bring even more customers in lately as everyone wanted to see the heroes more than ever since the days of the Lorwardian invasion had made them household names twice-over.

"It gets weirder. I called a contact in the DOC…."

"Huh?"

"Department of Corrections, Ron. Prisons," she added as his confused expression.

"Oh. Right. I knew that one."

"Riiiiight," she smiled. "Anyway, he said when Shego broke out last week, she sprang DNAmy, Electronique, _and_ Senor Senior, Sr, too."

"Not Junior?"

"Just the old man."

"Hmmmm."

"What are you thinking?"

"That it's been over ten minutes. Ned is slowing down. Maybe he needs to hire more help."

"Ron. Focus," she sighed, guessing that some things just never changed with her fiancé.

"Kidding, KP," he smiled, but glanced toward the crowded counter all the same. "No, really. I was thinking, though, that it could mean Shego is up to something _really_ evil this time."

"What makes you think that?"

"She didn't spring Drakken or Junior."

Kim sighed. Then frowned.

"Actually, that kind of makes sense."

"See? The Ron-Man does have something going on," he grinned as he tapped his blonde head.

"Yeah. Too bad no one knows what it is but you," a snide voice drawled.

"Hello, Bonnie," she sighed, not bothering to look up. If she knew anyone's voice, it was hers.

"K," the brunette drawled as she walked up to stand beside their booth.

"So, what's up," she sighed. They both knew Bonnie never showed up unless she wanted something these days.

"Junior wanted me to pass on a message."

"_Junior_," she and Ron both echoed as one.

"Yes," she huffed, glaring down at them. "He said to warn you his father was teaming up with one of their loopy bad guy friends to try to take you out."

"With several of them, more likely," Ron huffed.

"Okay, B. What's up," Kim asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Junior? Sending me messages through you?"

Bonnie's face went through several different comical expressions, then she sighed, and sat down next to Ron, staring at her with a bland expression. "Okay. Junior wanted to….show you that he was serious about giving up that whole evil thingy."

"That's why he helped his father try to take over the world's coffee crop," Ron asked.

"He didn't want to do that. He was roped into it. You know how that loopy old man is, K," she almost whined. "Junior wants out. Out-out. He wants to live an honest life. To….."

"Bonnie," Kim asked, cutting her off before she launched into a major whining fit. It wouldn't be the first time.

"We want to get _married_. But I told him he had to stand up to his father, and prove he was out of all that silly villainy for good," she pouted as she spilled that one.

"Let me guess. That's when he sent you here with the message about the obvious?"

"Well, I'd have called you sooner, but I got in really late after driving up to visit my little…. Uh, Junior. Besides, I really didn't expect them to try to blow up the city. I mean, who does that?"

"Bad guys," Ron stated baldly, Rufus pausing in stuffing his tiny cheeks to nod agreement.

"Here's your order, guys," Ned said as he delivered the heavily laden tray just then. "Oh, hi, Bonnie. Did you want something?"

"No" she shuddered. "I prefer healthy food, thank you. I just came to deliver a message, and….maybe you could….show up at Junior's parole hearing in three weeks, and….put in a good word," she asked with a faint smile.

Kim, who knew Bonnie quite well, sighed as she considered her options. "Look, I wasn't even around for that one, but….I promise. I'll talk to Junior. If I like what he has to say, then we'll put in good word for him with Dr. Director."

"Thank you," Bonnie surprised her by smiling, and leaping up to hug her. "I promise, he's really changed. Well, not that much. But he's changed regarding the….you know, bad stuff."

Ron rolled his eyes, and Rufus made a very good show of emulating him. Kim wisely said nothing as Bonnie hugged her again, and then all but skipped out of the restaurant.

"She does know you aren't the judge. Right," Ron asked. "You can't really just let him go."

"No, but if Junior is serious about going straight, we ought to give him the chance. After all, his dad really is kind of loopy at times. Just like she said."

"I'll say. I mean, whoever took _me_ seriously before him. I mean, spinning tops of doom?"

"Let's not mention those again. Shall we," Kim frowned at that particular memory. "Besides, I take you seriously, naco-boy," she grinned.

Ron smiled back. Then reached for a greasy wrapper even as an explosion went off not three blocks away, and the shrill screams of people fleeing in fear reached their ears.

"Oh, maaaaan," Ron moaned, eyeing their order.

"C'mon, Ron. That sounded bad."

"I think that sounded worse," Ron said as they rushed out of the restaurant, and saw a car flying through the air toward a nearby park. Fortunately it was empty. What drew their attention, however, was the ominous roar of something very big that was coming toward them.

Even as they rounded a block, and almost got mobbed by a throng of fleeing people in full panic mode, they spotted the first creature.

"Oh…..snap," Ron groaned as he saw the massive creature that looked very much like a dinosaur built like a tank mixed with a rhino, and with extra horns protruding from a massive skull.

Even as Kim's ring flared, and her distinctive costume materialized around her, she focused on the three beasts and made a startling realization.

"Ron, they're yellow."

"They don't look scared to me," he grumbled as he glanced from the somber redhead to the three massive creatures bearing down on them. Rufus took one look at them, and made a strategic retreat deep into his usual pocket.

"No, Ron. _Yellow_. And my ring has problems with anything yellow."

Ron frowned. "Did _they_ know it?"

Kim frowned. "I don't see how, but….maybe…. I mean, Shego was on that mission wiht us. Then, too, Amy is admittedly pretty smart, and then Electronique was pretty easy to beat this time around. Even Shego…."

"Look out," he yelped, and jumped to one side as Kim leapt another even as one of the bizarre creatures charged their way, seeing two targets not fleeing their presence.

"I get it," she realized. "All that equipment Electronique was wearing that night. It wasn't to fight me. It was to…..study me," she said, now hovering in the air as she eyed the yellow monstrosities that seemed to be focusing on her now that her green aura flared, and drew their attention.

"So, what do we do," Ron asked. "I don't think Justine is around any more. Her and that dimensional thingy went off to MIT by now."

"We do things the old-fashioned way," she said, and using her ring's power, she tore a telephone pole already leaning badly, and partially snapped in half out of the ground to dangle it in front of one of the beasts.

It charged, snarling as Kim flung it toward he park.

The creature, almost doglike, charged after it, smashing everything in its way.

"_That's_ the old-fashioned way," Ron frowned, ducking another of the beasts as the third wavered, then ran off after the first.

"Lead it after the others," she told him. "We'll lure them to the canyon outside town, and box them in there."

"Gotcha," he nodded, and grabbed a much smaller sliver of a telephone post, and wagged it in front of the creature still focused on him.

"Here monster. Nice monster," he shouted, waving the stick.

The monster, naturally, roared and charged.

Ron turned and bolted, stick forgotten as he raced after Kim with the massive creature almost literally on his heels.

"Gotcha," Kim said as a green hand reached down and scooped him up before the bizarre animal could trample him.

"Well, one thing's for sure," he said, panting with a wide grin of genuine relief as they flew over the park with three yellow behemoths thundering after them.

"Yeah?"

"DNAmy is obviously working with Shego and Senior, Sr."

"I kind of picked that up, too," she said as they led the three beasts through the park that was going to need a lot of restoration, and toward the lane that led to the wide, deep canyons outside of town where Drakken had chosen to hide more than once when in the area.

She wondered about that, too.

This was twice Shego had apparently struck close to home, and without warning.

"I'm going to drop you off at the cliffs. Think you can create a landslide while I keep these guys busy long enough for you to create a barrier to hold them?"

"Consider it done," he nodded, his eyes starting to shimmer with mystic blue energies of his own even as he nodded for her to let him go.

"Good. I'll lead them in a little deeper. They might cool off if they have to start wandering around the canyons without anything to antagonize them," she told him as leapt free of her support, and landed nimbly on top of one of the high cliffs over the deep canyon below.

Ron stood atop the canyon, seemingly immobile for a moment before slowly raised his right hand, and closed his eyes, brow pinched in intense concentration. For several minutes, it seemed he was doing absolutely nothing.

Then a streak of blue flashed across the darkening sky, and Ron snatched it out of the air even as his entire body burst into flue flame. He leapt high, then arched his body so that he came down with the gleaming sword he now held leading the way. The mystic blade sliced deep into the rocky walls as he jumped down, then across, and back and forth as he moved up the canyon walls to start dropping more and more rubble until tons of rock soon formed a barrier even those monsters would have trouble getting through.

He had just sent the Lotus Blade back after relaxing his grip on the mystical energies he now embodied when Kim came out of the sky to land beside him.

"Well, that was easier than we could have hoped."

Which, naturally, was when Wade beeped.

"Go, Wade," she told him as she answered the call on her Kimmunicator.

"But if it's about giant dinosaurs, we already….."

"Not dinosaurs, guys," Wade told them uneasily as he cut Ron off. "Gorillas. Only no gorillas like I've ever seen."

"DNAmy," Kim grimaced. "Definitely, Amy."

"That would be my guess," Wade told him. "Three of them are attacking our houses. Your brother's containment field is keeping your house safe so far the last time I was able to check, Kim, but they're tearing mine and Ron's houses apart. I don't know about his folks, but me and mom are in the basement. But I don't think it's going to stay very safe here much longer. So……"

"Just hold on, Wade. We're on our way," she told him, and grabbed Ron. "I'll drop you on the way, and then head to Wade's house," she told him.

"Right," he nodded grimly, thinking of his family facing some giant monster.

They spotted the first animal even before they neared Ron's house. That was due to the fact it was as big as two elephants, and bright yellow. It also had the head of meat-eating dinosaur attached to the apelike body, and a long, deadly tail it was using to smash down the walls of his house at the moment.

"They definitely know about you," Ron realized.

"Never mind. Can you handle this one?"

"Consider it handled," Ron hissed, and let go even as she did.

She didn't hesitate, but flew toward Wade's house, knowing their new house wasn't completely fortified since they had only started rebuilding again in spite of Wade's contacts. The Lorwardians had overwhelmed a lot of the usual construction businesses, and the only reason her house was back so quickly was because her brothers and uncle were geniuses when it came to modular construction.

She spotted the second yellow dino-ape even as she arched down toward Wade's house. Like Ron's, the beast was using its long, thick tail to smash down walls, and had already collapsed a large section of the roof. Wade's mom was so not going to like this one bit, she knew.

She just hoped the tweebs really were holding off their own attacker.

Flying low, she tried to draw the dino-ape's attention.

Right before he flung a chunk of a shattered chimney at her, and smashed a neighbor's car when she barely managed to evade it.

"Okay, so it's not as dumb as the others."

The ape-creature roared, and lifted more large pieces of rubble to fling at her. Which it did in wild abandon without even trying to chase her.

"Definitely smarter," she grimaced, forced to intercept or deflect much of the rubble so it didn't endanger those still cowering in their own homes.

She tried to hit the creature with a chunk of rubble she slung back at him with her ring, but it only caught it again, and flung it right back.

Strike two, she thought grimly.

A hard, green fist slid ineffectually off the thing's thick, yellow hide, but she felt that very big fist when it slammed into her, and she was sent flying without benefit of her ring to smash into the side of a neighbor's house.

Sliding down the aluminum siding, she dropped to her knees, and looked up half expecting to see the creature charging at her. It was just standing there watching her.

Okay, she realized somberly. Much smarter than the others.

So, how did you beat something you couldn't hit. Couldn't outsmart. And couldn't…..

She smiled, and shot straight up into the air in a flash of green. Turning, and arching down in the same instant, she flashed down, circled behind the house, and came up behind the ape-beast before it could turn, clamping a green bubble down over his huge, lizard-like head before it could react. Just before she willed the sphere to suck out every molecule of oxygen.

The creature went into paroxysms almost immediately as it beat its own fists against the sphere that cracked and began to shatter as those yellow fists hammered her green barrier. She continued to focus, constantly reinforcing her weakening bubble as fast as it failed until the dino-ape slowed, dropping to its knees as it choked violently, and fell still. She kept the bubble in place all the same as it lay twitching, knowing sympathy was not going to help anyone just now. Least of all her.

"Thanks, KP," Wade grinned as her Kimmunicator lit up. "I knew you could do it."

"That makes one of us, Wade," she told him honestly. "Listen, I think Shego and company are in the canyons, using a base to launch their attacks from there. Can you….?"

"I think enough of my gear survived to find them. You go help Ron. I'll take care of things here," he said before the Kimmunicator went silent.

Even as she reached Ron's house, she realized the beast was down, and Ron was slamming a piece of marble twice his size into the ape's bloody reptilian skull again and again as he howled his displeasure at the beast.

"I think you got him, Ron," she grinned as she landed beside him.

"Yeah. I hope PETA doesn't come after me for this. Jeez, Kim, I just got my room the way Rufus and I liked it again, and….."

He gestured with a groan. The side of the house smashed in was his side of the attic room where his parents had made him a room after Hana moved in.

"What about your family?"

"They're in my old panic room," he grinned. "I guess it was worth the money I spent after all," he grinned. "What about your house?"

"I flew over on the way back. The tweebs have the last ape-thing inside a containment bubble. That one isn't going anywh….."

The sound of many feet filled the air just then, and Ron groaned. "What now," he groaned.

Both of them turned toward the dark streets, the last of the sunlight gone by now as the sounds of a stampede filled the air, and the ground began to shake.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Ron moaned, staring at the sight of a herd of four foot turtle-shelled crabs the size of ponies charging at them.

They were, of course, as yellow as the sun.

"This is getting so old….."

"What is it?"

"Ron. I think they know about more than the color weakness. I think they somehow figured out my time limits. I think they're trying to make me use up my ring's charge so they can…."

"Take you out? C'mon, KP. Even without the ring, you have beat all those losers before."

"Yeah," she frowned as she watched the weird crab turtles getting closer. "Separately. This is new even for us. We'd better see if they're as easily led as the first group, or if they're as smart as….."

"Okay, not smart," Ron said as she lifted him into the air again, and started to hover before them, causing more than a few to charge into the fallen dino-ape again and again as they tried to bull through the unconscious creature rather than turn around it.

"Wanna bet they key on you again," Ron asked as he eyed them, noticing more than a few kept trying to keep going straight toward them in spite of the obstacles around them.

"Yeah, but where we lead them? We kind of blocked off the canyon."

"I don't think that would be the problem with these guys," he murmured as he noticed the weird crabs were now climbing up and over the ape-beast, and kept climbing anything else in their way.

"Which is a problem in itself," she grimaced as she slowly retreated back up the street, the dozens of weird creatures definitely following her.

"Yeah. Because how do you block something that can climb over anything you put in its way?"

"I was thinking of something else, Ron."

"What," he asked, feeling Rufus still cowering in his pocket where he had stayed since getting his first look at the rhino-dinos.

"Well, how to stop then, yeah. But I was wondering what comes next? We can't do this all night. Every time we beat one of these things, something new pops up, and it's like they have us on….GPS, or something."

"Maybe they do," Ron suggested.

"What?"

"Well, if Electronique is working with Shego, maybe she put something in them that helps them….find you."

"Or…..my ring," she realized, looking down at the ring on her hand.

"What are you thinking?"

"I need to try something. But we need room to run just in case."

"So….."

"Back to the park," she told him, and flew there well ahead of the crabs.

Landing in the dark, she willed the ring to power down, and fade. Even as she did, she noticed the crabs were charging pell-mell into the park after them. She led Ron deeper into the dark, taking a zigzagging course as she circled wide around the bizarre creations now hunting them.

"They're acting…."

"Like they're lost," Kim nodded. "You were right. They were engineered to hone in on my ring's energies somehow. Much as I admire their cleverness, right now I just want to dropkick all four of those jerks back into jail. _Hard_!"

"You and me both," Ron grumbled. "But first we have to find them."

"I've got Wade working on that. Right now, we have to find a way to neutralize these guys before they take off and start blinding attacking anything if they can't find me."

"Too bad you can't send them home."

"Ron, if….."

He sighed even as he anticipated another lecture from his well-meaning but occasionally moody and short-tempered fiancee, but instead she grinned.

"That's genius," she said instead.

"It is?"

"Of course. Wade," she called her longtime friend again. "Tell me you found something?"

"Well, I am picking up some bizarre energy fluctuations at one of Drakken's old lairs."

"Any indications of where our new friends are coming from."

"Oh. Yeah," he nodded knowing. "They all seemed to come from the same general direction. I'm sending you a digital map now, but I think you already know where it's at, Kim."

"Right. The old lair near the river dam."

She raised her fist and smiled. "Time for a family reunion," She said as she let her ring flare, and the turtle-crabs roared instantly as if catching her 'scent' again.

"Ready," she asked as her green costume flowed around her.

"Always," he nodded, and let her carry him into the air once again.

"Good. Then let's go _thank_ Shego for all her attention," she fairly growled as they flew off toward the dam, and the real threat facing Middleton just then.

_To Be Continued……_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

_**KP: **_**Green****Lantern's ****Light**

**By LJ58**

**Part 8: **_The Good Fight_

"I do believe she has figured it out," Senor Senior told them as they turned from the monitors that showed the dozens of turtle-crabs headed directly toward them with a glowing green sphere leading the way.

"Let her come," Shego grinned. "By now, she's bound to be tapped out, and almost out of juice," she smirked. "And then she's finished."

"I don't know," the older man frowned. "So far, she seems to have managed our little creations without too much trouble."

"Maybe. But she's using a lot of that ring-energy doing it. So by the time she gets here….."

"I see. You intended for her to arrive at the end of a gauntlet, reduced to her usual tricks and toys. How clever, Shego. I seem to have miscalculated."

Shego only smirked. "I do have a few tricks of my own, old man, if you'll remember."

"True. True. Just one question. What do you intend to do about young Mr. Stoppable. As I recall, he's become quite the formidably young hero in his own right of late. Why, Junior doesn't even stand a chance against him these days."

Shego chose not comment on Junior as she turned to continue scanning for the Kimmunicator's frequencies. Either they had quit using it, or they had wised up themselves, and were staying silent for the time being.

Not that it mattered. She could see the green sphere plainly enough as the woman that now took heroing to a whole new level closed in on their lair.

"Do we release the last cuddly-wuddly yet," Amy asked eagerly from nearby as she turned from watching whatever held her attention on the monitors before her. Likely more of those loopy things she was making up the way old ladies usually made cookies.

"Oh! My brownies," the crazed geneticist abruptly changed topics as a loud buzzing went off from down the corridor beyond the lair's communications room. "Be right back! Does anyone want milk?"

"I wouldn't, my dear," Senor Senior stopped Shego from answering. "Recall, she did bring in several _cows _earlier?"

Shego knew that meant they likely weren't just cows now.

"Pass," she shouted down the hall as she turned back to the external monitors. Several that had gone out by then as she realized the turtle-crabs were swarming the outside of the lair as they climbed up and over anything in the way as they tried to reach the redhead now hovering directly overhead.

Over to one side, Electronique only sniggered.

"Vhat's wrong, Shego. Lose your adventurouzzz streak working vor zat pozzzer," she tittered.

"Let's leave Dr. D out of this. Just the mention of that dimwit is a sure jinx on any undertaking," she complained.

"Regrettably, I must concur," Senor Senior sighed. "The not go good doctor does have a way of ruining even the most promising villainous scheme. Although," he paused to consider. "He has mastered the villainous laugh quite nicely."

Shego only rolled her eyes.

Even as she felt the sudden shaking of the walls around them.

Considering they were in the heart of a mountain, that was a considerable feat.

"I zzhink someone iz angry," Electronique grinned as they saw another flash of green, and five more of their monitors went blank.

"Milk and brownies," Amy tittered as she walked into the control room carrying a laden tray.

"While they do look tantalizing, my dear Amelia," Senor Senior, Sr. smiled at her. "I do believe it is time for us to proceed to the next act in our little drama. Perhaps you would be so kind as to release our last little surprise for our guests now?"

"Oh, sugar," Amy pouted. "That's her problem. Always dropping in unannounced, and simply ruining a good time."

Shego ground her teeth.

"Let's just remember why we're here," she told her. "After this, there won't be any annoying redhead to bother us. Ever again! Now let the freak go catch its dinner."

"Freak," Amy gasped, staring at her in shock. "How could you call my cutest, cuddliest little creation a freak,' she pouted.

"I'm sure she did not mean to insult you, or your creation, Dr. Hall. In fact, you must know how truly impressed we all are with your wonderful creations. Still, Shego does have a point. If we don't stop Miss Possible before she gets inside without ensuring she has been….tapped out, as they say, we might have a little trouble with the next phase of the plan."

"Oh, right. Well, the big meanie does deserve this," she said, and walked over to the console where she blew a kiss at the writhing thing on the screen, and then threw a switch before opening a microphone, and cooing, "Go get her, baby. Go bring that nasty glowing bug to mommykins!"

The speaker shrilled with the feedback of the roar, and the very ground vibrated as something moved not far from them.

Even Electronique looked uneasy as they felt the creature passing by not far from where they stood. A creature that even Amy had a little trouble calming not long after it began to form and shape itself into the massive, monstrous thing that now awaited the unknowing heroine outside.

"Finally," Shego said after a moment. "I am finally going to get my ultimate victory over that prissy, nagging…..know-it-all!"

"We all are," Senor Senior smiled. "And perhaps this moment will finally lure my son back to the dark side. Where he belongs!" All three women only eyed him in silence at that one. They all, after all, knew Junior.

**KP**

"Ready, Ron," she asked, standing at the heavy, steel door that obviously led to the latest lair of Shego and company.

"Always," he smiled, and nodded as they looked down at the swarm of turtle-crabs not far from them as they tried to keep up with her when she flew up the side of the mountain. "Let's get that door open before the guests arrive, and let them go back home," he grinned.

"Good idea," she agreed, and formed a massive green sledgehammer even as Ron dropped to the ground and began to glow blue. "On three. One, two….."

They hit the door together, and struck the thick steel so hard it buckled in the middle, and flew into the open hangar beyond as it struck the far stone wall to set off an echoing vibration that seemed to shake the very mountain around them.

"Wow," she exclaimed as her hands were tempted to clamp down over her ears. "One of us has been working out!"

"Look out, KP. Here comes company," he said, and leapt inside, and atop a jet as the oversized crab creatures swarmed toward her as she rose from the ground, and started to follow him.

They seemed to ignore Ron, and she realized that they had locked on her emerald glow again. Even as she settled down atop the jet near Ron, killing her ring's glow, the turtle-crabs faltered and milled again even as a low roar echoed up out of the tunnel to their right.

"That…..did not sound promising," Ron grimaced.

"Wanna bet its yellow, too?"

"I'd say that one was a sucker bet," Ron scowled.

"I'm really getting tired of this," she said, and stared toward the dimly lit tunnel. "So….?" "Ready when you are," he said, his body beginning to shimmer with a light blue aura as his eyes glittered brightly.

"We did come all this way," she agreed, and triggered her battle suit rather than her ring.

Even as they prepared to jump toward that far door, the metal panel exploded outwards, taking three of the nearest turtle-crabs with it, and they both gaped.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," Kim groaned, staring at the massive bovine creature with squid-like tentacles protruding from around its thick neck. It's legs were short, but muscular, and it had very sharp spines all over its head that melded bullish and reptilian features. It was also the size of an elephant.

"Go," Ron told her, and leapt down to face the creature, ducking the waving tentacles as it eyed him with cold, black orbs, and charged. "I'll handle this one. You put the loonies down!"

"Count on it," she assured him, and raced down the tunnel wearing her battle suit, and ready for anything. Knowing who she was facing, she knew that was just what she was facing. Behind her, the beast roared loud enough to nearly deafen her. She knew that had to mean Ron was doing all right.

Racing past the huge beast even as Ron distracted it by slamming joined fists into the middle of its wide, armored snout, Kim waited until she was halfway down the dimly lit corridor, and again mentally summoned her emerald aura, and flew toward the heart of Drakken's lair.

Or rather, Shego's, it would now seem.

Even as she did, she heard the howl of the turtle-crabs, and the weird bull-thing all bellow in outrage. Even as the sounds of more than a few of them sounded as if they were now scuttling her way. The dull thuds and powerful vibrations she felt as she flew toward her showdown suggested Ron was still keeping squid-face busy.

That was fine.

She smashed through the last door blocking her and stopped to stare around the empty control room that was apparently still the heart of the lair. She turned to frown at a tray filled with fresh brownies, and a pitcher of milk.

She frowned, then noted the aura around her started to blink and flutter. She gave a brief frown as the green aura faded, but was still clad in her battle suit, so didn't hesitate to study the dark monitors, thinking they might tell her something.

But they were all dark, and remained so even as she heard a low chuckle.

"Poor Kimmie having problems? Well, guess what, Pumpkin. They're about to get worse," Shego's low, snide tone told her as something overhead exploded with a loud pop, and temporarily blinded her. Even as she blinked to clear her spotted vision, she noted two things simultaneously.

Her force-field was down.

And Shego's glowing fist was less than a quarter inch from her face.

"Shego! That was low even for you," she hissed, back-flipping out of the way to land perched atop one of the now dark consoles, and watching the mercenary felon plant a glowing fist in one of them after she ducked.

"You want low, Princess. Trust me, you're going to find out just how low I can go," she laughed as she jumped up, launching a side-kick at Kim's belly.

Even as Kim tried to jump aside again, something snagged her left ankle, and she yelped as Shego's foot was planted firmly in her side, slamming her into the rocky wall several feet away before she could regain her balance.

She looked up from the floor to see Senor Senior smiling blandly as he twirled his cane while watching Shego stalk toward her.

"I see you tossed out your usual rules, too," she grumbled.

"Don't bother trying your tricks, Kimmie," Shego laughed as she launched another kick as Kim pressed something on her left wrist. "Electronique's EMP burst was strong enough to fry even your kiddy suit's circuits. And since your night out obviously cost you your fancy ring's edge, that just leaves you and me," she smiled maliciously as Kim just managed to duck a series of combination punch/kick that had her backing away from the woman's flurry of attacks.

Kim blocked the last kick, caught her ankle, and flung Shego aside as she declared, "Actually, I expected something just like this out of you. Unlike Senior's usual methods, I happen to know you haven't found a depth you won't sink to as yet."

"Oh, dear. That was quite the….low blow, as they say," Senor Senior, Sr. smirked.

"Speaking of low blows!"

"So," Kim demanded, deftly evading the next glowing fist, and planting an elbow in Shego's back that had her staggering forward before she could catch herself. "What's the real plan here? Because, I know you people didn't stage all this just to draw me here."

"Actually, we did," Electronique sniggered as she appeared, announcing herself by blasting the ground near Kim with an energy blast that singed her boots. Nearly taking off her toes.

Kim just stared as she barely ducked another blast, and put Senor Senior between them for a moment so the woman couldn't keep firing without hitting him.

"So, where's Amy," she panted, dodging when the wily old man used her ploy against her, and tried to strike at her with his cane again even as he spun out of Electronique's way.

"She's turning those freaks you tried to lead here away. So don't be expecting any cavalry this time," Shego mocked. "And with your sidekick occupied, that leaves you on your own."

"Yeah, I guessed it would be something like that," she admitted, then yelped again as a fist slammed into the side of her hip when she landed too close to the green-skinned woman who took advantage of the moment.

She half jumped, half flew back, and stood just glaring as Electronique laughed again as she and Shego both bracketed her.

"Zzzzo, you guessed zzzhis ploy, and still came alone? You are dumber than that blue dolt!"

"Actually," Kim said, and jerked out her grapple.

"You think that's going to help," Shego laughed as they closed on her.

"As a matter of fact," she grinned, and fired the grapple, swinging up to the ceiling where she pulled a mini-laser from her belt, set off the sprinklers, and watched all three villains suddenly jerk and twitch as they screeched in pain when the water flooded the lair, grounding all three as Electronique's energy-pack proved not to be quite as well insulated as it looked.

Dropping back to the ground after the Go-City villainess collapsed beside the old man, she focused on Shego, whom she knew was going to be tougher to beat. The woman, she knew, could take a lot of abuse.

To prove the point, the comet-powered felon was already pushing herself off her knees as she glared at her with a genuinely dark scowl.

"Okay, Princess," she hissed, running a gloved hand through her dark mane. "Now, I'm going to get serious."

Kim stepped back, and just smiled, crossing her arms as she did.

"You think you can take me on full burn? Let me show you just how those jerks on that weird moon-thingy felt," she growled, and her hands flared brighter than ever with the roiling plasma as she leapt at Kim.

Just before a surge of turtle-crabs poured into the room, scuttling over one another as they targeted the woman with green energies glowing around her hands.

"Oh…..snap. _Amy_!"

Kim just stood to one side, safely out of the way as the turtle-crabs followed the fleeing woman who did not stay to see if they would distinguish between Kim's power-ring, and her natural plasma. She couldn't help but snigger as she rebooted the battle suit with the fail-safe Wade had designed, and then lifted both unconscious villains after she disarmed and tied them securely before heading to the exit.

She was near the hangar when she slowed, peered out around the forked tunnels, and spotted Ron lounging against one of the walls.

"Ron?"

"No big, KP," he grinned, nodding toward the unconscious bull-squid. "Apparently, it's head wasn't as thick as mine," he chortled.

"Let's clear everyone out, and seal these creatures inside. Betty's people can get rid of them later. After we get these people behind bars."

Even as she was carrying her two captives to the main exit, she heard Amy's distinctive voice cry, "My baby!" as she came running up to the yellow monstrosity that lay at Ron's feet.

"Ron."

"I have her," the monkey-master told her, and walked over to simply put a firm hand on her shoulder.

The stocky geneticist turned and started at his touch, and then sagged with a dark pout. "Oh, pooh. You meanies always win. It's just not fair."

"Maybe you're just on the wrong side," Kim suggested as she came over, and supplied a pair of flex-shackles to secure the geneticist so she could be taken into custody.

Amy just glowered as they led her outside into the cool, pre-dawn sky. Even as she and Ron levered the steel door back into place, using her laser to spot weld it, they noted four jets flying their way as the two other captives began to come around.

"What about Shego," Ron asked as they secured the steel panel.

"She'll probably be fine," Kim sighed. "But we couldn't risk letting any of those things out. Besides, we both know she won't be trapped long. She'll get out. It's what she does."

"True," Ron agreed as the first GJ landed, and Will Du himself stepped out to eye them with his usual dour gaze.

"I take it your….night off….didn't go well?"

"Someone forgot to let them know," Ron nodded at the three villains that now sat nearby, looking less than pleased.

"Get them out of here," Will demanded as Ron covered Kim as she now recharged her ring as GJ took charge of the villains.

"Where's Shego," Will asked as she came back from where she had summoned her power battery out of sight of the others.

"Inside. Or not. Hard to tell with her. But there are also a lot of very weird monsters we had to seal inside, so I didn't bother hunting her once I stopped them."

Will nodded, glancing over at where Amy was being put into the jet with the others. "We'll get Dr. Hall to tell us how to neutralize those things. We already sent teams to pick up the three…..creatures you left in town."

"Thanks. That's a relief," Kim told him honestly.

Will, being Will, merely nodded curtly, and turned to handling the matters at hand.

"So, why didn't Dr. Director show up this time," Ron asked dryly before he could leave them.

"Cleaning up another one of your messes is hardly that high up on her agenda when she has an entire world to police," Will remarked curtly.

Both Ron and Kim simply stared at that one.

"Besides, I believe Dr. Director wishes to debrief you personally in the morning. Ah, in two hours. Just you," he told Kim when Ron's frown turned even darker. "Something about…..Guardian business."

"I see. Guess I'd better go see what she wants, Ron," he told her fiancée. "Can you finish up here?"

"Sure, KP," he said quietly, staring at Will's back "You can count on me. Just….be careful."

"Always," she smiled, and leaned close to kiss his cheek. "Keep an eye on him, too," she whispered for his ears alone. "He seems….a little anxious about something for some reason."

"You noticed, too," Ron remarked quietly as Will glanced back their way once after reaching the closest group of his own agents to confer with for a moment.

"I'm not completely blind. Not after that fiasco a few months ago when he sent us up in Beijing," she grumbled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I still owe him for….."

"Later, Ron," Kim said. "Let's just see what is up this time. Just….keep your eyes open."

"You, too. KP. Space hero, or not, you're still my best friend, and fiancée."

"Ditto," she smiled, and kissed his cheek again. "I'll check in later," she told him in a more normal voice, and her body was cloaked in emerald energies once more as she rose into the sky, hovered briefly, and vanished over the horizon in a burst of speed few jets could manage.

Ron watched her go with a wistful smile.

"Hero envy," Will asked as he walked back over to join him again.

"Hardly," Ron told him, his instincts still not liking this guy much lately since that mission to China, when it became apparent GJ used them for bait, or diversions, more than anything else. It was not a good time. It still rankled.

**KP**

Not far overhead, still hidden in the shadows along the cliff wall where the sun's rays had yet to illuminate, cold green eyes watched the pair before the redheaded heroine vanished over the horizon. Hunched down behind her craggy hiding place, clad in a now torn and ragged costume, Shego watched and fumed as her longtime rival flew off as if untouched by the long night, and all it had thrown at her.

She clenched one fist that now had no glove, her plasma flickering impotently as she ground her teeth at the impossibility that the pair of teens could have not only survived, but bested their plans.

Bad enough they all but spanked Drew these days, but now…..

"This is not over, Princess," she growled, and eased back toward her hidden getaway hovercraft she had put in place out of habit.

Next time, she mused grimly. Next time, she would do the job herself. The way it should have been done herself.

No elaborate plans. No bumbling partners, and conflicting egos. Just raw power where it would do the most good.

Aimed right at that do-gooding cheerleader's heart.

**KP**

"You wanted to see me," Kim asked as she walked into Dr. Director's office sans her Lantern costume, wearing the same cargos and top she had been wearing the night before since she had by then deactivated her battle suit, too.

"I hear you had quite the night," the one-eyed senior agent that led Global Justice remarked blandly as she looked up from a stack of paperwork that had her scowling even before Kim had arrived. "You acquitted yourself rather spectacularly, too."

"Nothing Ron and I couldn't handle," she tossed out, shrugging. She was learning that some people took offense to her 'No Big' comments.

"Actually, that is exactly what I want to talk to you about. In a roundabout fashion."

"What do you mean?"

"Kimberly, no one denies the contributions of Team Possible to the world, or this agency even before you two became…..provisional agents."

"I'm hearing a 'but' here," Kim said quietly, the long night making her shorter than usual as her neutral expression turned into an open glower.

"Kimberly, I think you still have a lot to contribute. To the world, and to this agency. Still, I'm concerned about certain decisions you're making lately. College, for one."

"What about it?"

"I just heard you had changed your planned majors."

"What does that matter," she asked quietly.

"Quite a lot, actually. In law, and related fields, you would be the idea protégé I planned on all along to someday succeed me."

"Me," Kim asked in genuine surprise.

"You had to know I was considering it," Betty told her blandly as she continued to sift paperwork.

"No, I didn't. I always thought….. Well, Agent Du always seemed….."

"Will is a good agent. A top operative. He's better suited for the field, and training new agents. He, however, doesn't have the imagination and flexibility to handle all the…..angles of my post. You do, Kimberly. Or rather, you could."

"Why do I feel like you're taking a long way around the mountain, as dad likes to say?"

"All right. Let me put it plainly for you, Kim. One, I would like you and Ron to come on board as full agents. Do the usual training. Do the standard placements. And….yes, it would involve breaking you up for a time. At least, from the start."

"Go on," Kim said quietly.

"I'd also like you to reconsider your major."

"What's wrong with my…..?"

"Kim, you're not a lab rat. You're not meant for that life. That piece of jewelry you're wearing," she told her, nodding not at left hand, but her right, proves that much. You might also want to consider your…..engagement."

"What," Kim hissed, truly caught off guard now.

"Kim, as a GJ agent, as a Lantern, you stand to do incalculable good for the world in the years to come. You can literally go anywhere. The sky, is literally, the limit. However, you take on a family, bind yourself to a major that will limit your usefulness, and….well, I am afraid you're going to turn into one of those nine-to-five drudges that frankly has no place in our world. Understand."

"I don't think that's a fair statement," she started to sputter.

"Kimberly, let me say one last thing. Consider the fact I have years of experience over you. I have been in this job long enough to see more than a few promising young people throw their lives away for the mundane. I can see you might think I'm full of it just now, or that you feel I'm being petty. Trust me, I have seen others come and go before now. So I'm asking you, Kimberly, to choose. But choose wisely."

Betty looked back down at her paperwork.

Barely glancing up, she added, "That's all. You may go."

"Choose, but choose wisely, Kimberly," Betty's words hung in her ears as Kim simply turned to the door, and walked out.

The statement carried its own dismissal, or so she felt.

"Do as we say, or get out."

The words were all but implied.

Kim stepped outside of the main offices of Global Justice's primary HQ, and shuddered for just a moment. Then with a burst of green she flung herself into the sky and kept going.

Back in Betty's office, a buzz sounded from a monitor to her left as the agent sighed, looked away from her work again, and flipped a switch.

"Hello, Elizabeth. How did your ward take your little declaration?"

"Not well. I'm surprised she didn't tell me to do something anatomically impossible. Of course, she always did try to be…..conciliatory."

"I'd give her one hour, then call her in on the mission we set up. Without Stoppable. Once she sees her own value to the agency on her own, I believe she will reconsider your words."

"We're taking a big gamble here, Ian. She might not have shown it, but I know Kimberly. I haven't seen her this angry since Lipski set her up with a synthodrone."

"Ah, yes. The Lil' Diablo incident. I remember that one."

"Well, then you'll know how poorly she takes being manipulated."

"True. Which is why it is best she does not find out if we're to both get what we want. Keep me posted, Elizabeth."

"As if I need to bother," she growled as Colonel Black's face vanished from her monitor.

_To Be Continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

_**KP: **_**Green ****Lantern's ****Light**

**By LJ58**

**Part 9: **_Enemies & Allies_

She flew up through the atmosphere faster than most jets were even capable of moving, but the thrill wasn't there just then.

Her hands were clenched, her jaw taut, and she was trying very, very hard not to scream. Loudly.

Betty's words kept hanging in her ears, and they reverberated like bricks through a glass house.

"_Choose_," she demanded of her. "_But choose wisely_."

Pausing on the very edge of the upper atmosphere where she could still breathe without the ring's aide in creating an oxygen envelope, she paused to turn and look back down at the planet. A planet she had unwittingly devoted her life to fighting for after a simple typo had inadvertently launched her career as a crime-fighting adventurer.

_Choose_, Betty's sharp demand rang in her ears.

"Impressive sight, isn't it," a low, husky voice murmured from just behind her.

Kim whirled in surprise. The shock of another person hovering over the planet paled compared to the realization of who was with her.

"Uh, yes," she choked out, staring at the muscular hero in primary colors who smiled faintly at her.

"I saw you take off. Bad news?"

"In a manner of speaking," she admitted.

He turned and gestured to the planet again. "I often come up here. It gives me a better perspective on things when I'm trying to make…..certain decisions."

"Oh," was all she could think up to reply.

"I heard about your little adventure with the alien world-eater. We were getting ready to tackle that one when we heard the inestimable Team Possible had put together their own task force, and taken care of the threat," the powerful hero told her. "That was a good job."

"Uh, thanks," she murmured.

"You know, if something is bothering you, I might be able to help. _We_ might be able to help."

"We," she frowned.

"Miss Possible, we've watched you for years, and I myself have been very impressed by your exploits. Even my wife is more than impressed by you. Even before you became a Lantern. No easy feat, I assure you," he chuckled.

"Wife. You're….married?"

"Several years now. Happy ones, I should like to think."

She glowered at that. "My would-be boss thinks I should give up my…..personal attachments."

"I know more than a few in our own ranks that think like that. I won't say they're right, or wrong. Everyone knows what is the best fit for themselves, Kimberly," the brightly clad man told him. "Whatever you decide, make sure it's _your_ fit."

"Thanks," she smiled at the caped hero. "That actually….makes sense. So….. You really hang out…. Up here," she asked, looking around at the planet, and at the stars that were so bright up here.

"It also makes it easier for me to spot trouble spots at times."

"Yeah, I can see that," she nodded.

"There are a few other issues I've been meaning to discuss with you," he went on after a brief, but not completely uncomfortable silence.

"Me," she frowned. "I mean…. It's just…. I'm just a normal, average girl. Why would you…..?"

He chuckled.

"Kimberly, or should I call you _Green Lantern_? Nothing about you is normal," he informed her. "I rather doubt it ever has been."

"Well, I _feel_ normal," she grumbled.

"I'm glad. I feel the same way myself for the most part. At any rate, first, I would like to extend an invitation for Team Possible to join us."

"You…? You mean….? _Your_ team….?"

"Yes. You and Mr. Stoppable have proven yourselves quite formidable, and I can assure you, it was a unanimous decision to invite you."

"Wow. I mean…. _Wow_," she rasped, and stared at the man, her eyes drawn to his fluttering cape

"Take your time. Talk to your companion. But I hope to hear from you soon. In fact, even if you don't wish to officially join, I'd like to think we might still count on your help with certain…..planetary issues do they come up."

"Of course," she exclaimed. "I mean, sure!"

He smiled and nodded.

"Ah, so, you said….issues? What else?"

He frowned now, and now genuinely looked troubled.

"I happen to know through my own sources that you've been in contact with a certain government liaison that uses the name Black. _Colonel Black_."

"Yeah," she murmured. "Dr. Director sent us to him to get the army off our…..backs."

"Be careful with him, Kimberly. I can only tell you he is not to be _fully_ trusted."

"Do I want to know why not?"

"Let's just say he has issues with freelance heroes. He'd like to be able to control them the way he controls his soldiers, and those agents under his command."

She frowned at that.

"Dr. Director sent me to him," she murmured.

"I'm sure all of those agencies have similar…..associations."

"She also seemed to be upset with my college major I reconsidered lately."

"Any idea why?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "She thinks diplomacy would be of more use in our field than bio-tech and medicine."

The man eyed her for a moment, then smiled again. "I won't tell you what to do. But my father's advice might help you just now."

"Right now, I could use some objective advice," she sighed.

"Even before I put on a cape," he told her, "My father told me my gifts were given for a reason. I should find that reason, and then use them to the best of my ability if I really wanted to help others."

Kim looked down at her power ring, frowning as he spoke.

"I refer, of course, to all your gifts, Kimberly," he told her. "Intelligence is as much a talent as any other skill you possess, or develop. So, I'm just saying, find your own way. Remember that, and it can be helpful guidance in any aspect of your life. Hero, or otherwise."

She nodded. "Thanks. I mean, you really helped clear up some….."

He tensed, looked down as he cocked his head, and cut her off as he blurted, "Sorry. I have to go. I hope to hear from you, though," he said just before he shot down through the atmosphere so fast she saw the superheated air explode around him as he flew toward whatever emergency had drawn him.

Raising both fists, she stared at her two rings, and then took a deep breath.

"Either or? I choose _both_," she stated firmly. "After all. I _am_ a Possible," she grinned, and turned to arch town toward her own home.

And Ron.

**KP**

She had not quite reached Middleton when she heard her Kimmunicator chirp, and she slowed over the Midwest to lift it as she switched on the device.

"Go, Wade."

"GJ wants you back, Kim," the dark-skinned genius told her with a frown. "Something about a mission they really need you to handle."

"Okay, I'll go grab Ron, and….."

"KP, they don't want him. Just you."

She frowned at that. "What kind of mission?"

"They didn't say, Kim, but…..I don't have anything on the site, or on the feeds. The only thing I know about was a gold heist in D.C. that one of the _big_ _guys_ just handled. Still, this is Global Justice….."

"All right, put her through," she told her friend.

"I can't," he told her. "She just left the message, and hung up."

Kim frowned, and considered what might be going on. "Wade, I'm going back, but….alert Ron, and have him link up with my Kimmunicator. Quietly. Something feels off here."

"I was going to suggest the same thing," her friend admitted.

"Okay. Want me to have a ride for him standing by. Just in case?"

"That might not be a bad idea. To be honest, recent events make me think GJ may be trying to split us up."

Wade blinked at that. Frowned. Then, shook his head. "Why would they do that, Kim? You guys work great together. You always have."

"I don't know. I wish I knew," she admitted as she turned, and flew back toward Global Justice's primary HQ, and Dr. Director. "But, meanwhile, do me a favor."

"Anything, KP," Wade assured her.

"Find out everything you can on Colonel Black, and what he is really up to with that organization of his."

"Isn't that the man that….?"

"The same. But….someone suggested he might be playing us, Wade. I'd like to know why, and how."

"Got it," he said somberly. "I'll have Ron standing by before you can get back to GJ."

"Good. Keep your ears open, Wade. I'm starting to think someone is going on we aren't seeing yet. And I'd rather not be surprised by our own side."

"You can count on me, Kim," the young genius assured her. "If something is going on, I'll find out."

"Thanks, Wade."

Turning in the sky, she fixed her bearings and flung herself through the sky once more.

**KP**

"I expected you sooner," Betty Director told her as Kim settled to the ground even as the one-eyed senior agent stepped outside of the double doors where Global Justice had set up their American headquarters.

"I had to make a stop," she told her, and let her ring's aura fade, though she kept her Lantern uniform in place as people on the street stopped and stared, but didn't approach them.

Knowing Dr. Director, she had the whole sidewalk cordoned off somehow.

"So, what's so important you had to call me back, and meet me outside?"

"This," she said, and held out a set of coordinates.

"This is in Siberia," she frowned, knowing her globe well enough. "What's the sitch?"

"We have a tip through our underground contacts that a major player stole some very top secret research."

"What kind of…..?"

"The kind that GJ, and Colonel Black would like back before they can use it to do something genuinely catastrophic."

"But what….?"

"Need to know. All you need to do is get the data back. It will be in an encrypted disk like this one. If you are fast enough, you should be able to recover it before they can decode it," Betty said, showing her a black disk with gray markings shaped like a bird.

"Who are the they," she asked.

"We think some of your old rogues have teamed up. Shego might be involved," she added tellingly.

"I see. I'll go get Ron….."

"No time," Betty cut her off impatiently, pocketing the disk she had held out. "This is time sensitive, and must be handled now. Besides, I've got another mission for Stoppable. Something I suspect only a trained ninja can handle," she added cryptically.

"All right, I'm on it," Kim said, "But tell me one thing."

"If I can," the senior agent nodded.

"Why not just call Wade, and tell him what the sitch was? Why demand I come here in person?"

"GJ might have a leak. It is the only way these people could have known about this project," Betty admitted. "That said, I preferred not to let their agents know we were sending you after them."

"If they're so good, how did you know where they went?"

"The disk also has a microwave transmitter to let us track it. Now, go, Kimberly. For the sake of the entire world, go now."

That sense of urgency was sincere, but Kim still had the feeling something was off here. Still, she launched herself back into the sky even as she activated her Kimmunicator.

"Wade?"

"I heard it all. I'm checking now. But, you might want to know, she did contact Ron just before she called you. I….guess I missed that one."

"Where is he?"

"They tapped him to help manage the creatures in the lair while their containment team moves in to neutralize them. Admittedly, it is a legitimate concern, but….."

"The timing seems a bit off," Kim asked.

"Keep hunting, Wade. Something stinks. Since when did Dr. Director ever let anyone inside GJ that could pose a legitimate threat."

"I know. Still, if it is real, and Shego is involved….."

"I know. I'll go check this out, but….keep me posted."

"Will do, Kim," he quipped, and the image faded as she willed herself in increase her speed, arching over the planet as she wondered just what was waiting for her this time. Or if _his_ warning might not have been more than timely.

Still, if Shego was involved somehow, she couldn't afford to take any chances.

**KP**

"I knew you'd be back," Shego said as she faced Ron who stood in the center of a pair of intersecting tunnels as GJ agents with the tranquilizing darts for the yellow monsters held back, none of them a match for the green-skinned woman who held up her hands.

"And you stayed," Ron asked.

"Well, I figured, how could I possibly match Kimmie when she's so obviously amped up her game? Then I remembered Dr. D's own nearly successful ploys, and realized the only way to slow her down was to take her head out of the game. And what better way than to take you out, and have her really distracted by mourning her buffoon."

Ron's eyes glittered as she fired her hands all the brighter.

"Bring it," he smiled, and took a defensive stance.

"Gah! That's my line, monkey-boy!"

"Do you really think you can match me? I'm not the buffoon any longer, Shego. You are."

"Gah! You think that your mojo can stop pure comet poweeeeerrrrrrrrrrr," she howled as she tried to launch a fiery fist only to be tossed up and over his head, and almost fourteen feet down one tunnel before slamming into the ground.

She jumped up, eyes burning with ire, then turned at the chittering sound just behind her.

"Thanks," Ron shouted as the GJ agents raised their tranq-rifles. "We needed bait to flush that tunnel."

"Stopp-a-blllllleeeee," she muttered, falling on her face as fast as she leapt to her feet, as many darts slamming into her impressive chest as the yellow turtle-crabs behind her that had swarmed out at her appearance.

"Remember, aim just below the…..ah, noses," one of the uniformed agents shouted as Ron bounded forward, grabbed the unconscious woman, and pulled her to safety as the agents moved forward to keep firing on the creatures.

Once unconscious, they now had the serum to revert the monsters to their harmless component parts, but it had to be introduced intravenously. And no one had any chance of doing so unless the creatures were out cold.

"I'll take our guest out to one of the holding tanks," Ron told them. "I'll be back to help you before you approach the main lab," he assured them.

The men and women nodded as they carefully approached the now sleeping mound of pale yellow monsters as one of the agents opened a large case with oversized hypodermics.

"Make sure she's tied up tight. That one is more slippery than Houdini," one of the agents remained him.

"Don't I know it," Ron grimaced, and carried Shego out of the lair wondering how long they would hold her this time.

**KP**

Kim flew in low over the tall, spindly trees that looked like fingers pointing up at her. Or the sky.

Clawed fingers.

She was grateful for her ring's protection as she sensed more than felt the cold chill of the barren wastelands that stretched out all around her. She passed over a military base, but either they didn't see her, or had just ignored her, and that was all right with her.

Wade had yet to call back, but she knew he would when he had something. The young genius might be occasionally sidetracked, and sometimes less than timely, but he always came through. She had little doubt he would again.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

After that subtle warning from a real hero that she, and most of the world respected, and the odd sitch Dr. Director had tossed her way after apparently ensuring Ron was not available to help, she had to wonder what was really going on here.

She knew the head of Global Justice played things close to her chest, but she had always respected the woman. Always trusted her.

Still, as she neared the coordinates, and didn't see anything but a small rise of foothills, she had to wonder what was going on yet again. It seemed that the more she tried to go her own way, the more people, a lot of people, were going out of their way to try to…steer her the way they felt she should go.

"_Find your own way_," _he_ had said.

He gave general advice. Told her the lay of the land. Then left her to make up her own mind.

It was such a different approach that it felt almost as if he had not really said anything at all. He had just left it to her to listen, and choose the path from all those before her. He didn't pressure her. Didn't hint. Didn't point.

Just offered.

Quite a bit different from a lot of those in her life just now.

In their own way, even her folks were more…..obvious.

She could respect they wanted their daughter to follow in their own footsteps. But even Kim Possible had to draw a line somewhere. Even she would be finding it hard to be a physicist and a physician. Or so it seemed to her just then. Especially with everything else that was cropping up in her life just now.

Add one near-omnipotent power ring into the mix, and stir on turbo, and things got confusing fast.

Then her ring detected the power flux.

Aiming her flight toward an unnatural rise in the foothills, she spotted the iron door set into hard rock even as she dropped between the trees around her.

"Looks like this is the place," she murmured, and lowered herself to the ground to step toward the apparent entrance.

Which slid open on cue, and what had to be a small army poured out to surround her.

"Welcome to our trap, hero," the man in the lead smirked, raising a grim-looking pistol, and others lifted various weapons from stun-batons to knifes, and surrounded her.

"Oh, I don't think so," she said, and dove at the men with her ring blazing.

**KP**

"Wade, sorry I didn't call back. I was distracted," Ron said as the agents finally finished moping up the last of the monsters, and loading the dozens of turtles, and crabs, into the holding tanks for transport to a suitable environment.

"I can imagine. Did you get them all?"

"Every one we had trapped in the lair, and canyons. We even found a few in the tanks they had not managed to free yet," Ron grinned. "But we got a bonus, too. Shego is back on her way to Super-maxx after she tried to face me on her own. She had some whacked idea that….."

"Ron, wait. Did you say Shego was there with you?"

"Yeah. She thought that…."

"Hold on, Ron," Wade cut him off. "I just found something, and knowing that Shego was with you makes me think it might be true even if it does sound odd."

"Wade, what's up, buddy?"

"Can't talk. Gotta call Kim," he blurted, and the connection went dark.

Ron frowned, and turned to eye one of the nearby agents.

Every one of them looked more than a little anxious in spite of the fact that they had just neutralized every last creature DNAmy had created to destroy Kim.

"Okay," he said, smiling blandly. "Who wants to tell me what's _really_ going on?"

**KP**

Kim had fought her way into the lair, but so far, had not found the masterminds, the control center, or the missing disk.

Every man she paused to try to question only redoubled their attack, and refused to say a single word. Which left her fighting on through what seemed an endless army of henches that didn't seem to know how to quit.

Either Jack had gotten some really hardcore professionals on the payroll of late, or she had stumbled into something else.

She was betting on something else.

Even as she was considering which tunnel in the dimly lit lair to follow this time, her Kimmunicator chirped, and she held it up briefly to snap, "Not a good time, Wade. I'm kind of busy here," she quipped, pausing to slam a huge glowing fist she formed into a group of henches charging from one side, while she took down the nearest pair on her other flank with a traditional kick/punch combination.

"Kim, I just found something you have to know!"

"Kind of busy, Wade," she told him as a fresh wave of henchmen appeared down the tunnel she had started to follow. "I'll call you back," she said, punching one henchman even as she pushed through the rest with a green shield she raised only at the last minute, not wanting to just rely on sheer power.

If Shego taught her anything, it was that relying on that kind of force could make you sloppy. And that started a slide she didn't want to take considering the consequences.

"But, Kim…..!"

She had little choice but to silence the Kimmunicator, focusing on the seemingly endless army around her trying to keep her from getting to whatever it was they were housing in the lair that seemed to be an endless maze of tunnels. A maze with no sense of order considering every place she thought might be the primary lab or control center proved to be just another hub that led to another corridor, or three.

"This is really getting annoying," she spat, grabbing one man, and ordering him, "Tell me where your boss is. Now!"

He responded by trying to hit her with a taser.

"Really annoying," she complained aloud as the man slid down a far wall as she turned to try another of the endless hordes that seemed to be doing little more than slowing her down.

Almost as if…..

She was genuinely startled when her ring came to life on its own, and a familiar face appeared in the air before her. The henchmen, too, were stunned enough that they also yielded, falling back at the lifelike, mental projection of one of the Guardians of Oa that eyed her with an ever cool, unfathomable gaze.

"Green Lantern of Sector 2814, hear me."

"Sakar-Rui, what is it," she asked, ignoring the stunned and confused men around her as focused on the Guardian's emerald projection, knowing he would only contact her in a genuine emergency.

"We have ascertained that your entire species is in danger, Kimberly," the grim sentient informed her without preamble.

"So, another invader," she asked just as somberly, wondering if now was the time to call in the real Capes.

"No, Lantern. From your own people's folly. Listen, and heed me well," she was told as a sphere appeared, and a GPS marker flashed from a location she already knew. "If you do not stop these people, there will not be a single human left alive within a solar week's span."

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

_**KP: **_**Green ****Lantern's ****Light**

**By LJ58**

**Part 10: **_Green Lantern's Light_

"Green Lantern of Sector 2814, hear me."

"Sakar-Rui, what is it," she asked, ignoring the blinking computers around her as focused on the Guardian's emerald projection, knowing he would only contact her in a genuine emergency.

"We have ascertained that your entire species is in danger, Kimberly," the grim sentient informed her without preamble.

"Another invader," she asked just as somberly, wondering if now was the time to call in the real Capes.

"No, Lantern. From your own people's folly. Listen, and heed me well," she was told as a sphere appeared, and a GPS marker flashed from a location she already knew. "If you do not stop these people, there will not be a single human left alive within a week's span."

Kim clenched both fists, considered the battle still before her, and made her decision.

"Where is she going," a masked henchman spat at another as Kim exploded straight through the roof in a shower of emerald energy, the men falling back as rubble rained down around them.

"I don't know. Call Colonel Black. She's definitely not following the plan."

**KP**

"Stoppable," the cool, dark gaze settled on the darkly clad young man who stepped out of the shadows. "I did wonder if even our security could keep you out."

"Now you know," Ron nodded as he approached the man's desk, then stopped.

Colonel Black knew there was no way the lean, young man should have known he had just stopped one step shy of the booby-trap that would have shocked him senseless with over ten thousand volts through a hidden floor-mounted taser, but he had the uncanny sense that he did.

"So, what brings you to my office this late," he asked blandly, his hand remaining close to the hidden switch under the edge of his desk that would activate his personal defenses if the ninja just took one more step within his 'discomfort zone.' Just one.

"Questions. And answers."

"Cryptic," the man drawled impassively.

"I've got a few of both. I'd like more of the answers, though. Feel like talking?"

"No," the man said blandly.

Ron sighed.

"You already know a lot about us."

"That's right."

"So you know what I can do."

It wasn't a question.

"Probably better than you," the agent smiled grimly.

"Maybe. Why try to split us up? Why set up these goofy tests? What's really going on? Because I'm pretty sure your flunkies and henches don't have the whole story."

"No?"

"Your kind never tell the hired help the whole story."

"Is this where you think I'll rant over my brilliance, and tell you all?"

"It's traditional," Ron shrugged.

"While I consider myself a very traditional man, I think I'll pass," he said, and before Ron could blink, he reached and pressed another button. Not one that activated the defenses, since it seemed the ninja wasn't falling for them, but one that set off an interior alarm.

"Intruder alert," Ian Black shouted into his intercom. "Seal the floor, and terminate all unauthorized personnel immediately!"

"You…..!"

Ian smirked, and slapped the button that activated his office defenses. It simultaneously opened a panel behind his desk, and he bolted inside just before the three inch thick steel slab hissed closed. Even as Ron considered how to reach it, or open it, without getting barbecued by the defenses his mystical senses had detected, nine armed soldiers burst into the office.

"Oh, maaaaaaaan," he sighed as he took a defensive stance as every one of those rifles took aim on him. "I _hate_ when this happens!"

**KP**

The seemingly near-sentient ring led her right to the camouflaged missile base in a South American jungle somewhere in Peru. She didn't hesitate, but simply aimed herself at the largest building, guessing that was where the controls, and the brains were located.

She had already alerted Wade, and after hearing his belated warning that she and Ron had definitely been sent in opposite directions on matching wild goose chases, she realized that Black had obviously been trying to distract them from something else.

Like the end of the world.

She wasted no time with formalities, and simply smashed a super-sized green fist through the wall to gain entrance even as she flew toward the bunker. A moment later she was face-to-face with four men in garish uniforms. A fifth, she noted, wore American insignias on combat fatigues.

"I don't suppose you gentlemen want to do this the easy way," she demanded as she stepped inside the bunker where one of the men was frantically doing something at a console that looked suspiciously like one of the computers in a typical villain's lair.

Bullets began to fly almost at once as guards came running in with machine pistols they aimed on her without hesitation. Her ring's energy formed a shield that easily deflected the high velocity rounds even as she stalked toward the man she now saw was deleting whatever was on the mainframe.

Smiling, she pulled out a thin wire from her Kimmunicator, and plugged it into a USB port that had the system freezing up, and downloading everything on it into the small, but powerful device that was a genuine all-purpose tool for a crime fighter in her field.

The man stared at her in horror as he pulled a sidearm, and tried to simply shoot the console in an attempt to short it out.

The round ricocheted as Kim extended her shield around the machine until her Kimmunicator chirped, letting her know the download was complete.

"Now, does anyone want to tell me what this is all about now," she asked. "Or should I just find my own answers?"

On cue, she turned to see a clock start counting down after one of the uniformed men slammed a heavy palm down on a switch, and bolted. The American.

She frowned, not sure what was being done here, but guessing it would do no one any good it if succeeded.

"Wade, I've got a sitch," she called her friend as she noted the count was down to ninety seconds as men fled the bunker, and the immediate vicinity.

"What is it…..? Oh. I see," he said, starting to type fast as he exploited the link that still existed between the Kimmunicator and the computer. "Just give me a few secs, and…. Done. But, KP, according to the computer, something just launched not far from your location, and I'm betting whatever it's carrying isn't good."

"I'm on it, Wade. Thanks," she told him, and disconnected the Kimmunicator before exiting through her own hole in the wall, and flying up after the missile whose vapor trail could not be seen not far away.

Behind her, a lone American watched her fly off from cover, and lifted a radio.

"Code Sigma. Repeat, Code Sigma."

He then flung the radio against a nearby tree hard enough to shatter it, and bolted into the forest.

**KP**

Ron prowled the dimly lit halls, looking for the rogue colonel, but found only cowering secretaries, and fearful aides after fighting his way though half a battalion of armed soldiers, and burly agents that would have looked right at home in Henchco costumes. The only difference was that these guys had to be knocked out. They weren't the kind that ran away even when they realized they were losing.

Even as he walked past an open door, he saw a man standing over a radio as a voice broadcast, "Code Sigma! Repeat, Code Sigma!"

The man turned as Ron pushed the door a little farther open, and then turned and slammed a fist on the console that began sparking, and exploding before Ron could take three steps.

"What did that mean," Ron asked him as he intercepted the soldier that bolted toward the door.

Ron grabbed him, swung him around and back into the room.

"What," he asked, and the man pulled a pistol.

Ron jumped, slapping the weapon from his hand, and capturing his free hand so he couldn't try anything else.

"Just tell me," he demanded.

The man turned, and smashed his own head into a sharp corner of a nearby console. He was out cold before the blood began to flow from his cracked skull.

"Lunatics," Ron grumbled, dropping the man. "Why do we always run into the lunatics?"

Walking over to a table, he found a phone, and hearing a dial tone, he punched 911. "Hello, police? I think I found some terrorists," he told them guilelessly as he gave the address.

Hanging up, he went in search of Colonel Black. That slimy jerk had to be somewhere around here.

**KP**

Kim flew fast, but the missile was just a little faster.

"No, no, no, no, no," she hissed, knowing that thing was starting to reach an apogee, and knowing from her dad, and the long ago rocket boosters, that it could explode at any moment if she didn't stop it before it arched downward once again.

She had already seen enough on the computer while downloading to know it wasn't aimed at a target. It was set to explode high in the atmosphere, allowing it to disperse whatever biological agents it housed so that they would spread worldwide with the air currents at this altitude.

She was just shy of the missile as it began to turn into its apex. She felt her heart knot in fear when a violet smear flashed past her, and a literal powerhouse caught the missile in midair. Despite the fact he seemed to strain only briefly, it was still almost inhuman to see him holding the device in his arms as if holding back a toy.

"We've got to get it out of the atmosphere before it explodes," she shouted while flying up to join him even as she saw the cone starting to smolder, and instinctively sealed it off with a bubble of green energy aimed to contain the housing of the warhead.

"Your tech-savy friend already informed us what was going on," the powerful hero smiled grimly, and turned to surge upward again. "You with me, Green Lantern?"

"All the way," she assured him, and flew up after him, focusing her will on holding that smoldering nosecone as he lifted the missile higher and higher, angling it so its own propulsion helped carry it up and well out of the exosphere.

Even then, she noted he had taken a deep breath at the last second, and kept going as they entered true space, and with a powerful overhand, flung the now faltering missile toward the distant sun. They both stopped to watch as Kim finally released her containment bubble, eyeing the trailing vapor as the missile sped away while they watched it fly toward its own destruction.

Looking back toward the caped hero, he gave her a nod, a thumb's up, and dove back toward the atmosphere.

She followed him down, and he waited for her just inside the stratosphere as if he had not even been bothered by flying out into space with nothing but a single gulp of air.

"Thanks. You saved a lot of people today," she began as he only shook his head.

"From what your friend told our…. Oracle… you did, Green Lantern. I will ask if you can relay the information you took from that site to our team. We've been tracking Black's true plans for weeks, but we weren't quite as close as you were in uncovering his intentions."

"All I know just now is that the Guardians warned me to stop whatever was going on down there, or Mankind was history. Literally," she admitted.

"Well," he nodded, "We do know Cadmus has been doing meta-gene research for years. There are a lot of alarmists that feel that they should put down anyone with such mutation. They don't realize that represents an increasingly large percentage of the population. I suspect, Miss Possible, that also includes you."

"Metagene," she frowned. "I've heard of that. But I don't think…. Anyway," she shook her head. "I'll have Wade send you whatever we found. I'm not sure we can completely trust Global Justice on this one, since they do seem to have been…..connected to the colonel."

"I have a friend that can help decipher whatever you found. Good work again, Green Lantern," he nodded, and turned and seemed to vanish as he fly off so fast even Kim knew she couldn't match that speed. Not inside the atmosphere anyway, since her 'hyper-space' jaunt via her ring seemed to work differently from simply flying through the air.

Then she turned toward the north, and considered Colonel Black himself.

"Wade, we stopped it."

"We? Then they made it?"

"Let's just say, we made a friend. Thanks for thinking of them. Oh, and send them everything we got off that last download. Just in case."

"Sure, but Kim, you're not going to believe it. I already deciphered enough of the code to know what they were trying to do," he told them as she rose and angled her own flight back toward the States even as he explained.

He was right. She couldn't believe it.

**KP**

Kim saw GJ trucks and cars outside Black's office even as she descended to the ground near one of the local police cruisers.

Off to one side, a dark blue VTOL set with a familiar one-eyed woman standing next to…

"Ron," she shouted, and ran over to join them. "What happened? How did you get here? Did Wade…..?"

"Actually," he told her, "I followed my own trail here. It seems the colonel was playing us both…."

"I figured that out after the Guardians warned me that he and his people were about to decimate the entire planet," she said, turning an accusing glare on Dr. Director who stood unmoved by her words.

"I'm assuming you stopped the threat," she asked placidly as she showed no outward reaction to the police and GJ agents streaming into the office building now.

"We did," Kim stated cryptically. "Did you know what he was up to, Dr. Director? Were you a part of it," she asked curtly.

"I can honestly say I suspected he was up to something, but I had no idea what his true agenda might have been. I just hoped tossing you two at him might…..shake him up enough for one of us to find out what it might be."

"I can tell you that part," Wade said when Kim held up her Kimmunicator on cue.

"Please, do," Betty nodded at him, knowing the boy was likely one of the smartest people on the planet in spite of his age.

"They were going to release a viral agent that they hoped would suppress, or even destroy the metagene," he told them. "Only I was able to find the flaws in their serum when Kim downloaded the research data after she….infiltrated their base. The biological agents they employed would have killed every living person on the planet rather than just dampen certain genes."

"My….God," Ron gasped. "Didn't they know….?"

"Madmen don't care," Kim spat. "Just tell me you got him."

Ron glanced away, looking embarrassed as he admitted. "Forgot the first rule of super villains," he admitted.

"They always have a getaway," Kim asked knowingly.

"Yep," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, at least you stopped him from causing the extinction of the entire human race," Dr. Director told her. "Do you have the data from their computers?"

"We have it," Wade nodded on the small screen. "And it will be presented to the proper authorities."

"I see."

"The thing is," Kim frowned. "Why was Black, and his people so fixed on neutralizing me? I mean, I am still just one person."

"Don't you get it, Kim," Wade told him. "Even without the ring, you're still one of a kind. You likely have an active metagene! Ron probably does, too. I've theorized that for years."

"But you never said anything," Kim frowned at her friend.

"Didn't think it needed to be said," he shrugged.

Kim said nothing as she glanced from Ron to Betty. Then back at Wade who nodded, and then closed the channel, fading away as she turned to Dr. Director.

"And what about Colonel Black?"

"By now he's probably gone so far under the radar I doubt anyone will be finding him unless he wants them to find him," Betty admitted.

Kim looked back at Betty. "All the same…. _You_ all but betrayed us, too," she finally told her.

"I did what I felt was right," Betty told her. "You were….are getting too powerful. Too willful. You had to be….."

"Leashed," Ron asked suggestively. "Isn't that how you screwed up with Shego?"

Dr. Director's lips thinned as the one-eyed agent glared at him.

"I have an entire world to think about," she told him.

"So do we. In fact, Ron, we need to talk. We have another invitation we might want to consider, and I think it's a bit more…..sincere."

"Yeah," he asked, sounding interested.

"Before you do anything rash," Betty began.

"Rash," Kim glowered. "You almost helped that lunatic kill off our entire species."

"I admit that I had…..suspicions. Which was why I pulled you in on the case earlier than Black anticipated. I knew you had a reputation for….. Shall we say, upsetting the plans of the cleverest schemers around. Of course, it didn't hurt that your Guardians popped in to tip you off, too."

"You could have been honest with us from the start," Ron suggested.

"Honest with provisional agents who didn't have full clearance, or the ability to assess the political necessities of the greater world without blindly charging in somewhere based on an emotional reaction to whatever you might hear?"

"We're not that naïve, Dr. Director," Kim said quietly.

"Sit where I do for a few years, and then you can tell me that," she shot back. "Besides, did you ever consider that I wanted precisely your reaction. And that knowing you as I did, I allowed you learn what you did fully anticipating just how your legendary obstinacy would guide you."

Kim glowered. "I'm not that…..!"

Ron gently cleared his throat.

"Yes," she asked him.

"She might have a point, KP. A roundabout one, and backhanded as it was, I think that was a compliment."

Kim scowled. "So, what about Colonel Black?"

"He might be gone for now, but men like him always show back up."

"The government is going to protect him, aren't they," Kim asked.

"What do you think," Betty asked frankly.

"So, the fact he almost slaughtered the entire human race means nothing?"

"I'm sure they'll take steps to rein in his…..exuberance."

"So will we," Ron said.

Betty said nothing to that as the doors to the building opened behind them, and Global Justice agents began herding the battered agents from the secret floor out into waiting ground transport. Ron and Kim both unknowingly shared the same doubt they would ever see the inside of a prison.

They were still eyeing the prisoners being loaded into vans when an agent from Betty's VTOL ran out of the aircraft, and rushed to her side.

"Dr. Director. We just heard from the Delta squad transporting Shego to prison."

Kim groaned.

"She broke out," Kim and the agent both said as one.

"Of course she did," Ron threw up his hands. "This is starting to get monotonous," he complained to Kim.

"Well, she might break out," Kim smiled at her fiancé, "But she'll never beat us."

"Got that right," he grinned, and took her hand.

Even as Kim's Kimmunicator chirped, and an alarmed Wade exclaimed, "Kim, Ron! Shego just broke out of the….."

He frowned as both of them started laughing even as Kim powered up her ring, and cried Ron aloft with her as Betty and her agents were left staring after them.

"Orders, ma'am," the man asked as he tore his eyes from the departing duo.

"SOP, Agent Rogers. I want to know how she broke loose this time. Those new cuffs were supposed to be plasma proof."

"They were, ma'am. Someone forgot to search her, and she…..apparently just picked the locks."

Betty's scowl was beyond eloquent as she spat, "Now I know how Will feels about working with amateurs," she complained.

Then remembered it was a pair of amateurs who had literally just saved the world. Again.

**KP**

Light years away, a grim circle of small, blue men stared at the images of the final resolution on Earth that prevented a needless genocide.

"Is it possible," one of the Guardians asked, not looking at the redheaded Lantern, but at the lean, blonde male that stood beside her.

"His power is uncharted, and beyond belief. It is not inconceivable it could be….."

"The _Blue_ _Element," _one of them asked in a stunned, reverent tone.

"If so? What should we do?"

"For now, we do nothing. We shall simply observe this human."

"Both of them," the Guardian that watched over that particular sector nodded his accord.

"Agreed," they chorused.


End file.
